This Could Be The Start
by JulesSky
Summary: Elizabeth never thought her life could get any crazier than living with her brother Tony Stark. She's a simple Malibu California big shot. She thinks life is completely normal until she turns on the news. She never thought she would be on a battle field. Or end up living with the Avengers. Liz is very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ok so this is Juliet and this is my ffirst story. So if you get through the first chapter and you like it read Navy Blue by my friend Molly because they will tie in together at some point so any way enjoy and please review.**

Elizabeth Starks head shot up. She hit her head on the bottom of a car. Wait a car? She was lying on a black board with wheels under a car. She pushed herself out from under the car. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the garage. Tools were strewn around the floor. There were patches of oil and grease every where. She looked at the calender. May second 2012. No that couldn't be right. She'd gotten two calls from Tony since Friday.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. what day is it?" Elizabeth asked

"It is May fifth 2012." J.A.R.V.I.S. answered

"Tony called me Friday and Saturday night. Why didn't he call me last night? That's odd. J.A.R.V.I.S do you know why he didn't call me last night?"

"May I suggest turning on the news?"

Elizabeth turned on the tv and was horrified by what she saw. Aliens. A portal into space. And Tony. She saw the footage of him going into the portal nuke and all.

That was a one way trip. Elizabeth ran to her phone. Fumbling to find the right button. She desperately searched for any sign that she had missed a call from Tony saying he was alive. No such luck. She pressed her back against the wall and slid down. She unlocked her phone and started scrolling through her contacts. When she found Tonys name she clicked on it. She started at his stupid contact photo for a moment before clicking his phone number and pressing the phone to her ear. She heard the ringing echoing in her ears. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. If Tony didn't pick up it probably ment one thing. Tony didn't make it out of that portal.

"Hello?" Tonys exhausted voice said

"Anthony Robert Stark what on earth were you thinking!? Your lucky I don't kill you myself! Don't you dare do that to me again!" Elizabeth sobbed.

"Liz?"

"Yes idiot."

"Liz what's wrong? Why are you so ticked? And why are you crying?"

"Tony you didn't call me last night, I didn't know why and when I turn on the news I find out you almost died! Why do you think I'm so upset?"

"Liz calm down I'm fine."

"I really hate you sometimes."

And with that Liz pulled the phone away from her cheek and hung up. Liz looked up and saw her reflection in the lab window. Her tank top and jeans were damp and black with oil and grease smears. Her boots would leave prints of oil where ever she walked. And her normally smooth brown hair was knotted and tangled. Her face was red and her eyes puffy and blood shot. She had grease on her face leaving black marks. Liz untied her boots before taking them off and going upstairs to shower. The hot water felt good on her stiff body. The grease came out of Liz's hair and washed off of her sore body.

Liz is brushed her hair, put on a clean tank top, and some black sweat pants before laying down on her bed and falling asleep.

···

Liz heard her phone ring next to her bed. She grabbed her phone and answered it trying to wake up.

"Liz! Liz! Did you see the news? Oh my god! And Tony! Oh my god Liz!" A voice said.

"Blake?" Liz said

"Liz oh my god! Can you believe it? There are more super hero's! Not just Tony! Oh my god! Did you know about this?"

"Maddy calm down. And yes kinda."

"Wait what?"

"Well the guy with the hammer. His name is Thor. He's a Norse god. Remember the 2011 New Mexico town level? That was because of Thor."

"Wait that was because of an alien?"

"God. And yes."

"The one in the spangely skin tight outfit was Steve Rogers. Or Captain America. He's that one soldier my dad never shut up about. The green alien guy is the Hulk. Or Bruce Banner. The guys a freaking genius. He was trying to recreate the serum that my dad and Dr. Abraham Erkinstine created in World War Two. He thought gamma radiation might be the key but it kinda caused the 2003 Harlem destruction. The. red head woman looks like that girl Natalie Rushman that works at Stark Industries. But it couldn't be her. And the other guy no clue. They're probably SHIELD agents."

"Oh."

"Look Blake. I have to get ready. I have a flight leaving for New York in a little. Ill talk to you later."

"Ok. This conversation is not over. I want to hear more about this SHIELD thing. Bye Liz."

The other side went silent. Liz didn't know how much she would be able to tell Blake about SHIELD if the data didn't transfer. Tony better have planted that bug.

Liz went down stairs and started eating a quick breakfast before heading to the airport. As she grabbed her bags be for leaving. The AI spoke.

"Ms. Stark the data has been transferred to your laptop successfully." Jarvis said.

"Thanks J!" Liz said before leaving.

~v~

Before she boarded the plane Liz stoped and got a coffee. She was going to need as much energy as she could get if she was going to hack SHIELD.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _ **Hey guys! So I know it's a little early to post this but I was excited. WWhat can I say? Any ways I hope you guys like this story so far. Please review. I want to hear if you like it. If you don't tell me what you don't like and I'll try and make it better. Please enjoy and review.**_

Liz drove by what was left of Stark Tower. The out side was a total wreck. All of the letters of Stark had fallen off except for the A. A? "Why does that seem important?" Liz thought. Liz went in side the garage. Thankfully no damage had been done to Liz's favorite place. She parked her car next to her other ones before leaving to find Tony. The inside of the Tower was a mess there was lots of broken glass and things were thrown around in an unorganized manner. She looked down at her phone hoping to see a text from Tony. No such luck. Before she even got the chance to look up from her phone to see what she hit she ran into something. No. Not something. Someone! It was a man! He wore a black suit and had dirty blond hair. He had something hanging from his back. It was like a satchel except it had some thing in it. Make that somethings. 12 somethings to be exact. They were black like his suit. They looked like arrows.

"Who are you?!" The man asked.

"I could ask you the same question. Your the one intruding in my Tower!" Liz said clearly ticked off.

"What? Your delusional! This is Tonys tower! Your the one intruding!"

The man's voice was rising. This wasn't good. When ever someone started yelling Liz started yelling. And things never ended well when that happened. Liz usually ended up saying something she later regretted.

"How did you get in here? J.A.R.V.I.S may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he's smart enough to know when to not let some one in" Liz said

"What?! How do you know about J.A.R.V.I.S?!" The man said pinning Liz against a wall.

"I designed him." Liz said planning her retaliating strike on the him.

A look of shock, confusion, and fear crept onto the his face. Seeing that her enemy was clearly distracted, Liz took the chance to sweep the mans legs out from underneath him. The man placed his foot on Liz's stomach pulling her down, rolling her over, and sitting on top of her.

"Nat! We have an Allegiant agent! Third floor!" The man spoke into his com.

"Why does Nat sound familiar?" Liz thought. She pushed the thought aside and thrust her hips up and throwing the man off her. They were both up in seconds. And both ready to fight. Liz threw the first strike. Which was blocked by the man who pulled her forward and thrust a jagged elbow into the small of Liz's back. Liz breathed out in pain before she groaned. The two continued to fight. Minutes later a red head woman showed up. A brown haired man showed up behind the new figure.

"Tony?" Liz said get confused looks from the two other people.

"Liz?" Tony said walking toward her

"Wait Elizabeth?" The red head said looking shocked.

"Natalie?"

"Oh my god! You grew up! A lot. You were what? 16 last time I saw you?"

"Yeah. I'm 21 now. How's Tony been treating you with work? And why on earth are you dressed like that?"

"Ok I am SO lost. Would some one like to explain what's going on here? Starting with you Nat. Who the heck is Natalie? And how do you know and Allegiante agent?" The man asked.

"Oh, yeah. Um do you have some time? There's a lot I need to tell you."

~v~

Natalie, or Natasha, what ever her name is explained every thing. It was still super confusing. And Liz still didn't know if her name was Natalie or Natasha. And this dirty blond haired guy was really annoying. More so than Tony. Liz didn't even think that possible until now. Apparently his name was Clint Barton and he was Natalie/Natasha's partner. Either way Liz still hated him. Clint finally spoke up.

"So do we all have secret siblings that no one but Nat knows about?"

"Wait what?" Tony asked.

"Nothing sorry. Um, SHIELD accident."

Tony just nodded his head.

"No Clint. Just Tony. As far as I know. We all know Thors brother, Steve was an only child and even if he did they would probably be dead. And I don't think Banner has siblings." Natasha said

Liz stood up. She walked to the fridge, grabbed a soda, and started for the elevator.

"Liz...come back. Where are you going?"

"The garage. Where else."

"After changing into shorts and a t-shirt, and putting her hair up Liz walked into her favorite place in the world. Her garage. It smelled of oil and metal. In one corner she had a punching bag. On the other side she had a couple cars. One of them was covered by a tarp the other two out in the open. In a dark corner in the back out of plain sight was a table with a tarp covering it surrounded by cob webs. In the middle there was an island like counter. It was very large. Along the walls there were shelfs with different tools. Liz looked around. It was exactly how she left it. Messy and unorganized but organized enough to where she could find any thing and every thing. Just the way she liked it. She went over to the car under the tarp. She ripped it off. Underneath the battered and dusty tarp was a black, old, and rusty 1970 monte carlo that Howard Stark had given her the year she turned 10. She looked at the car before sighing.

"Hey old friend." She said quietly.

...

After a long day yesterday, falling asleep under a car again, and the car falling completely apart, Liz desperately needed to get out. She hadn't been to New York for some time. Not since high school. Five years to be exact. Liz was deep in thought trying to think about everything that had happened the past few days. Tony had flown into an alien portable, she found out that Natalie Rushman was indeed Latarsha Romanoff an agent of Shield, and that gods were real. None of this made any sense to Liz. How these things being real these were just fairytales, myths if you will. As she was walking through the streets she bumped in to a vibrant red hair with freckles.

"Lizzy?" The girl asks

"Hannah?" Liz asked shocked

"Wow long time no see. What? Five years?" Hanna said.

"Yeah. Since high school. That would have been 07. Wow."

The two girls walked down the street together laughing and talking. Liz thought back to high school. Hannah and her had met their freshman year and instantly become best friends. Next to Maddy who Liz met as a kid.

"So what are you doing in New York? " Liz asked Hannah

"Um I actually just started working for Tony or Pepper or who ever runs the company. It's a lot of fun. What about you?" Hannah replied simply

"Well after seeing the footage of the battle I had to come pay Tony a visit. So um I'm not doing any thing you want to come by the Tower? I could use your skills with a little project."

"Sure."

~v~

As the girls stepped out of the elevator and into the construction zone of the communal floor to grab lunch before heading down to the lab they saw Clint (Liz nicknamed him Legolas though.) And Natasha sitting at the bar talking.

"Nat?" Hannah asked

"Wait you know Natalie? I mean Natasha?" Liz says.

"Un un I'm the ONLY person who calls her Nat. She Natasha or Tasha to every one else. Back off." Legolas say

"Hannah?" Natasha says

"Ok what's going on? How do you know Natasha? And why is Legolas so up set?" I say.

"Hey!" Tony says walking out of the elavator. "I'm the only one who gets to call him Legolas."

"Fine then. Katniss."

"Look can we just figure out how Nat know this Hannah girl?" Clint/Legolas/Katniss said

"Red?" Tony says in shock turning to see Hannah.

"Hey Tony." Hannah says

"Ok so any way how do you two know each other any way?" Liz says getting every one back on the topic.

"Hannah is my cousin." Natasha says

"Wait what? Red. The quietest sweetness most wouldn't-hurt-a-fly person I known is cousins with a master assassin? No that's not physically possible." Tony says

"Tony I may be shy and gentle but push come to shove I can use a gun." Hannah says.

"And she can use it well." Natasha adds

God this day has been insane. Liz decided to try and get some unlikely sleep.

...

Liz woke up from a night mare in a cold sweat. She could hardly sleep, and after that dream there was no chance of sleep. Liz looked at the alarm on the night stand next to her bed. 3:13 am. No one was going to be awake. No one to bother her. Where ever she went in the Tower she would be alone. Liz got out of bed and put on a blue tank top and a pair of black sweat pants. She put her brown hair in a braid down her back. She tied her shoes and went down to the gym.

···

Liz flipped the switch illuminating a large room with mats, punching bags, weights, treadmills, bicycles, and a water fountain. Liz put her ear buds in and started running on the treadmill. Centuries by Fall Out Boy was blasting in her ears when she heard the faint creak of the door. Liz looked at her phone. It was 4:00 in the morning. As she looked up she saw a blond, muscular, and tall man. Steve Rogers. She had never seen him be for but the way Howard Stark had talked about this man she knew that this man who was staring at her was Captain Steve Rogers. Liz took her left ear bud out and let it dangle while she heard the song change to See You Again in her right ear bud.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Liz asked.

"I slept for 70 years mamma. And I could ask the same about you. What's your excuse?" The captain asked

"Simple. I couldn't sleep."

"Steve Rogers." The man says introducing himself

"Elizabeth Stark. Most people call me Liz though."

"Funny. I didn't know Howard had a daughter."

"There's a lot you didn't know about dad...I mean Howard."

"Um...So you like to run?"

"Yeah I'll do just about any thing to get a work out in."

"I see."

Captain Rogers walked over to the treadmill next to Liz and jumped on.

Liz stoped her treadmill and walked over to the punching bag. She didn't know how to punch but she figured she might as well try. She started throwing punches. Her wrist were rolling and it hurt her knuckles but she kept punching. She heard Captain Rogers' treadmill stop and walk up next to her. Liz kept "punching" as Captain Rogers stood next to her silently. Liz was starting to get scared. Captain Rogers was just stairing at her. Then something happened. Captain Rogers pushed. Falling to the ground she grunted in pain. She looked up at the captain with death in her eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" Liz yelled.

"Widen your stance." The captain said before turning back to his treadmill

Liz ignored his advice. Captain Rogers pushed her to the ground for a second time! Liz looked at him her eyes full of hatred. What was this guy's problem? And why would her dad ever be friends with a jerk like this? Liz was seriously starting to hate this guy. The cycle continued. Liz ignored the captain's advice, and he continued to push her to the ground. Finally Liz gave up.

"Well fine! How the heck do you want me to do it?!" Liz asked getting really pissed off.

The captain smiled. He pushed her leg out and walked away grabbing something out of a small box on a shelf. As he walked back he looked at her.

"Hold out your hands." He said.

Liz did as she was told and he wrapped her hands. When he finished he turned and faced the punching bag.

"Now. When you're throwing a punch you want to have a nice center of gravity." He separated his feet a little wider then his shoulders. "Keep moving. Stay on the balls of your feet, that way you can easily move out of the way." He started to bounce around and threw a punch. "Put your whole body into the punch, not just your arms." He threw a couple more punches. Liz watched as his punched got stronger and harder. He threw one more punch and the punching bag broke and flew at least ten feet across the room. Liz looked at The Captain with wide eyes.

"How...did you do that?" She asked, bewildered. He smiled meekly as he grabbed another punching bag and hung it on the hook.

"I've had a lot of practice. Now. Your turn." Liz faced the punching bag and stood how he told her to. She was about to throw a punch when the alarm went off. She looked at The Captain.

"Jarvis what's going on?" She asked.

"Miss Stark, it appears that there are two intruders in the building."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 ** _I know early. But this is just so Molly and I's story's line up. And I was excited. Enjoy!_**

"W...what you mean intruders?" Liz nervously asked Jarvis.

"There are three intruders on the sixteenth floor of Avengers tower, miss Stark." Replied the AI. Liz looked up at The Captain.

"Jarvis, do we know who they are?" He asked.

"I'm am currently checking SHIELD files now, but so far I have not found any thing, captain Rogers"

"What do they look like?" He asked as he pulled out his shield from his gym bag.

"There seems to be a man in a green hood with a bow and arrow, a man with a gun, and a woman in a black suit and mask fighting with a staff."

"A bow and arrow and a black suited women? This doesn't sound familiar at all." He said

sarcastically. "Is this a trick that Clint is playing?"

"Sir, agent Barton and agent Romanoff are currently on the other side of the Tower." Jarvis told them. Fear creeped into Liz's head. She looked up at the Captain.

"W...what the hell is going on?"

St...The captain looked at Liz sympathetically.

"Stay here." He said.

"What? Hell no! My brothers in danger!" Liz said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Elizabeth please. Your brother may be in danger but if you go out there you will be in danger too. Stay here!"

"I thought I made it clear. Hell no."

"Elizabeth your emotions are running to high and your not going to be able to handle this. Please stay here."

"No!"

"Huh. Fine. But your going to need this."

The captain handed her a gun. To be honest this just added to Liz's fears. She had never used a gun. And a 105lb girl didn't look very intimidating she was guessing. Liz swallowed and nodded before following the captain to the sixteenth floor.

···

When Liz and the Captain got to the sixteenth floor they saw Clint with his bow drawn, Natasha had a gun in each hand switching her target between three people, Tony was trying to reboot something on a laptop, Steve looked ready to throw his shield, a man in a green hood had a bow drawn and pointed at Clint, a bleach blond in a black suit with a bow staff stood next to him, and a darker skined man had a gun pointed at Natasha.

Wait what? Two different guys, with bow and arrows? What is happening to the world?! Is every one resorting to middle age weapons now? Or is that just a trend?

Liz shook the thought away.

"Jarvis what's going on?!" Tony yelled

"Sir I'm afraid I'm being cranberried" the AI replied.

"Wait some ones hacking Jarvis!?" Liz asked in shock

"Felicity focus!" The man in the green hood said.

What the heck is going on? Liz ran out of the room. She was going to kill who ever was hacking Jarvis.

"Nope! Your not going any where!" Clint says grabbing her arm.

Liz nodded and turned back to face the crowd. She swallowed and breathed out realizing she was shaking.

"Who are you?" Captain Rogers asked preparing to signal the team.

"Who are you?" The man in the hood asked.

"Um were asking the questions here because last I checked we didn't come and invade your tower." Tony said in an extremly ticked off tone.

"Who we are is none of your concern." The hood said.

"Arrow lets just get what we need and get out." Said the darker man.

"And what do you want from my Tower?" Tony said

"Tony your a billionaire. What do you think they want?" Clint said obviously shocked at Tonys idiocy.

"We're not here for your money Mr Stark." Hood said.

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"Thats not important!"

Every one was on edge. Liz was worried a fight would break out. And she would be cought in the middle of the it with a gun she had no idea how to use. Which considering her brother used to make this stuff was kind of sad. Liz swallowed again wiping the beds of sweat from her forehead. She felt like she was going to throw up. She held herself together and stayed silent.

"Give us what we need and we will leave Mr. Stark." Hood said making his point clear.

"And what do you want exactly?" Tony asked

Liz was terrified. She was trembling and praying that no one would notice. Shush looked around the room. Liz saw Captain Rogers mouth "it's ok" in her direction. She nodded and directed her attention back to Tony and the Hood.

"Arrow don't tell him!" The third party said.

The blonde had stayed silent the entire "face off". But to be fair so had Liz.

"Diggle fall back. Well finish up here."

The man nodded and left the room. Liz thought about following him but knew Clint wouldn't let her leave. After the man walked out every one looked back to the man in the hood, and the girl in the black suit. The two actually reminded Liz a little bit of Clint and Natasha. She pushed the thought aside. These people were trying to take over her tower! Stark tower, not Avengers tower, Stark tower! Her baby in which she got 60 percent of even though Pepper only got 12. Liz considered pulling her gun out. Every one else had weapons at the ready and it didn't look like they planned on lowering them any time soon. The face off was suddenly interrupted by Jarvis.

"Mr. Stark I'm afraid there has been a lab break in."

"What!? You sneaky son of a bitch!" Tony said.

"Well it's been lovely but that's our cue. Canary!" The girl hesitated. "Canary!" The hood called again. He nodded to the blonde and they jumped out the window and ran off.

While every one ran to the window Liz ran in the opposite direction toward her room. She burst through her door and stumbled into her bathroom. She closed the door and let her stomach empty it's self. That was terrifying. Although a real fight never really broke out but things had started to heat up. Had it only been seconds longer and a fight might have broken out in a fight. Liz was pretty sure she heard a couple gun shots after hood and blondy had jumped out the window they had already come through. That was the most terrifying experience Liz had ever had. And she never wanted to experience anything like it ever again. As she stood up her body shook. She felt dizzy and extreemly nauseous. She was on her was to lay down when she heard a knock at the door. She went over to open the door. When she saw Captain Rogers she flushed. She was probably a mess. She had thrown up, cried an insane amount, and was probably shaking like crazy.

"I figured you could use this. It helps with stomach aches." Captain Rogers handed her a ginger ale.

"Thank you." Liz said choking back a sob.

The captain looked at her his eyes full of worry and sympathy.

"Liz if you ever need any thing, even if it's just some one to talk to I'm here. And um once your feeling better let me know and we'll finish up that punching lesson."

"Thank you again captain. But how did you know I was sick?"

"Because believe it or not I could see it in your face the moment you ran off."

Liz looked at the captain. He looked back at her.

"Thank you again captain." She said.

"Your welcome." he answers

He walked off, and Liz closed her door and sat on her bead. She started at the soda that Captain Rogers had given her. She took off the lid and took a sip the bubbly ginger flavored liquid. Her stomach was already feeling better. Why had the Captain done this for her? He took her under his wing. Liz didn't know how to feel about that. Liz finished her ginger ale and laid down falling asleep.

···

Liz awoke to Pepper poking her head in the door way.

"Hey Pepper...Um what are you doing here?" Liz said embarrassed at the state of being she was in.

"Hey. Um dinner will be ready in about a half an hour so you know." Pepper said

"Oh, um, thanks. Ill um, get cleaned up then."

Pepper nodded her head and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Thank you every one for your amazing support! I would also like to make sure to give a shout out to hHorseluver00 who was the one who inspired me to post this story and has given amazing reviews on my story. She is an amazing writer. I highly suggest reading some of her stories. Which by the way are amazing. Any way thank you guys! You are all so amazing. And if you read this please review. Any ways. Ill shut up now. So here's chapter 4!**_

After she showered Liz put on fresh cloths. A blue t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She decided it would be ok to go bare foot. She wondered what pepper had made. She always made the best comfort food. She walked out of her room and toward the elevator.

"What floor Ms. Stark?" Jarvis asked

"Communal J." Liz said.

Through the short ride down Liz thought about the crazy day she had had even though she had slept through most of it. Most terrifying experience of her life. She never wanted to go through anything like that again. Ever. And she most certainly never wanted to be on a battle field. As she walked out of the elevator and saw every one getting dinner. There was macaroni and cheese, pizza, hamburgers, and salad. How the hell did Pepper make all this? It must have taken her all day.

"Liz are you just going to stand there or are you going to come eat?" Tony asked.

Liz nodded her head and swallowed walked over. She grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza. She sat down at the table between Captain Rogers and an empty chair. Next to Captain Rogers was Pepper and at the head was Tony. Next to Tony was Natasha who was across from Pepper, then Clint, Dr. Banner, an empty chair for Thor who was on Asgaurd, two more empty chairs one next to banner and one at the head. The elevator dinged and opened. Liz looked up from her uneaten pizza and saw Colonel James Rhodes.

"Rhody" Liz breathed out so quiet no one hear her. "Rhody!" She repeated in yell, running toward in to Rhodys embrace.

"Oh my god! Liz!" Rhody smiled down into Liz's blue eyes, and brushed the hair out of her face.

Liz hugged Rhody one last time barring her face in his shoulder breathing in his sent. She pulled out of the hug trying not to cry. She smiled at Rhody and backed away. Pepper had been standing behind her waiting to hug Rhody as well as Natasha who seemed like the last person to ever hug some one. Clint came up and introduced himself shaking Rhodys hand followed shortly by Captain Rogers, and Dr. Banner.

"Hey Rhody." Tony said not looking up from his lap top.

Liz had begun to wonder if he had put that thing down since the "face off". She doubted it though.

"Hey man." Rhody said shaking his head and laughing.

"Rhody, please come in. Get your self something to eat. It's so good to see you." Pepper said grinning like and idiot.

"Thanks Pep. Oh and Liz."

Liz looked at him. He pulled some thing out from his bag. He handed it too her. She looked down at it in awe. It was a coconut soda. They were only sold in Malibu California and almost impossible to find. They were Liz's favorite thing.

"Rhody where..." Liz couldn't put her thought together. She hadn't had one of these in so long.

"I called in a few favors." Rhody smiled.

Liz didn't know what to say. So she just hugged him. She pulled out a and walked over to the kitchen to get the bottle opener. It was already sitting on the counter considering Clint, Natasha, and Tony already had beers. Liz sat down with her soda followed by Rhody who sat next to her.

"Haha! I've done it!"

"Stark what are talking about?" Captain Rogers asked.

"I found one of the people who broke into the Tower."

"Ok well who are they?"

"Any one recognize the name John Diggle?"

"No. Why?"

"Because he's the man who broke into the lab."

"Ok well how do you figure?"

"Because Ibrahim face up against a facial recognition of the military. Frankly I'm insulted you even had to ask Capsical"

"Ok well where did you get the face for the recognition scan?"

"Security camera footage. And again insulted."

Liz listened to the two fight before looking down at her buzzing phone. It was Blake. She read the text message.

"How's New York? Get a room ready I'll be there tomorrow."

Liz was shocked.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Blake!"

She looked at the time. It was almost 11 o'clock. She decided she needed some sleep.

"I think I'm going to bed." Liz said.

" that sound like a great idea." Natasha said getting up and walking toward the elevator with Liz.

"What floor Agent Romanoff?"

"17 please" Natasha said.

"As you wish. And you Ms. Stark?"

"20" Liz said

"So Tony gave you the pent floor?"

"Yeah. I kinda just claimed it by putting my room up there after the Tower was originally built. It's nice. I have one whole wall that's just a window. You can practically see all of

New York. It's...amazing. And my bed is suspended from the ceiling and right above my bed is a sky light."

"Yeah. Clint told me about it. He wanted the top floor so bad."

"Wait was Clint spying on me?"

"No. It was before you got here. Clint has a thing about crawling through vents. He was in the vent when he saw your room."

"Oh"

"Yeah well here's my stop. I'll um see you later."

"Oh yeah um ok."

Natasha walked out of the elevator. The doors closed and Liz went up three more floors before she walked to her room. She changed into some small shorts and a gray t-shirt. She pulled back her sheets and climbed into bed.

···

Liz saw Tony down in the lab.

"Figures" she thought.

She saw Jarvis was recording what Tony was doing. He turned to his suits. He started talking to them but she couldn't figure out what he was saying. She saw him start dancing. She couldn't help but laugh. That was Tony. Her big brother. She saw parts of his suit start flying at him. He had successfully gotten most of them. One flew at his back causing him to fall forward. He fought himself up with his gloves and pushed himself back up. His face mask "started" at him for a moment. Then if flew at Tony turning its self upside down. Tony flip letting the mask cover his face. He then landed. After a few seconds the suit fell off of a bow very flustered looking Tony. She laughed seeing the scene change. She saw Pepper pulling into the Malibu mansion drive way. She saw Pepper gaze out her window. Liz looked as well and saw a giant rabbit that said "Marry Christmas Pepper."

Liz laughed. Classic Tony. The scene changed once again. There were three people in living room of the Malibu mansion. Pepper, Tony, and a brunette woman were standing and talking. All of a sudden there was a large explosion. She woke to a blurted image of Captain Rogers. She kicked and pushed him away screaming, not realizing what she was doing. There was a sharp ringing in Liz's ears. She could see Captain Rogers mouthing something as her vision cleared, but she couldn't make it out. Finally the ringing in her ears stops.

"Elizabeth it's me. It's Steve. It's ok. Your in the Tower. Your safe. It's just me." Captain Rogers said looking into Liz's terrified eyes.

Liz took a shaky breath.

"S...sorry Captain" Liz said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Elizabeth you don't have to be sorry. Are you ok? What happened?"

"Yeah. I'm ok. It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N...no. It's ok."

"Ok. Well if you ever need to talk I'm here."

Liz nodded.

"Captain?" She asked.

"Yes?" Captain Rogers answered.

"How were you the only one who heard me scream?"

"We all get night mares. Most of the team probably thought it was Natasha. We all scream sometimes."

"And what about Natasha?"

"She came up here too. I told her it was ok and she went back to bed. It's ok."

"Oh."

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Y...yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

The Captain nodded and walked out. Liz sighed. How could she have a dream like that? Seeing as there was no way she would be sleeping any time soon she decided to hit the gym. Since she was already in shorts Liz just threw on a tank top and her sneakers before walking out. When she got close to the elevator she heard a voice.

"Shall we finish that punching lesson?"

She turned and saw Captain Rogers. She smiled and nodded


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait. My tablet is being stupid. But thank Molly for posting this. Thanks Molly! Any way enjoy. And if you haven't seen thr Princess Bride I suggest watching it. It's a great movie.

Chapter 5  
"Ok keep you core tight. Turn your hips. Trough your body into your punch. It gives you more power." Captain Rogers said.  
Liz punched the focus mist as hard as she could. The Captain took the gloves off.  
"Ready to trying on the bag?" Captain Rogers asked  
Liz nodded her head and walked over to the bag and began punching she thought about every thing. The dream the explosion, Blake, the portal, Tony not calling her. All the anger and hatred she had held inside was coming out. Her final though came back to the explosion. Liz punched as hard as she could. The bag broke of the chain sending the bag flying across the room and sand flooding out of it. Liz's breathing sped up. Captain Rogers put a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.  
"Elizabeth, are you sure your ok?" he asked  
Liz nodded before walking over to the bench to get a drink. The Captain walked over behind her. There was a SHIELD alert. He looked at his phone.  
"Look. I have to go. Fury needs us. If you need any thing Banner should be in the lab. We'll finish this when I get back. Ok?" Captain Rogers said.  
Liz just nodded her head and sat down as the Captain walked out. She placed her head in her hands. Liz thought about crying. But no. She couldn't. She had to stay strong. She got up and walked over to the shooting range. She grabbed a small hand gun and loaded it. After turning off the safety she turned to the target. She extended her arm and pulled the trigger. As if in sync Liz flew backwards hearing a loud pop. As she hit the ground she groaned in pain. Dislocation? Probable. Liz pushed herself up with her right arm and walked into the elevator.

"Dr. Banner. Help!" Liz said walking into the lab.  
"Well that's a dislocated shoulder if I've ever seen one. Have a seat."  
Liz did as she was told.  
"This is going to hurt. On the count of three. 1, 2, 3!"  
"POP!"  
That was the signal. Dr. Banner had popped her elbow into its socket. Liz yelled in agony. Banner gave her an apologetic look. He took her arm and put it in a sling. Liz thanked him and headed to the communal floor. She turned on the tv see the Princess Bride. She laughed.  
"I love this movie." it had just gotten to the rhyming part. She started quoting. "'That Vizzini, he can fuss.' 'Fuss, fuss... I think he likes to scream at us.' 'probably he means no harm' 'he's really very short on charm'" Liz laughed. "'Fezzik are there rocks ahead?' 'if there are are we'll all be dead' 'no more rhymes now I mean it' ' any body want a peanut'"  
"I see your quoting the Princess Bride." a voice said.  
"Blake" Liz said running to her best friend.  
The girls hugged for a moment before Blake noticed Liz's arm.  
"Lizzy what happened!" Blake asked.  
"Don't worry. I'm ok. I just dislocated my elbow." Liz said smiling.

The girls were sitting on the couch laughing when the elevator opened. They looked up. The Avengers walked out. In the back of the crowed was a dirty blond girl in a navy blue suit with a quiver full of blue arrows and a blue bow. Ok seriously are we all going to be using middle aged weapons now?  
"Who the hell is that?" Liz said referring to the girl.  
"This is Kip. She's my sister." Clint said.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys. So my tablet is still being stupid. Sorry about the wait. But thank you Molly for being amazing and posting this for me. So every one thank Molly for getting this up. Because seriously she has been amazing. And seriously you guys need to read her story if you haven't. My story won't make any sense if you don't read hers because they line up. Any ways. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!_**

Clint had a sister? Clint had a sister!? What the hell?! Liz tried to catch her breath. This. All of this was too much. Captain Rogers set a hand on Liz's shoulder. She jumped and screamed.

"Elizabeth are you ok?" The Captain asked.

Liz pushed her way past "the new girl" and into the elevator leaving Captain Rogers calling her name and Blake alone. Liz ran to her room. She sat down on her bed for only a moment before The Captain came in. Liz saw him and tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. The Captain looked at her. He walked over to her and held out his arms. Liz stood up and let him pull her into a hug. Liz put her arms around his waist. She cried. It felt like only seconds before Captain Rogers pulled out and sat them down. Liz caught a glimpse of the clock. 2:45. They had been standing there for 15 minutes. Liz looked at the Captains shirt. It was soaked from her tears.

"So you want to tell me what exactly's going on here Liz?"

Wait did he just call her Liz? He had never called her Liz. Only Elizabeth. That's odd. Part of her wanted to hug him and cry more. She didn't know what to think of this situation. Was he a friend? An uncle? A brother? Or a father? Liz didn't know. But this is what she did know. She knew she could trust him but he was more than a friend. She didn't have any uncles. Tony was her brother. As for a father...well Steve. Or Captain Rogers had been more of a father to her then Howard Stark. She didn't know what Steve was. But she knew he was good. And she could trust him. And she could tell him what was on her mind. Wait. She thought. She just called him Steve. Twice! Liz didn't care any more. Liz decided it was time to tell him every thing. From waking up and hitting her head on the car to dislocating her elbow. She started from the beginning. After she was finished Steve pulled her into a hug.

"Liz, at the beginning of this I said some things about your brother. About how he wasn't the man to lay down on the wire and let the other guy climb over. I was wrong. He proved me wrong by almost dying. And as for that dream of yours. Well the bunny part does sound like Tony. As for the explosion. That's not going to happen. I promise you it's not." Steve said.

His voice was steady. And calm. He was relaxed. Even as he held Liz to his chest he was calm. It was as if he knew what to do in every moment. This just made Liz cry harder. She didn't want Steve to let go. She wanted do stay in his grasp forever. She didn't want him to let go. She felt safe in his arms. She cried into Steve's shoulder. She didn't know what else to do. Why had he taken her in like this? Why had he taken her under his wing even though he hardly knew her? Liz didn't care. And she didn't want to know. She just wanted to stay here forever. And never let go.

"As for this arm of yours" Steve said still holding her, "as soon as it heals, which Banner said should only take a couple weeks, we're going to get you back to breaking bags, and get Natasha in the gym to teach you how to shoot a gun. No more dislocated elbows. For now though well work a couple bob and weave drills, and on your right cross and elbow. And maybe we'll start some kicks."

As he talked he didn't let go. And Liz felt safe.

•••

After about 20 minutes, Liz pulled out. She had stopped crying a few minutes ago but Steve hadn't let go. And that had been ok with her. Steve looked at her. He brushed the last few tears from her face.

"Liz we should go back down. It almost 3:45. If we don't go back down soon some one will come looking. Are you ready?" Steve asked. Liz nodded.

•••

When they got downstairs, Liz saw Tony sitting on the kitchen counter beer in hand, Natasha and Clint on the couch both with beers talking to this Kip person, Rhody talking to Pepper over by the fridge. Liz stood at the opening of the elevator with Steve. He grabbed her hand. Liz followed Steve and sat down on the other couch next to Steve. Liz still wasn't sure how she felt about this Kip girl. She seemed...familiar. Like she had seen her before. But Liz couldn't place a finger on it.

"Hi." The girl said.

"Um hi." Liz said.

"I'm Kip."

"Liz. Tony where's Blake?" Liz asked interested in ending the conversation with the stranger as soon as possible.

She really didn't like new people in general. Which is why she was so confused on why she had opened up to Steve.

"Earbuds went shopping." He said.

Pepper looked over.

"Blake will be back in time for dinner. Don't worry." She said.

Liz just nodded.

"Speaking of dinner..." Clint said.

"You can really only think about your stomach can't you?" Natasha said.

"Some people never change." Kip said laughing and shaking her head.

"Shwarma?" Tony asked.

"We had shwarma on Sunday. Let's get some thing else" Natasha said.

"How about Chinese?" I say.

"That actually sounds really good" Rhody says.

After the team agreed on what to get Pepper called in the order.

•••

It was 9:00. And Liz was exhausted. She decided to get some well deserved rest. So Liz went upstairs. Blake had called and said she had booked a hotel. She changed into her tank top and and Iron Man pajamas before climbing in bed and looking up at the stars though her sky light.

Sent from my iPhone


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
 ** _Hey guys! Ok I'm so SOS sorry about the thing with chapter seven. That was my mistake sorry. Ok so this chapter might be a little boring but it gets exciting toward the end. Enjoy!_**

 **Two weeks later**.

Liz saw a young woman step into a cave like environment. The woman looked about 27. She had long dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a brown jacket and a pair of jeans. There were two very large stones in the middle of the "cave" one coming up from the floor and one hanging down from the roof. In the middle of the two large stones was a red mass. It seemed to be moving. The woman touched the mass and was absorbed in a red light. The scene changed. She saw a man. He looked depressed. Like he didn't care about any thing any more. Like he had lost his only reason worth living. But as Liz got a closer look she realized it was Loki. He was almost unrecognizable. He was talking to some one. Liz couldn't tell what he was saying but as she turned she realized he was talking to Thor. As she stepped toward Thor, she ran into some thing. Glass. Loki was imprisoned. The scene changed yet again. She saw Thor, Loki, and the young woman. The woman had a terrified look on her face. Liz saw Thor holding Loki's body. At that moment Liz realized something. Loki was dead.

She heard a beeping next to her head. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. She turned off the alarm before getting. Ready for the gym.

•••

"For a while I thought you weren't going to show." She heard a familiar voice say.

Liz smiled. She walked up and warped her arms around Steve's waist. She breathed in his pine scent as he hugged her back.

"Lizzy are you ok?" He said.

"Yeah. Um...so what are we doing today?" She asked.

"New combination drill, knife defense, and Natasha's going to be down here to go over a few gun skills with you so we can prevent any more dislocated elbows."

"Ok."

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

"Grab a tomb stone and let's get started!"

Liz had stopped wrapping her hands a long time ago. So. She set her bag down and grabbed a tomb stone throwing it at Steve. He caught it and set it down lower. Liz got it her fighting stance, and let the combination drill flow through her mind. Groin kick! Jab! Cross! Jab! Elbow! Knee! Knee! Disengage! Sprawl! Liz continued to do this drill for about 2 minutes. Which was longer than Steve had ever made her go before. Liz's breathing was heavy. She walked over to the bench to get a drink. The elevator opened and Natasha walked in.

"Perfect timing!" Steve said. "You can help me teach knife defenses!"

"This is not what I signed up for Rogers." Natasha growled under her breath.

"Liz toss me that knife."

Liz did as she was told and tossed Steve the fake knife. He handed it to Natasha. Natasha came at him wide with the knife. Steve grabbed her wrist, punched her in the face, gave her two knees to the stomach, bent her wrist in what looked like a highly uncomfortable position, and stepped back turning causing Natasha to fall. Steve kicked her in the ribs, kicked her in the face, bent her wrist in and pulled it out with the knife in hand. He helped Natasha up. She didn't look hurt at all.

"How do you not look like crap? Steve just beat you like a red headed step child!" Liz said.

"It looks like Steve beat me but really he came close to the contact point on my body but never touched me. It's a safety in training thing." Natasha said.

Liz nodded.

"That and Mr. Patriotic here couldn't hit a girl even if she was trying to kill him." Natasha commented

Liz laughed

"Shut up Romanoff. Ok. Your turn Liz." Steve said.

Steve charged her. She repeated the sequence Steve had done with Natasha. He had her run the drill for 5 minutes.

"Good. Grab the focus mitts. We're going to run that bob and weave drill." Steve said.

Liz tossed him the mitts and got in her stance. And Steve threw his right arm at her head. She sucked and side stepped. This drill went on for a while before Steve finally said.

"Good job. I'm going to let Natasha take you from here."

"Ok." Liz said.

She wrapped her arms around Steve's waist one last time. She pulled out seeing Steve smiling down at her. Steve grabbed his bag and walked into the elevator. Liz sighed.

"Well you and Rogers have gotten awfully close." Natasha said hinting at the fact that they were dating.

"What? Oh that? No. That's nothing." Liz said. And she meant it too. Steve had become like a father figure to her. He was the closest thing she had ever had to a father. Howard Stark was Tonys father. Not Liz's. And that was what she knew.

"Mhm. Sure. Because that's not what the team thinks."

"Well they're wrong. Steve's my dad."

"Wait what?"

"I mean he's like my dad."

"Liz what do you mean?"

"Howard was Tonys dad. Not mine."

"Ok. What do you mean?"

"Howard always liked Tony better. He never cared what I did. Hell I could disassemble and assemble a car in a couple hours and he never cared. He was to absorbed in Tony."

"Oh."

"Steve...he took me in. He...he just let me be me. And he appreciated what I did. And who I was. Unlike Howard."

"Oh. Liz...I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just do this."

Natasha nodded. She gabbed a semi-automatic pistol.

"Ok. Open your dominant hand to expose the webbing between your index finger and thumb. Taking the pistol in your other hand, insert the grip (handle) of the pistol into the web of your dominant hand. With your thumb on one side of the grip, keep your middle, ring, and pinky fingers curled securely around the other side just below the trigger guard. Ok. Now steady it with your other hand. Cup your non-dominant hand to cradle your firing-hand in it. It should not be used to grip the gun, but primarily for steadying the gun vertically and horizontally. Align both of your thumbs for support and accuracy. Ok now make sure your thumbs are clear of the hammer. It hurts like hell if you get hit by it and can also be extremely dangerous. You don't want to drop a loaded and cocked gun with the safety off out of pain. Ok. Good. Now get your feet about shoulder width apart. Lean forward just a little bit and bend your knees slightly. Make sure you have good balance. Ok now. Extend your right arm almost completely but not all the way now bend your left elbow at about a 130 degree angle."

Liz had followed all of Natasha's instructions. She hoped it would be enough.

"Control your breathing. If you hold your breath it will make you shaky and your shot inaccurate. Pull the trigger as you exhale." Natasha said finishing her instructions.

Liz aimed the gun at the target. She slowly inhaled. As she exhaled she pulled the trigger. She stumbled to the ground but wasn't hurt. Natasha helped her up and the two women looked at the target. The bullet hit dead center.

 **An hour later.**

Liz ran our of the elevator and tackled Steve onto the couch laughing.

"Hey. Haha. How did it go?" He said laughing.

"It went great." Liz laughed as a strand of hair fell into her eyes.

Steve laughed at her again. He brushed the hair off her face with his warm, gentle fingers. She laid her head on his chest and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. At that moment, that perfect moment, Tony walked out of the elevator.

"What the hell Rogers?!" He yelled.

"No! Tony this isn't what it looks like! I swear! Tony please. Let me explain!" Liz begged realizing what he thought was going on.

"Elizabeth shut up!" He yelled at Liz.

"No! Tony this isn't what you think! Please just listen to me!"

"No! Elizabeth go upstairs."

Liz ran into the elevator crying. Terrified of what Tony would do to Steve.

"You son of a bitch Rogers! I trusted you! I let you live in my god damn tower and what do you do? You start flirting with my sister! That was a real ass hole move right there."

"Tony please. Let Liz and I explain. She's right. It's not what it looks like. Not at all. Please Tony. Just calm down." Steve said in a calm voice.

"Rogers your so lucky I don't beat the shit out of you right now. If I were you I would leave while my neck was still in one piece."

Steve nodded and walked into the elevator. Liz had watched it all on her lap top. Steve was gone. Steve was gone and it was all her fault. Why had she been so stupid? Liz had lost the only farther figure she had ever know. And it was all her fault. Liz turned and sobbed into her pillow. She hated Tony. She hated him so much right now. She needed to see Steve. But she couldn't find him. She didn't know enough about computers to do it. But she knew some one who might. Liz took a picture of Steve, and her lap top and made her way down the stairs.

•••

Liz knocked on a door. As it opened she saw a girl with long dirty blond hair pulled back in a pony tail, a blue muscle shirt, a pair of jeans and some navy blue combat boots. She still had her quiver hanging from her hip, but no bow in hand. It was Kip.

"Look. I know we didn't exactly get off on great terms but I need your help." Liz said.

Kip nodded and side stepped gesturing for Liz to come in.

"What's up?" Kip asked.

"I know your an assassin. So I'm assuming you can do a facial recognition trace. Or at least know some one who can. Please. I need to fined this person. Please."

"Ok. I think I know some one who can help. But you can't tell any one about this. Especially the fact that I go by the name Sara. Why is not important. But just don't tell any one. Ok?" Kip asked

"Ok."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah. Here" Liz said handing her the picture of Steve.

Kip took the picture and took a picture of it. Before dialing a phone number.

"Hello?" A female voice asked.

"Felicity! I sent you a picture. I need you to find a location on that person. But don't tell Oliver." Kip said

"Ok. But Sara where are you?"

"New York. Personal mission. Don't worry."

"So you have a personal mission dealing with Captain America?"

"Felicity do you have the location or not?"

"Yeah. 3307 North Washing Avenue."

"Thanks Felicity!" And with that Kip hung up.

"Thank you Kip. Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah. No problem. Now go find him. And good luck."

"Thanks. I owe you one." Liz said smiling and running out completely forgetting her lap top.

•••

Liz burst out of the tower turning right and running as fast as she could. She ran a couple more blocks before turning left onto Washington street. She ran, searching for 3307. Finally she came to an apartment building with the address 3307 plastered in big bold numbers on the front of the door. Liz ran into the door. She saw the stairs. Six floors. Let's start in the middle. Level 3. Liz bolted up the stairs yelling Steve's name. She ran down the level 3 corridor yelling for Steve until a man jumped out in front of her. She didn't recognize the man.

"Can I help you?" He said.

"I'm looking for Steve Rogers." Liz said. And from there it went black.

 ** _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *maniacal laugh* Cliff hanger every body! Haha! Ok but seriously please review._**

Sent from my iPhone


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok so I know I was a bit mean with the last cliff hanger. Muahahaha. Sorry. Not really. I enjoy all the suffering. Hehehehe. Any ways. Be prepared for a brutal chapter. Most of you are probably going to hate me after this chapter. Any way. So some of you may have noticed some thing odd about Liz in chapter 5. I know Hourseluver00 did. Thanks for the review by the way. Also I would like to give her a personal shout out for giving me a brilliant idea, and the amazing advice she gives. She is so much help! Thanks Hourseluver00! So if you notice some thing about Liz that's developing (I'm not going to say what) know that it was all her idea. I never thought about doing this until she said some thing. She's amazing at writing to. So please check out her awesome stories. Any ways. I need to shut up. Sorry I like to talk to you guys. Any ways. I present you. Your chapter. Muahahahahahahahahahaha!*evil laugh*_**

Liz shook her head. She was coming to. She took a deep breath in feeling a sharp pain in her rib cage. Nothing was broken. She knew that thank god. But it was probably bruised badly. She held in a scream.

"Ok. Liz snap out of this. Calm down. Deep breaths. Inhale exhale." She spoke to herself  
Liz followed her directions. She was going to be ok. Steve would find her. And if Steve saved her Tony would have to let Steve come back. Right? Right. Every thing will be ok. And Kip knew where she went. So Kip could give some information. Liz looked around taking in her surroundings. The room seemed to be concrete. No windows. Just a wood door. She was sitting in a chair. Thankfully there were no zip ties. Just rope. Liz brought her leg up just enough so that she could reach inside her boot. Ok. Seriously? Who ever kidnapped her was an idiot. They didn't even search her for weapons. She pulled her pocket knife out of her boot. She started sawing at the thick rope strands. She was about half way through the first strand when the door opened. A stalky man with tousled black hair walked in. He wore a ragged, old, and dirty red plaid shirt with a pair of ragged jeans. He looked down at her. He had a scar across his fore head. His eyes were pitch black, as if he had no soul.  
"Hello Ms. Stark. How are you doing?" The man said. "Your going to answer a few questions for me. And if you chose not to answer them, well...thing will get, how to put this...ahh. I know. Excruciatingly painful. Are you ready?"  
"Go to hell." Liz replied.  
"Haha. I was hoping you would say that. It always makes these things more fun." The man said.  
He took his hand and slapped Liz's face. Heat rushed through her cheek. It tingled, and felt like it was on fire. She spit at the mans black heavy duty boots. He laughed a deep laugh. It sounded like he was hacking though. This made Liz cringe. He raised his foot and kicked her square in the chest. The chair Liz was in flew back wards hitting the concrete wall. Liz felt some thing loge it's self in her side as the chair hit the wall. Her pocket knife. The wooden chair broke. Liz was free of her bonds but she was forced to the ground out of pain. She fell to her hands and knees. Her mouth filled with blood as she coughed. The man must have seen the knife in her side.

"Ahh. An escape artist are we?" He said.

He grabbed the knife and twisted it in her side, before pulling out slowly. Liz screamed. Her high pitched wails echoed around the room. The man laughed his awful hack. Liz wheezed and coughed out more blood. The door opened again. In the back of her mind she pleaded for it to be help. She needed to be saved. But it wasn't. It was a skinnier man. He was also younger. Around Liz's age. He looked at her with pity. Why wasn't he helping her if he felt bad for her?! He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. That's all Liz could see.

"Magnus," the boy spoke "your needed in statistics."

"Well Ms. Stark looks like you got lucky. I hope your ready to cooperate when I get back. Because if you thought that was hell Ms. Stark your in for a rude awakening." Magnus, as the boy had called him, said.

Liz stared dangers at him as he walked out. Her pocket knife in his hand. Liz cried. Partially out of pain, but mostly out of fear and anger. She stood up. She was going to charge the door. But she knew even if she did break the door down, and get out, there would be hundreds of people out there trying to kill her. Instead she screamed and turned. She punched the concrete wall as hard as she could preparing for immense pain. But she didn't. Instead she felt her hole body tingle. And heard a crack. But it wasn't from her arm. It was from the wall. Liz stared at the spot where she had punched. There was a hole. Liz had punched a hole in a concrete wall. She screamed from fear backing away from the wall as fast as she could. The boy wakes in. Liz turned and put back to the wall again.

"P-please. Don't hurt me. Don't h-hurt me a-any mo-more. P-please." Liz begged crying and clutching her bloody side.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm going to help you get out of here. My name is Danny. You can trust me. I'm with SHIELD. I'm on an undercover mission. You can trust me." Danny said.

Liz nodded. She was terrified. She just wanted to get out of there. She sobbed. Danny walked over and grabbed her pale, clammy, shaky, terrified hands. He handed her a gun. It was a semi-automatic. Liz pulled her hand away from Danny shaking her head no. She didn't want to touch a gun. Not if it meant she was going to use it to kill some body. Danny looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. He nodded his head in understandment. He grabbed her hand and ran out the door. He led her down what seemed like dozens of hallways. She knew she would get lost in a place like this. Left. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. It kept going like this for a while. Liz was starting to feel light headed. From blood loss she suspected. Honestly she didn't care any more. She just needed help. Her head spun. She tried to get a better look at Danny. He was skinny, but well built. He wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans, and like Magnus he wore black heavy duty boots. Danny rounded a corner into a large square room. Liz took one step and collapsed. She'd lost to much blood.

"Come on! We have to keep going!" Danny said trying to hide the panic in his voice.

He knew if he got caught trying to help her escape not only would he be tortured, but he would be tortured constantly until his hart stopped. He thought about leaving Liz. But he knew he couldn't do that. But she was so weak. She could barely move.

"Please! Please. Look I don't know who you are but I know your Tony Starks little sister. Please. Look if they catch us...just please. Look I know you've lost a lot of blood. But they've found out your gone and they will be here soon. Please I don't want to die." Danny pleaded.

Liz looked in his eyes. He was about 22. Like her. But when she gazed she realized that he was just a scared little boy. And that on the inside she was just a scared little girl. Liz stood up. She had to get out of here.

"Ok. H-help me get out of here." She said standing.

She was shaky. Extremely shaky. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold her own body weight. Danny grabbed her arm and put it around his neck. They were about to walk out when 10 men filled the hall way behind them. They all had guns. And they weren't afraid to shoot.

"Run!" Danny said "Run!"

Liz did as she was told she hobbled a long next to Danny. He was practically dragging her. But Liz did the best she could. Until "bang bang bang!" Liz screamed. All of a sudden she couldn't breath. Her back first. Then her chest. Then her left side, Then her hole body felt like it was on fire. She realized she had been shot. Then her leg. She collapsed. Her leg was burning. Then she heard a snap in her leg. The bullet that had hit her leg had hit her bone and snapped it. Liz broke. She crumpled to the ground and cried and screamed. And as she fell, another bullet entered her right shoulder. Danny picked her up sending more pain through her body. Liz was ready to give up.

•••

"Help!" Danny cried bursting through an apartment door to see a very shocked Steve Rogers. "Please. Help me. I don't know who she is. But she's hurt. And I knew she was looking for you. Please. Help me."

•••

Steve looked at the boy. He was holding a girls crumpled, bloody body. Liz. He thought.

"Ok. **_Ok so I know I was a bit mean with the last cliff hanger. Muahahaha. Sorry. Not really. I enjoy all the suffering. Hehehehe. Any ways. Be prepared for a brutal chapter. Most of you are probably going to hate me after this chapter. Any way. So some of you may have noticed some thing odd about Liz in chapter 5. I know Hourseluver00 did. Thanks for the review by the way. Also I would like to give her a personal shout out for giving me a brilliant idea, and the amazing advice she gives. She is so much help! Thanks Hourseluver00! So if you notice some thing about Liz that's developing (I'm not going to say what) know that it was all her idea. I never thought about doing this until she said some thing. She's amazing at writing to. So please check out her awesome stories. Any ways. I need to shut up. Sorry I like to talk to you guys. Any ways. I present you. Your chapter. Muahahahahahahahahahaha!*evil laugh*_**

Liz shook her head. She was coming to. She took a deep breath in feeling a sharp pain in her rib cage. Nothing was broken. She knew that thank god. But it was probably bruised badly. She held in a scream.

"Ok. Liz snap out of this. Calm down. Deep breaths. Inhale exhale." She spoke to herself  
Liz followed her directions. She was going to be ok. Steve would find her. And if Steve saved her Tony would have to let Steve come back. Right? Right. Every thing will be ok. And Kip knew where she went. So Kip could give some information. Liz looked around taking in her surroundings. The room seemed to be concrete. No windows. Just a wood door. She was sitting in a chair. Thankfully there were no zip ties. Just rope. Liz brought her leg up just enough so that she could reach inside her boot. Ok. Seriously? Who ever kidnapped her was an idiot. They didn't even search her for weapons. She pulled her pocket knife out of her boot. She started sawing at the thick rope strands. She was about half way through the first strand when the door opened. A stalky man with tousled black hair walked in. He wore a ragged, old, and dirty red plaid shirt with a pair of ragged jeans. He looked down at her. He had a scar across his fore head. His eyes were pitch black, as if he had no soul.  
"Hello Ms. Stark. How are you doing?" The man said. "Your going to answer a few questions for me. And if you chose not to answer them, well...thing will get, how to put this...ahh. I know. Excruciatingly painful. Are you ready?"  
"Go to hell." Liz replied.  
"Haha. I was hoping you would say that. It always makes these things more fun." The man said.  
He took his hand and slapped Liz's face. Heat rushed through her cheek. It tingled, and felt like it was on fire. She spit at the mans black heavy duty boots. He laughed a deep laugh. It sounded like he was hacking though. This made Liz cringe. He raised his foot and kicked her square in the chest. The chair Liz was in flew back wards hitting the concrete wall. Liz felt some thing loge it's self in her side as the chair hit the wall. Her pocket knife. The wooden chair broke. Liz was free of her bonds but she was forced to the ground out of pain. She fell to her hands and knees. Her mouth filled with blood as she coughed. The man must have seen the knife in her side.

"Ahh. An escape artist are we?" He said.

He grabbed the knife and twisted it in her side, before pulling out slowly. Liz screamed. Her high pitched wails echoed around the room. The man laughed his awful hack. Liz wheezed and coughed out more blood. The door opened again. In the back of her mind she pleaded for it to be help. She needed to be saved. But it wasn't. It was a skinnier man. He was also younger. Around Liz's age. He looked at her with pity. Why wasn't he helping her if he felt bad for her?! He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. That's all Liz could see.

"Magnus," the boy spoke "your needed in statistics."

"Well Ms. Stark looks like you got lucky. I hope your ready to cooperate when I get back. Because if you thought that was hell Ms. Stark your in for a rude awakening." Magnus, as the boy had called him, said.

Liz stared dangers at him as he walked out. Her pocket knife in his hand. Liz cried. Partially out of pain, but mostly out of fear and anger. She stood up. She was going to charge the door. But she knew even if she did break the door down, and get out, there would be hundreds of people out there trying to kill her. Instead she screamed and turned. She punched the concrete wall as hard as she could preparing for immense pain. But she didn't. Instead she felt her hole body tingle. And heard a crack. But it wasn't from her arm. It was from the wall. Liz stared at the spot where she had punched. There was a hole. Liz had punched a hole in a concrete wall. She screamed from fear backing away from the wall as fast as she could. The boy wakes in. Liz turned and put back to the wall again.

"P-please. Don't hurt me. Don't h-hurt me a-any mo-more. P-please." Liz begged crying and clutching her bloody side.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm going to help you get out of here. My name is Danny. You can trust me. I'm with SHIELD. I'm on an undercover mission. You can trust me." Danny said.

Liz nodded. She was terrified. She just wanted to get out of there. She sobbed. Danny walked over and grabbed her pale, clammy, shaky, terrified hands. He handed her a gun. It was a semi-automatic. Liz pulled her hand away from Danny shaking her head no. She didn't want to touch a gun. Not if it meant she was going to use it to kill some body. Danny looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. He nodded his head in understandment. He grabbed her hand and ran out the door. He led her down what seemed like dozens of hallways. She knew she would get lost in a place like this. Left. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. It kept going like this for a while. Liz was starting to feel light headed. From blood loss she suspected. Honestly she didn't care any more. She just needed help. Her head spun. She tried to get a better look at Danny. He was skinny, but well built. He wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans, and like Magnus he wore black heavy duty boots. Danny rounded a corner into a large square room. Liz took one step and collapsed. She'd lost to much blood.

"Come on! We have to keep going!" Danny said trying to hide the panic in his voice.

He knew if he got caught trying to help her escape not only would he be tortured, but he would be tortured constantly until his hart stopped. He thought about leaving Liz. But he knew he couldn't do that. But she was so weak. She could barely move.

"Please! Please. Look I don't know who you are but I know your Tony Starks little sister. Please. Look if they catch us...just please. Look I know you've lost a lot of blood. But they've found out your gone and they will be here soon. Please I don't want to die." Danny pleaded.

Liz looked in his eyes. He was about 22. Like her. But when she gazed she realized that he was just a scared little boy. And that on the inside she was just a scared little girl. Liz stood up. She had to get out of here.

"Ok. H-help me get out of here." She said standing.

She was shaky. Extremely shaky. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold her own body weight. Danny grabbed her arm and put it around his neck. They were about to walk out when 10 men filled the hall way behind them. They all had guns. And they weren't afraid to shoot.

"Run!" Danny said "Run!"

Liz did as she was told she hobbled a long next to Danny. He was practically dragging her. But Liz did the best she could. Until "bang bang bang!" Liz screamed. All of a sudden she couldn't breath. Her back first. Then her chest. Then her left side, Then her hole body felt like it was on fire. She realized she had been shot. Then her leg. She collapsed. Her leg was burning. Then she heard a snap in her leg. The bullet that had hit her leg had hit her bone and snapped it. Liz broke. She crumpled to the ground and cried and screamed. And as she fell, another bullet entered her right shoulder. Danny picked her up sending more pain through her body. Liz was ready to give up.

•••

"Help!" Danny cried bursting through an apartment door to see a very shocked Steve Rogers. "Please. Help me. I don't know who she is. But she's hurt. And I knew she was looking for you. Please. Help me."

•••

Steve looked at the boy. He was holding a girls crumpled, bloody body. Liz. He thought.

"Ok. Give her to me." He said.

The boy reluctantly handed her over to Steve. Steve took Liz's limp body and ran.

•••

Steve ran into the lab his shirt soaked in Liz's blood. Danny ran in a few moments later. Dr. Banner looked up from his work. He as Liz and froze for a moment.

"Bring her over here!" He said ridding over to a table. "What happened?" He spoke again as he looked at Steve.

"I don't know! Ask him!" He said pointing to Danny.

"She was brought to this ware house where I was working undercover. She was being tortured for information." Danny said swallowing.

"What kind of information?" Steve asked.

"Information about you."

Dr. Banner looked up from his work.

"What else?"

"Well she was kicked. It hit her collar bone and stabbed with a knife, and shot three times." Danny said.

"Any exit wounds?"

"N-no."

"Ok. Look I'm going to need both of your help. She has three bullets inside her. I need to get them out. Steve there should be some rope in there," the doctor said pointing to a cabinet,"and I need you to help me clean out the wounds."

Danny did as he was told. After they tied down the barely conscious girl, Dr. Banner striped her shirt off. All though her back was covered in blood she was quite beautiful. Her back was slightly muscular. And her beautiful peach colored skin looked beautiful in the light. Or at least the spots with out blood did. Banner started at the wound in her right shoulder. He took a tool and stuck it init her back moving it around. The girl must have felt it because she screamed. Her cries we blood curtailing shrikes. Some thing like you would hear in a horror movie. Banner finally hit something. He stared to pull the took out causing the girl to shriek more. Once he got the bullet out the girl began to sob.

"Where else was she shot?" Dr. Banner asked.

Danny pointed to her left lung.

"Her lung is collapsed. We need to get her to a real hospital now." The doctor yelled.

•••

"Help!" Steve cried running into the hospital.

The doctors took Liz's limp body and shut Steve out.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys. So after the last chapter where I was really mean I think you guys should have a new chapter sooner than later. Hehe. Yeah. Last chapter was interesting. Any ways I make no promises about Liz's safety. Also. Since Liz is um...going through things, this chapter will mainly be in Danny and Steve's perspectives._**

Since it was clear the doctors weren't going let them see Liz any time soon the three men went to the tower.

•••

"What do you know?" Steve said to Danny.

"N...not much." Danny replied in a sad stressed tone.

Steve sighed and buried his fave in his hands.

"Danny please. Tell me what you do know." Steve begged.

The boy sighed before sitting down on the couch across from Steve.

"Ok. My name is Danny Thomson. I'm agent 45 of SHIELD. I was sent into Ambassador under cover to collect intel. I saw this girl being brought in. I didn't know who she was but I had seen her in a couple of Mr. Starks files. I knew she was important to SHIELD. Or at least she was an asset. I didn't know any thing about her. Just that she was important." The boy finished.

"What can you tell us about Ambassador?" Steve asked.

"Again. Not much. They broke off from the Strategic Scientific Reserve in 1942. Toward the end of WW2. The SSR was going practically no war after that. Ambassador recognized that. Lots of agents went rouge to Ambassador. They were supposed to be a separate branch off a SHIELD after the war. An alley so to speak. But Ambassador decided to go a...different direction."

"Great. So what does a different direction mean?"

"It means they don't like SHIELD. Or any one associated with it."

At that moment a blond girl walked out of the elevator. It was Kip.

"Steve? Where's Liz?" She asked

•••

After Steve and Danny explained every thing they found a stoic look plastered on Kips face.

"We need to tell the team. See what we can find out Ambassador. I'll check out some of my sources. See what I can find. Mean while see if Tony can do some digging. See what Clint and Tasha know about them." She ordered.

"Kip what sources?" Steve asked

"Just some friends."

With that Kip walked out.

Within minutes the team was assembled. Every one but Tony was present. But seconds later he walked out.

"ROGERS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, AND WHERE THE HELL IS LIZ?!" He yelled seeing Steve.

"Tony calm down. I'm about to explain." Steve said

Tony started to move toward him. Clint stood up and put Tony in a tight head lock. The assassin had given the sassy billionaire enough room to breath but just barely. Steve say down on his bar stool he had pulled over, and he told every one exactly what Danny had told him.

"Hmm. I'll admit. The name Ambassador does ring some bells. Clint?" Natasha said tucking a strand of hair behind her eat before looking at Clint.

"Yeah. Name sounds familiar. But this is a smaller organization. Nothing like Allegiant. To small. I've heard Ambassador once or twice. But I don't know much. I've heard the name Magnus mentioned in the same sentence. But I don't know. They haven't exactly been on SHIELDs most wanted radar in my memory. I know they branched off of the SSR during the war. After the war, when the SSR fell to creat SHIELD, Ambassador simply slunk back into the shadows. But Ambassador was never really with the SSR. A lot of rouge agents went to Ambassador. Steve you used to work for the SSR. Can you tell us any thing?" Clint said

"I don't remember much. I was kind of kept in the dark for the most part. But I do remember one thing. I remember there being common talk of random SSR agents leaving. Most of their reasons were they didn't like the way HYDRA or the SSR was doing things. But I saw a couple of them Ina later battles. So that proves our SSR theory correct." He said. "Danny any of this mean any thing to you?"

"Just the name sir. Magnus. He was my SO back at that warehouse where they took that girl." He said.

"Liz. And ok. That gives us a start. Barton. Romanoff. I want you to start searching files. See if you can find any thing. Stark. You hacked into SHIELD, so let's see how useful that information is. Banner. I want you to get the ballistics report on Liz. Danny. You and I are going to go have a nice long chat with Director Fury. Any questions?"

No one responded. Steve took that as a no.

"Great. Get to work." He ordered.

Since Clint and Natasha were going to the helecarrier as well, Steve and Danny decided to share a quinjet. The ride was short and quiet. Which was fine by Steve. He didn't care. Heck he enjoyed the silence. It gave him time to think. Why would Ambassador want to get to SHIELD? And why now? Why not 70 years ago when SHIELD had just started out and was weak? Steve's thoughts were interrupted by Clint saying they had landed on the carrier. Steve stood up and walked out of the jet with Danny on his heals. Walked through the carrier and stormed into Furys office.

"What do you know about Ambassador?" Steve demanded.

"By all means Rogers let your self in." Fury said in a pisses off tone.

Steve slammed his fist into the desk, leaving a considerable dent.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION. NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT AMBASSADOR!" Steve yelled

Fury sighed.

"They're bad people. We've run into them once or twice. Not much. Masters of torture. They get what they need from you. Either of free will or by force. Either way after they get what they need they kill you. They try to get there hands on alien tech mostly. That's why they target SHIELD agents."

"Then why would they target Liz?" Steve demanded getting extremely pissed off now.

"Because she's an asset Rogers. And if you don't like that then your going to have to kill her because guess what. No matter what you do she will always be a target."

Steve cursed before walking out with Danny following him.

•••

Steve sat next to Liz's hospital bed. He looked at her phone. He grabbed it and turned it on. Her lock screen was her and Steve hugging. They both looked so happy in that picture. Liz had her long brown hair braided back and Steve's brown leather jacket. Steve was in his white t-shirt. He unlocked her phone and went to her music. He found her play list and clicked "vitamin string". It was a bunch of modern song (Any where from rock like fall out boy to pop like one republic. Which Steve had no clue who those bands were. He'd just heard Liz mention them) played by orchestra. Which Steve liked. She had a lot of songs on there. 87 to be exact. Steve clicked shuffle and Wake Me Up began to play. And Steve dozed off.

 **Two hours later.**

Steve awoke to doctors rushing in to the room. Liz had flat lined.

"Clear!" A doctor yelled.

Nothing happened. Liz was gone.

 _ **MUHAHAHAHAHA! Well that's the end guys. Sorry. I hoped you enjoyed the story. I know it was kind of short but...any ways. I know you all probably hate me. Also to Hourseluver00 sorry about ruining your morning. And thanks for the follows every one. But you might want to keep checking in. I might add a couple surprises. As in how the avengers cope with Liz being gone and all. Any way. Bye guys. Love y'all. Hope you all read the chapters about the avengers coping. Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok. So like I said. This will probably be the last chapter. This is going to be Liz's funeral, and how every one is dealing with these things. Any ways. I need ideas for New stories. So if you have some please give them too me. Any ways. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Steve slammed his fist against the wall of the hospital. She was gone. She was really gone. Steve sat down on a bench out side of what used to be Liz's room. Steve looked down, head in hands, and saw a pair of navy blue combat boots. He looked up and saw Kip starring at him. He sighed and looked down again. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard what happened. Steve this isn't your fault."

"How is this not my fault?! It's all my fault!" Kip bent down next to him.

"Steve. Listen to me. I'm the only one who knows about this. I was the only one at the Tower when they called." Steve looked up at her.

"W...what are you talking about? Why didn't you tell anyone!?"

"Steve... calm down. Look. I can help Liz, but you need to trust me."

"What are you talking about? She's gone!"

"Steve. Do you trust me?" Kip looked into his eyes. He returned her a gaze. He saw pain and lose on her eyes. What has this girl been through? He thought to himself. He made his decision and nodded.

"Good. Now we need to move now. Before Tony finds out. Lets go." Kip got up and started to walk towards Liz's room.

"Kip. What are we doing?" Steve asked., suddenly unsure.

"Something I know l'm going regret." She didn't let him respond. She pushed open the door to Liz's room and walked in.

···

Fantastic! Steve thought. If Kips regret this then were screwed.

Steve decided it would be best to not interfere with what Kip was doing so he went back to the Tower.

Two Hours Later

When he got there, he saw Tony sitting on the couch with two empty beer bottles next to him and a third half full in his hand. When he saw Steve walk in he sat up straighter.

"How is she?" He asked extreemly worried.

Steve looked down in despair, and guilt.

"Tony there's no easy way to say this but..." he couldn't finish that sentence.

"No...no she can't be. She just can't be. Oh my god. Lizzy..."

At that exact second the elevator dinged, the doors opened revealing Kip and Liz. Wait Liz?!

"W...Wait. Lizzy?" Tony asked.

"Um yeah. Who else would it be?" She said

Steve looked shocked. What the heck? What did Kip do? Steve didn't care. Liz was alive alive and ok. Sure she had a couple scrapes and bruises. But over all she looked ok. He walked over to her quickly but not quite a run. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

···

Liz's legs felt week. And she couldn't remember much. She felt drained and weak. Heck she was surprised her legs hadn't given out on her already. But as Steve pulled her into his arms, Liz realized how tired really felt. Liz let herself fall into his arm. She put all her weight against him but she doubted that he cared. Although it was only 4:00 in the afternoon Liz needed sleep.

"Can I go lay down for a little while?" She asked, her voice raspy.

Steve planted a kiss on the top of her head before picking her up bridal style and carrying her up to her room.

···

Every one had pretty much eaten. Steve had said he was going to bed about 20 minutes ago but was waiting in the stair well for Kip to go to bed. He had to figure out what Kip had don't to his daugh-Liz. What was he thinking? He had almost called Liz his daughter. He had never even wanted kids. He shook his head. Things were getting to complicated. He sighed. Before he realized it, he was on the ground with an arm on his throat. Kip was sitting on top of him.

"God Damon it Steve!" She said getting off of him.

Steve stood up pretending to be calm before he slammed her into the wall. He was going to figure out what she did to Liz.

"What did you do to her?!" He growled.

"I saved her life Rogers and if you can't appreciate that then your an ass. Look I'm not going to tell you what I did. That information is classified-" she was cut off

"Like all of your lies?"

"What I tell you isn't lies. Look Liz is alive. So just be happy with that."

With that Kip pushed Steve off of her and walked away. As he heard the stair well door of her floor he close, he heard a scream he'd become all to familiar with. Liz. He ran up the stairs realizing that no one was going to worry enough to follow him. He burst through her door. He ran and pulled her into his large warm arms. She sobbd.

Finally she took a deep shaky breath.

"C-can I have some water?" She croaked in between sobs.

"Of course!" Steve walked over to the night stand with the water pitcher and glasses and poorer her a glass before giving it to her the glass. As she took it the glass it touched her hand before it shattered. Liz screamed backing away as quickly as she could, falling off the bed. Steve ran to the hysterical girls side.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Lizzy calm down. Calm down. Come here." He said

Liz slowly crawled into his lap. Steve held out his hand. Liz looked at it for a moment before taking it. Steve felt Liz's grip. It was insanely strong. But he knew she wasn't trying to hold his hand that hard. She griped it just a tiny bit tighter before Steve heard a crack and couldn't move his hand. Liz must have felt it to because she screamed and pulled her hand away as quickly as possible. Steve ignored the pain in his broken hand and wrapped his arms around Liz.

"What's happening to me?" Liz sobbed into Steve's shoulder.

"Nothings wrong with you Lizzy." Steve said stroking her hair.

But in all reality Steve was thinking the exact same thing. There was some thing very very very wrong with Liz.

"Do you want to try to go back to sleep?" Steve asked Liz, seeing she was starting to calm down.

Liz shook her head vigorously tightening her grip on Steve's core. Steve stroked her hair again with his good hand. His broken hand was extreemly swollen. He needed Bruce to take care of it.

"What if I promised I would come right back after I ran to do some thing?" Steve asked

"Y-you promise?" Liz said in a tiny scared voice.

"I promise. Ill be right back. Ok?"

"O-ok."

Steve laid Liz back down and pulled a blanket over her body and walked out.

···

Liz cried. There was something very wrong with her. Seeing Steve had helped her to not be afraid. Sure Liz had always been strong when she was emotional but that was more than her just being emotional. She barely griped the glass before it broke from her grip. Her muscles were burning. This was what happened when ever her strength kicked in. God. What wrong with her? She didn't remember much. Heck. She didn't remember any thing. She remembered being tortured. She remembered her muscles burning. She remembered awful images of images of Tony in an explorationexploitation. She just She remembered Steve's hand shattering. She broke Steve's hand. She broke captain Americas hand. The captain America. She barely griped his hand. She didn't even grip it that hard. God. There was something very wrong.

···

"Steve I really wish you would tell me what you did. Every bone in your hand is shattered. That's not natural." Bruce said as he finished wrapping Steve's cast.

"Banneri all ready told you. I dropped a weight on it. I couldn't sleep so I went to the gym" Steve said getting pissed off.

"Ok. Ok. Ill stop asking. Look. Just be careful."

And with that Steve got up and walked out of the room.

···

When he got back into her room, Steve saw Liz curled in a fatal position. Her knees were tucked to her chest tightly, and her hands were clenched in fists so tightly they were white from blood loss. Steve could see that every muscle in her body was tight. She went and scooped up the little girl and held her. He felt her muscles loosen. She relaxed a little bit.

"H-hows your hand?" Liz asked shakely

"Absolutely fine. Doesn't even hurt." Although he knew it probably didn't sound convincing, it was all he had. "Will you tell me why you screamed earlier?"

Liz nodded.

"I had another dream. I saw you and Natasha talking in a mill on an escalator. Finally you guys kissed. Then I saw fury get that. You ran after the shooter and and threw your shield at him. He turned and caught it. He had a metal arm. Then I saw Natasha get shot. I saw you fighting the man with the metal arm and then I saw you mouth his name like it was a question."

"And what was the name?" Steve asked.

"B-Bucky."

Steve hoped Liz couldn't read his expression in the dark. Bucky was dead. Steve watched him die. Bucky was dead. And be had to except that. Besides it was just a dream. Steve just nodded.

"Well you should get some sleep. It's late. But don't worry. Ill stay with you.I will always stay with you." He said.

"Wait. There's something you need to know. My strength. I've always had it. But...it used to be only when I was extreemly emotional. Like with the punching bag. That was my strength. All people except for the exception of us and maybe a couple other people only use 20 percent of there muscle. Their be in only allows them to use that much . When I get emotional, my brain uses 199 percent. You can control how much strength you use. I can't. And now 100 percent of my strength is always used. Steve. I can't control my strength."

 **She's alive! Muhahaha! Ok so I know that was a really mean teaser death. Please forgive me. I just couldn't help myself. Anyways. TThis story isn't close to over yet. But going back to my previous AN if you do have ideas please give them to me. They don't even have to be avenger related. If you have and idea for anything, please let me know and I will see what I can do. Any ways. Thanks y'all. See ya next time**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so Molly's taking forever to post and I was supposed to wait for her but... any wway sorry for the wait. Request always welcome. Please review.**

Shit! Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit and Shit. God. This isn't good. Steve thought. God. Ok. Stay calm. Stay calm just stay calm Rogers. He said to him self.

"Ok. Liz. It will be ok. It's ok. Well figure all this out. I promise. But first I think we need to get some sleep. Ok? Well talk about this in the morning. I promise." Steve said trying to keep his voice from shaking

It took Liz a moment to respond. Most likely it was because she was trying to be her stubborn self and say she was ok and argue. Finally she responded.

"F-fine."

Steve opened his arms and Liz crawled in and laid her head on his chest.

···

Liz's eyes slowly opened. She sat up disoriented and drowsy. She looked to her left and saw Steve wasn't there. She looked at the clock on her left night stand seeing it was 7:30. He probably was in the gym. When she turned on her right side, she saw a blond girl in a navy blue shirt sitting in her window sill bow in hand, and quiver on hip. It was Kip.

"H-hi." She said.

"Liz tell me what you remember." Kip said getting strait to the point.

Liz knew what she wanted so she told her.

"I remember... feeling nothing and then all of a sudden I was surrounded by water. I jumped out of the water and then i...i think I was sedated. When I woke up I was

in a bed in a room that looked like the inside of a castle." Liz said, recalling the strange room she had woken up in the day before. "A...and I remember you talking to a man with a short beard and a weird accent. He c...called you Al Safar i think. He s...said that this would came at a...a price...And that you knew what he...He wanted... Kip what's going on?"

"Liz you can not tell any one! No one can know. Not even Steve. Understand?" Kip said seriously

"What? Kip that's not fair. I don't keep secrets from da-Steve. And he doesn't keep secrets from me. That's why we work lots well together. So the fact that you expect me to keep a secret from him isn't fair."

"Liz! Life isn't fair! So get over it! Life isn't sitting around in a glamorous Malibu California mansion and shopping and blowing all your money on designer cloths. So grow up. What you saw can't be told to any one! Especially not the team. Got it?"

"Kip. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'll explain later." And with that she walked out.

Oh god something wrong. Something is very very wrong. I need to find Steve. She thought. Liz, not even bothering to get dressed, ran down stairs to find Steve in her gray shorts, and blue tank top. Steve. Steve where are you? Liz thought desperately. Steve please. If your any where here please Steve. Please. She begged her mind. Steve I need you. Liz ran frantically her hair falling out of the braid she had put it in the night Liz smacked into Steve. She was disoriented for a moment before shaking herself out of her thoughts and wrapping her arms around Steve's waist. Steve stumbled backwards most likely from shock but there was the possibility that her strength knocked him off balance. Steve got down on his knees.

"Lizzy what's wrong?" He asked brushing the fallen hair out of her face.

"I...I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Steve asked her gently.

"I...I...I just had another bad dream..." Liz didn't know what came over her. She suddenly felt like she shouldn't tell anyone. She had to trust Kip...She did trust Kip. But why? Her thoughts were interrupted by Steve.

"Oh Lizzy, it's ok. You're ok." He wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. What was happening? Why did she all of a sudden trust Kip? She doesn't even know her. She sank into Steve's embrace. He picked her up and carried her back into her room. He put her down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. He sat on the chair next to her bed. She close her eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

···

The dreams were more vivid this time. She saw a man who looked slightly Chinese. She didn't know how she knew it but his name was the Mandarin. He's was dangerous. A terrorist. She saw Pepper. Afraid and in pain. Liz could almost feel her pain. She felt a burning sensation in her body. She felt as if every inch of her were on fire. She wanted it to stop. Then she saw something else. Some thing completely different. It was Kip. But at the same time it wasn't. She knew it was Kip. But she looked different. She looked like the girl who had broken into the Tower a few weeks ago with the man in the hood. But that couldn't have been Kip. Kip was standing on a roof top from what Liz could see. Suddenly Kip turned. A smile on her face. Another woman entered into the roof. This woman looked slightly older. She had long dirty blonde hair, and wore a gray business suit with a white blouse underneath her jacket. She had a large black purse in hand. The two women hugged. They talked for a while be for the dirty blonde woman left. Kip walked over to the edge of the roof preparing to jump off, before she turned seeing someone. She looked shocked. Liz couldn't tell who the person was but Kip obviously knew who ever it was. With out warning 3 arrows planted them selves in Kips stomach and she fell backwards her body limp. Liz woke in a cold sweat. She barely kept the scream from escaping her mouth. Steve slowly got up out of his chair and walked over to Liz's bed and sitting down next to her.

"Hey." He said. "How ya feelin'?"

"Like crap." Liz replied grogily. "Have you figured out how to control my strength?"

Steve sighed.

···

What was he supposed to tell her? Yes and make her feel better? Or the truth? looked into the hopeful girls eyes.

"Not yet. But I'm close. In the mean time I think we need to do every thing we can. To keep your muscles relaxed. What are things that relax you?" Steve said

"Music. Music of any kind. I like tea. And rain. And big sweat shirts. I like sitting in my window sill. With tea. And a blanket, and my ear buds in. And I had food. Lots and lots of junk food. Haha. Ahh. And a good book." Liz sighed. Almost as if it was a memory. "It was rainy that day. And I opened my window. And I let the cool air brush across my face. Huh. That day...that was the most relaxing day I've ever had."

"Liz is that a memory?"

"Um I think so."

"That's good. That gives us something to recreate. Look. I'm going to go get you some tea. But I'll leave setting up the window sill and finding the book and music to you. Ok?" Steve said standing up.

"Ok." Liz nodded

Steve smiled down at her before walking out. He ran into Kip in the hall.

"Hey Kip." He said with a smile as he walked past her.

"Hey Steve." She said returning his smile.

He stoped to talk to her for a moment.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you liked basements." He said

Kip laughed. "I do. I came up here to see Liz. Where are you going?"

"Store. Want any thing?"

"Um. Would you mind grabbing some stuff if I wrote if I gave you a small list? It's only about 4 things. I'll give you the money too."

"Just give me the list. I don't need the money."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What can I get for you?"

"Um a 6 pack of diet coke, a big bag of cheetos, some of the little 8 packs of Hershey bars, and then a couple big bags of 3 musketeers."

"Yeah. No problem." Steve said smirking.

"Thanks." Kip said before she turned and walked off toward Liz's room.

Before Steve could even reach the first floor of the Tower Liz texted him.

Hey can you grab some pop rocks? And twizlers? Please? :-)

Steve smirked. What started out as a grocery run for tea had become a run for tea, soda, chip, and candy. Haha. Guess that's just what happens when you live with 22 year old girls. He thought to himself.

···

When Steve got back to the Tower he went to the communal floor and put the girls things on the island counter and texted Liz.

I'm back. Got every thing as requested. Sitting on island counter.

···

Liz had gotten up and put her hair in a messy bun before throwing on a fresh pair of army green sweat pants and a gray tank top. Liz walked over tho the large circular window sill and set up some pillows and blankets, when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it. It was Kip. Her blonde hair was tied back in a loose pony tail. She was wearing her blue legging, one of her blue shirts, her bomber jacket, and her combat boots. But something was different. She didn't have her bow in her hand, or her quiver on her hip.

"Oh! Hi Kip." Liz said some what shocked.

"Hey Liz. Are you um...doing any thing?" Kip asked .

"No. Not really. Just hanging out. Want to come in?"

"Sure."

"You want to hang out? I don't really have any thing to do. And I've been trying to make some friends..."

Kip laughed. "Yeah. I'd love to hang out Liz."

"Cool." Liz said blushing.

Liz walked over and sat on the inner side of the window sill. Kip followed sitting on the outer rim. She looked at Liz.

"Um do you mind if I..." Kip started

"Of course not. Mi casa es tu casa. Or how ever you say it. Point is make your self at home. What's mine is yours." Liz said.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Liz said smiling. Maybe she was making a friend.

···

Liz's phone buzzed. It was a text from Steve.

I'm back. Got every thing as requested. Sitting on island counter.

···

The girls went down stairs and grabbed the bags. Liz saw Kip walk over the the bar. She grabbed something but Liz couldn't tell what it was.

···

Kip opened the door from the stairs into the pent house. She walked down the hall toward Liz's room. She saw Steve walk out. And her greater her.

"Hey Kip." He said with a smile as he walked past her.

"Hey Steve." She said returning his smile.

He stoped to talk to her for a moment.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you liked basements." He said

Kip laughed. She had to admit, basements were where she felt safest. "I do. I came up here to see Liz. Where are you going?"

"Store. Want any thing?"

"Um. Would you mind grabbing some stuff if I gave you a small list? It's only about 4 things. I'll give you the money too."

"Just give me the list. I don't need the money."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What can I get for you?"

"Um a 6 pack of diet coke, a big bag of cheetos, some of the little 8 packs of Hershey bars, and then a couple big bags of 3 musketeers."

"Yeah. No problem." Steve said smirking.

"Thanks." Kip said before she turned and walked off toward Liz's room.

She knocked on the door and waited for Liz to open the door. Liz opened the door. Kip saw a girl with brown hair tied up in a messy bun. She wore a gray tank top and army green sweat pants.

"Oh! Hi Kip." Liz said slightly shocked.

"Hey Liz. Are you um...doing any thing?" She asked slightly embarrassed.

"No. Not really. Just hanging out. Want to come in?"

"Sure."

"You want to hang out? I don't really have any thing to do. And I've been trying to make some friends..."

Kip laughed. Honestly she needed a friend too. "Yeah. I'd love to hang out Liz."

"Cool." Liz said blushing.

Liz walked over and sat on the inner side of the window sill. Kip followed sitting on the outer rim. The window sill was a large circle. It was comfortable. And a light shade of gray. She looked at Liz.

"Um do you mind if I..." Kip started

"Of course not. Mi casa es tu casa. Or how ever you say it. Point is make your self at home. What's mine is yours." Liz said.

"Thanks." Kip took off her bomber jacket an unlocked Erkinstine boots before she slipped then off.

"No problem."

···

The two girls talked for a while before Liz looked down at her phone.

"Steve's back. Let's go get our stuff." Liz said.

"Ok."

The two walked down. Kip saw Liz walk over to get the bag. She thought of some thing her and Clint used to do when they were little. She smirked before walking over to the bar. Sho grabbed a couple shot glasses, and walked over to Liz, meeting her at the elevator.

"What's with the shot glasses?" Liz asked

Kip hesitated before getting the elevator.

"Family tradition." She said.

"Oh." Liz said smiling.

···

Why was Kip so hesitant to get in the elevator? Liz thought. They had taken the stairs going down but Kip was really hesitant to get in. And the whole ride up she seemed anxious. Liz shook the thought away. What she was really curious about was why Kip had the shot glasses. Liz looked in the bag to see what kind of pop rocks Steve had gotten. He had gotten strawberry, blue raspberry, cotton candy, and grape. Liz got excited. She hoped Kip liked pop rocks growing up likes she did. As the two girls walked into Liz's room they sat on the window sill. Liz set the bag down and Kip grabbed a few things from inside. She pulled out some small coke cans, a large bag of cheetos, several packages of Hershey chocolate bars, and a couple bags of three musketeers. Liz looked at Kip in shock. Kip looked slightly embarrassed.

"I...I hope you don't mind. I thought we could share if you don't like them I can go get som-" Kip started, but was cut off by an excited Liz.

"You know me so well." Liz said.

The two laughed and sat down. Liz pulled out the 4 different kinds of pop rocks and laid them out.

"What are those?" Kip asked curiously.

"Pop rocks. You can't tell me you've never had them before." Liz said opening them

"No. What are they?"

"Here. Hold out your hand."

Kip did as she was told and held out her hand. Liz poured a small amount into her hand. The red rocks tumbled out of the package, some all ready starting to pop. Kip slipped the candidates rocks into her mouth.

"That is so weird!" Kip said. "And they taste like strawberries."

"Yep. The closest thing I've ever had to a real strawberry." Liz said.

The two laughed.

"Ok. Now. My turn." Kip said.

She grabbed the shot glasses and 2 coke cans. She popped them open and poured a shot sized amount in the shot glasses. She handed one to Liz.

"To a long friend ship?" Kip said in a questioning tone, raising her shot glass slightly. Liz smiled.

"To a long friendship." She said following suit.

The two put their lips to the glasses and drank. Kip started to refill the glasses before Liz grabbed Kips hand and poured the red rock candies into her hand.

"What's this?" Kip asked.

"Try them with he coke." Liz demanded

"Um ok."

The two girls poured the candy in their mouths followed by a sip of soda. Kips eyes opened with shock.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" She said.

"Haha. I can't believe you never tried these as a kid!" Liz laughed

Kip sighed. "I didn't exactly have the most fulfilling childhood..."

"Oh."

Liz looked down feeling bad that she'd said even said any thing. Kips expression looked pained as if she was having bad memories. The room went silent. And the air became tense. Finally after about 5 minutes of science Kip spoke up.

"Liz. I know about your strength. And I know you can't control it. But if you want, I'll help you learn how to control your strength. And I'll teach you how to fight in the process."

"I...I...does Tony know?" Liz said

"No."

"God. Ok. Teach me how to fight."

"Ok. Meet me in the gym in 10. And bring a water bottle. Your going to want it."

With that Kip got up and walked out leaving Liz alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Ok. So I'm sorry this took so long to up date. Molly has had chapters ready for a while and I have had no time to write. Any ways. I'm actually get stuff done now so yeah. So this chapters going to have a lot of Liz's thoughts so I'm going to put them in italics. Any thing in italics will be Liz's thoughts. Here's the next chapter. Read, Enjoy, Drop a comment!**

Liz put on an army green tank top, and gray leggings, tying her brown hair back in a pony tail. She put on her shoes before heading down to the communal floor to grab a water bottle. She noticed she was a few minutes late. ' _Oh well. Kip won't mind. After all. We're friends."_ Liz walked into the gym. Kip stood in the middle of the gym wearing a dark blue workout shirt and black capri leggings. Her hair was tied up onto a tight ponytail.

"Hey, sorry I'm late but I figured you wou-" Liz was soon interrupted by Kip.

"Liz, let's get one thing straight. Outside of this room you and I are friends, but once you arrive on this floor you and I are nothing more then trainee and trainer. You will be on time, you will be respectful, and you will listen to, and do everything I tell I understood?" Kip said sternly. Kip was going to be tougher than she thought.

"Uh, yeah... I'm s-"

"Don't apologize. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Ok."

"Good. Now let's get started. First thing is first. Before we start working on combat let's do some strengthening exercises."

She led Liz to another room. One wall was cover in weights, another weapons. In the middle of the room was sparing matts, a long the wall was treadmills, and punching bags. On the back wall was a shooting range. Kip lead Liz to the back corner of the gym. A smile formed on her face when she saw something. Liz noticed. " _Oh god. Why is she smiling like that? I really don't like this smile. It's an evil smile... This is like one of the smiles Tony gives me when he's about to make me test a suit for him."_

"Why are you smiling...? Should I be nervous?" She asked.

Kip turned around and gestured behind her. There was a large...thing behind her. There were two parallel beams going up and down with rungs going up. There was a bar going across the first rung.

"Liz, say hello to one of my favorite workout contraptions ever, the salmon ladder." There was a moment of silence.

"Ok...um, what's it for?" She asked confused.

A mischievous grin formed on Kips face. It was the exact smile Tony would give her before he had her help him with an experiment that was probably going to explode.

"Observe." Kip grabbed the metal bar that rested on the small rungs on the side of the ladder. She gripped it tightly and lifted herself of the ground, readying herself. She quickly pulled herself up, as though she was doing an incredibly fast pull up, but she stopped halfway through letting the momentum launch herself up to the next rung of the ladder. She did this over and over again until she was at the top. She hung onto the bar for a moment before dropping down to the mat. An unimpressed liz stood at the bottom.

"What? You want to try?" Kip asked sarcastically.

"Oh come one, it can't be that hard." Liz said. Kip raised her eyebrow.

"You want to try?" Kip repeated, more seriously.

"Yes."

"Be my guest." Kip retrieved the bar and put it back on the bottom rung. Liz gripped the bar and copied what Kip had done. She pulled herself up and...missed the next rung, falling backwards and landing on the mat below. A loud snort came from Kip. "The salmon ladder not only requires strength, but also coordination, concentration, and skill." She walked over to where Liz lay on the ground and held out a hand. Liz grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"You knew I was going to fail, didn't you?" She asked.

"Liz, everyone fails their first time. I did, Clint did, Nat did. The point is that you don't let that failure get the better of you." She paused, thinking of a quote she had heard once. "why do we fall Liz? So we can pick ourselves back up again."

" _Oh my god! No! I hate that quote! Dad used to tell me that all the time!"_

"Wow, very philosophic." Liz said. Kip laughed.

"Yeah. Now, try again. This time grab the bar evenly, pull yourself up with the same force on both sides of your body. Use the muscles in your back to propel yourself up, your core to keep you balanced, and your grip to keep a steady hold on the bar so you don't fall off when you reach the next rung. Got it?"

"I think..." Liz grabbed the bar, preparing to try again.

OOOOO

"Are you kidding me?" Liz said thinking about how ridiculous.

"Do I ever kid, Liz?" Kip asked.

"Do I have to do this?"

"You said you wanted something easier to do."

"This is stupid!"

"Liz, Just slap the water!"

"What's the greater purpose of this?"

"You'll see. Now do it."

"Fine." Liz rolled her eyes and slapped her hand down at the bowl of water. After she had done it twice, she looked up at Kip. "Seriously, what is the point of this?" She asked. Kip sighed angrily.

"Just do it."

"Fine." She slapped the water again and again until there was barely any left in the bowl. "There, now I'm done. Now what?"

"Fill it back up again."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Liz. Just do it."

"Ugh. Kip why are we doing this?

"Fine. This is a very old technique used to learn to shoot worth a bow."

"How does this help with a bow in any way?"

"Here." Kip handed Liz her bow. "Draw it back." She told her. Liz grabbed the bow and hooked her fingers around the string. She pulled it back half way before the string slipped off her fingers, causing the bow to fly foreword out of her grip, hit Kip in the hand, then slam to the floor and skid across the room. Liz looked up at Kip. Kip was holding her hand, cradling it with her other hand.

"Shit! That hurt!" She said

"Oops..." Liz said.

"Ok. Obviously bows are not your skill set. Why don't we try something else?" She got up and walked over to the weapons. "Let's try this." Kip grabbed one of the Bo staffs off the weapons rack.

"What's that?"

"It's a Bo staff. It's great for close combat, also my weapon of choice."

"I thought you liked bows..."

"I do. But to be honest, that's Clint's thing. I always liked Bo staffs. Here." She tossed one of the staffs over to Liz. Liz clumsily caught it.

"Grab it evenly, like this." Kip showed Liz the proper grip and they began to train.

OOOOO

Kip and Liz had been training with the Bo staffs for half an hour. Liz had broken three of the staffs in the first fifteen minutes but hadn't broken any in the last ten minutes. They were sparring with the staffs, Liz was doing well. She was using the techniques and the attacks Kip showed her. " _I'm getting pretty good at this. Maybe some day I'll be as good as Kip."_ Liz felt invincible. Of course that didn't last long. With in seconds of her thought, Liz blacked out.

OOOOO

There was a loud crack as Liz came too. Or at least she thought she had come too. Liz realized that she was still standing. Her breathing was heavy. She saw Kip on the floor and the half of the Staff in her hands. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god Kip are you ok? I don't know what came over me, I just-I just swung... I'm so sorry!" Liz dropped the half of the staff she was holding. It clattered to the floor.

"N-no I'm ok." Kip got up, stumbling as she did so. Liz rushed over to steady her.

"Oh god are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kip brought her hand up to her forehead where it was hurting. When she lowered her hand and looked at her finger it had blood on the tip.

"You should get that checked by Bruce."

"No. I'm fine. Don't worry." Kip grabbed a towel and wiped the blood of her forehead.

"Are you sure? You're bleeding pretty bad." Liz seemed worried. Kip gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'm used to this kind of thing."

"What do you mean?" Liz gave her a strange look.

"Nothing, here um... Let's get back to training." Kip grabbed another Bo staff.

"Um...Can we maybe try something else? I mean the Bo staff is cool and all but..."

"It's not your your thing?"

"Well I just…" Liz looked down at the floor.

"It's ok Liz. Here, come on." Kip Lead Liz over to the weapons rack. "What would you like to try next?"

"Um... " Liz looked at the weapons. _"What the hell was that? Why would I ever hurt Kip? Why did I black out? This isn't right. I need to talk to Steve about this and soon."_

"Liz, are you sure you don't want to take a break?"

"Absolutely not. In fact I think I found something that interests me…" She turned around holding two throwing knives in each of her hands. Kip instinctively moved into a defensive position. Liz lowered the knives. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh," Kip relaxed. "Sorry, I um…just have some other things on my mind. So…you want to try the knives then?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, but just try not to stab yourself, or me or that matter."

"Hey! You're mean."

"I'm just being a realist."  
"You're mean." Liz made a fake pouty face.

"C'mon then, lets see if you're any good with these.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, big thanks to Molly. She's being amazing right now and Posting this cuz I'm not feeling well. This chapter is kinda long so sorry about that but a lot of REALLY important stuff happens. Anyway enjoy and review. Thanks again Molly.**

Chapter 13

Liz, Kip, and Bruce sat in Bruce's personal lab. Kip was sitting in a table as Liz say in one of the counters. Liz was thinking about a lot of things. Especially about her black out. She didn't understand why she blacked out and she needed too. She put her hand over her mouth as she saw how bad Kips injuries were.

"So tell me again how you ended up with a dislocated finger, a concussion, and a stab wound."

"I am so sorry Kip…" Liz's voice was laced with stress.

"No its ok. It's not your fault." Kip started to get up.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You've lost blood and you have a concussion. You should really just lay down for couple of minutes." Banner said almost refusing to let her get up. But he failed to convince her to stay down.

"No, no I am fine." Kip pushed herself off from the table and on to her feet, stumbling around. I'm fine…" She mumbled as she fell unconscious.

"What is with the Barton family and not taking my advice?"

"Don't look at me. I'm a Stark." Liz responded with her hands up defensively. Banner sighed heavily.

"Just, help me put her back up on the table please."

Liz walked out of the lab and into the elevator. Liz pulled her phone out of her pocket and called in a pizza. As she reached the communal floor,, she saw Clint sitting on the couch watching tv. Liz walked over to the bar and sat down pulling out her phone. She plugged her ear buds in and played her music. Hold Each Other by Great Big World started playing. Liz grabbed her lap top from behind the bar and opens the SHIELD files she got from the bug Tony planted. She opened up the fi **l** e on Clint.

 **Name: Clinton "Clint" Francis Lance-Barton.**

 **Base: New York City New York**

 **Higher: 6ft 3in**

 **Weight: 230lbs**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Blond**

 **Powers: Expert archer, extensive training in martial arts, and acrobatics.**

 **Family: Quentin Lance (father: Captain of Starling City Police, lives in Starling City) Diana Lance (mother: teacher, lives in Central City)** **Charles "Barney" Bernard Lance (brother)** **Diana Laurel Lance (sister:district attorney lives in Starling City) Sara "Kip" Kipreana Lance Barton (twin sister:: works with league of assassins)** **Barbra "Bobbie" Morse (** **Ex-wife: works with SHIELD) in**

Clint's brothers name was italicized and underlined. Almost like a link to a website. Liz clicked the link.

 **Name: Charles "Barney" Bernard Lance**

 **Base: Mobil,** **Nanda Parbat**

 **Hight: 6ft 3in**

 **Weight: 237lbs**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Red**

 **Powers: Expert marksmen, gifted fighter, expert tactical and acrobatic skills**

 **Family: Quentin Lance (father: Captain of Starling City Police, lives in Starling City) Diana Lance (mother: teacher, lives in Central City) Diana Laurel Lance (sister:district attorney lives in Starling City) Sara "Kip" Kipreana Lance Barton (sister:: works with league of assassins) Clinton "Clint" Francis Lance-Barton (brother: works with SHIELD lives in Manhattan New York)**

 **Charles Lance ran away at age 21 he ran off and joined the circus with his brother Clinton Lance. He was known as Trickshot.** **At age 22 left the circus and joined a group called the League of Assassins and was knows as Hurriat Talab: Freedom Seeker. Lance works both with and outside of the League. Lance is dangerous. If seen kill on sight.**

What? Clint has a brother and another sister? Ok. Liz was preparing to start looking more into detail when JARVIS paused her music.

"Ms. Liz. Your pizza has arrived." He said.

Liz smiled at the AI. "Thanks JARVIS."

"Of course Miss."

Liz walked down and grabbed the pizza, paying the delivery man before walking back up to her lap top. She opened the box and took a bite out of a price of pizza. Liz opened up the SHIELD data base that had been downloaded to her lap top and searched Nanda Parbat. The results were very redacted. Liz sighed. She continued to listen to her music and try to put together the pieces of what Nanda Parbat was when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Pepper.

 _Rhody in town. Going to air port. Want to come?_

Wait. Rhody was in town? Suddenly the stair door opened. Liz closed her lap top and pulled out her ear buds and turned her phone off, forgetting about Peppers text. Liz turned her head seeing Kip sit down next to her.

"Oh thank god you're ok!" Liz pulled Kip into a giant hug. She was so relieved her friend was ok.

"Whoa!" Kip said surprised. "Calm down. I'm fine.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to stab you!" Liz cried. Liz noticed Clint go into some thing that tony went into a lot. Liz likes to call it his "over protective big brother mind set".

"Wait what?" He got up and walked over to them.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kip said to him, defending her self and Liz.

"Liz stabbed you?"

"It was an accident. We were training with knives. It was my fault. I should have made sure she was ready first." Kip said. Just then Tony stepped out if the elevator, hearing the last of Kips sentence.

"Wait what do you mean you were training?" He asked.

"Oh…Um, Kip has offered to teach me to fight a bit. You know…Just in case." Liz said. She was getting nervous because she saw Tony go into HIS over protective big brother mind set." This wasn't going to end well.

"What do you mean teach you how to fight?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"No, absolutely not. I don't want you anywhere near this. You stay out of everything about this." And there it was...

"Tony I'm not asking for your permission! And I don't think I really have a choice if I want to stay out of this or not! What if we have another break in?" Liz was standing her ground and wasn't planning on backing down.

"Then you run away! You do not fight!"

"Tony You can't tell me to do that! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can!" Kip stepped between the two siblings.

"And what gives you that right Tony?" Kip said defending Liz.

"I'm here older brother, it's my job to protect her." Tony said, his voice now at a tell.

"Did it ever cross your mind that she doesn't need protecting?" Kip grabbed the pizza box. "Come on Liz, lets go."

Liz stood up and followed Kip towards the stair well.

"Kip wait!" Clint shouted. He grabbed Kips arm and turned her around.

"Clint what do you want?' Liz's friend said.

"Kip I don't know if this is a good idea." So no one approves of this.

"You too then?"

"What?"

"All of you are exactly alike. You don't think that we are capable of being as good as you."

"Kip that's not what I'm saying!"

"Then what are you saying Clint?"

He didn't respond.

"Thats what I thought."

"Kip…"

"No Clint! I am sick and tired of everyone saying that I'm not good enough, and that I can't do anything."

"Kip, I just don't want you to bite off more then you can chew with this training Liz thing." Wait what? Biting off more than she could chew. Was Liz really that bad? Liz started to think and became worried.

"Clint, I have a newsflash for you." She leaned in and said in a quiet, but forceful tone, "I can handle a lot more then you think I can." Before Clint could say anything else she opened the door to the stairs and her and Liz walked out.

OOOOO

"Um…Kip where are we going?" Liz asked as they were walking up the stairs.

"Somewhere we can get away from those idiots."

"And that would be?"

"Here." They came to a door at the top of the building. It didn't have writing or markings on it.

"Where does that lead?" Liz asked.

Kip grinned and opened the door reviling the outside. There was a small ledge, about seven feet out and eight feet across. It took a moment for Liz to realize where they were.

"Holy crap," she said. "This is the inside of the A on the top of the building!" Liz stepped out onto the ledge. "This is amazing, I didn't know you could come out here. How did you find this?

"Many hours of mindlessly exploring." Kip pulled out a bag that was hidden in the stair well.

"What's that?"

"Its my 'out on the ledge' survival bag."

"What does it have on it?"

"Oh you know, A blanket, a book, some drinks…and some Poprocks."

"Give me!" Liz stole the bag out of Kip's hands and fished around in it. She pulled out a pack of strawberry Poprocks. "I love you so much."

"Wait were you talking to me or the Poprocks?"

"Both."

"Haha. Alright then." They laid the blanket down and sat down on it.

The view was amazing. Liz felt like she could see all of New York. She wondered how she had never found this before. Liz had been living in this tower since she was 16. Either way. She was glad she knew about it now.

OOOOOOOO

Liz and Kip were walking down to the pool when their conversation was interrupted by JARVIS.

"Miss Liz. I have been asked to inform you by Mr. Stark that he wishes your presence in his lab." The AI said.

"JARVIS you can tell him I'm busy and have no disuse to talk to him." Liz replied

"What do you think he wants?" Kip asked her.

"I don't know. Probably to tell me that me fighting and all that crap. Honestly I don't care. He's not my father." Liz said. She was pissed.

"Miss Liz. I'm afraid he is insisting." JARVIS said.

"I don't care if he's insisting, I don't want to talk to him."

"He says its urgent Miss."

"He can wait."

"Miss. He says if you continue to refuse he will send Agent Romanoff to retrieve you."

"Psh. Natasha doesn't scare me."

"With Aldo respect Miss, I believe that is quite...foolish."

"Yeah. Um. Liz. Even Steve and Clint are afraid of her." Kip said, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"You aren't."

"Liz. Any one with half a brain is scared of Natasha. She may be your friend, but where she is from they make you kill your friends. She may seem nice and you may think she is your friend but she is not. There is only one person she trusts and that's my brother. So yea Liz. I am very afraid of Natasha and what she an do."

"Miss Liz...as your friend...I would advise you to listen to Mr. Stark."

"Alright. Fine. Kip. I'll meet you in the pool in a few." Liz said giving Kip a small glance.

"Ok. I'll see you in a little bit then." Kip said. Her voice was reassuring.

Liz huffed. She and Kip parted ways. Liz didn't really want to talk to Tony. But she knew she wouldn't be able to enjoy the rest of her day because he wouldn't leave her alone until they talked. She walked into Tony's lab.

"What do you want Tony?" Liz said. She really didn't care what he had to say.

"Look Liz. I know your mad at me. But listen to me. I am your older brother. It's my job to protect you." Tony said, stress, fear, and anger hidden in his voice.

"No it's not. I can take care of my self."

"Liz listen to me. You need to stay away from Kip."

"Oh. So now protecting me means keeping me away from my one friend?"

"It does if she's dangerous."

"Kip isn't dangerous!"

"Yes she is! She's not who we think she is."

"Tony. Your full of shit." With that, Liz left. She couldn't think. She needed some space. She loved Kip like a sister but she needed to clear her head. She needed to be alone. But unfortunately, as she left the lab, she ran into Steve.

"Oh! Hey Liz. Are you ok?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Liz grumbled.

"You sure? You seem kinda shaken."

"I'm fine ok?!" With that Liz walked off. She couldn't deal with people any more.

Liz walked into the elevator she decided to go back up to the A, but not before grabbing her lap top. On her way up she grabbed her lap top from the bar counter top, with her phone, and ear buds. She then walked up the stairs and out into the A. It was about 4:00 and it was starting to get cool. The cold breeze hit her face. It felt good. She felt free. Free from Tony, from Steve, from her thoughts, her fears, every thing. Liz took a deep breath before she sat down. She put in her ear buds and started playing One Republic. She opened her lap top. She decided to try and figure out what Nanda Parbat was. She opened a SHIELD search engine and looked up Nanda Parbat. The file was extremely redacted but Liz still read what she could.

 _Nanda Parbat is located underneath the Hindu Kush in Afghanistan, and is home to the_ _The League Of Assassins._

Ok. So now Liz had information on what Nanda Parbat is, and now she has to figure out what this League of Assassins is. She shook her head and decided to go with the easiest thing: reading the next file. Natasha's.

 **Name: Natalia Alanova Romanov "Natasha Romanoff"**

 **Base: Manhattan New York**

 **Hight: 5ft 7in**

 **Weight: 125lbs**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Red**

 **Powers: Romanoff was injected with the Soviets version of the super soldier serum in the** **Red Room.** **She has brackets contain her window lines bad widow bites, and her belt carries explosives.**

 **Family: Mother and Father unknown, Ivan Petrovich (became Romanoff's legal guardian and took her to the** **Red Room** **, deceased) Alexi Shostakov (husband deceased)**

 **Romanoff was sent to America by the Russian** **Red Room** **to spy on Anthony "Tony" Robert Stark and Elizabeth "Liz" Ray Stark. She was sent to get information on Tony Starks weapon designs, and make an assessment on if Elizabeth was ready to join the** **Red Room.**

Wait...Natasha wanted to take her to the Red Room? Ok. She needed to find out more. Liz opened the Red Room file. They had had an alliance with the league of assassins. Liz opened the file to the League of Assassins. The file was still to redacted. She decided she'd hack into it. But she was having...difficulties...

"JARVIS. A little help please?" Liz said. Some one was blocking her hack.

"Of course Miss." The AI said.

OOOOOOOO

"No no no no no!" Felicity said. "This should not be happening!"

"Felicity?" Oliver said over coms.

"Some one is hacking into our computers. Oliver you guys are going in blind. I've gotta stop this hack."

OOOOOOOO

"Wait! How the hell are they hacking back?!" Liz said. "JARVIS. Is this even Possible?!"

"It appears so Miss." The AI said.

OOOOOOO

"Felicity how much longer until you can get us outta here?" John said.

"Until I can stop the hack!" She yelled back.

"Felicity! Forget about the damn hack and get us out of here!" Roy yelled.

Felicity sighed and gave up, begin fun to focus on her team.

OOOOOOOO

"Yes! Haha I'm in!" Liz quickly read over the file. She slowly set her lap top down after reading the files about the League and the Red Room. She backed up, steps away from the edge. Then she ran. She left her phone, her lap top, every thing, and ran. She ran down to the basement hoping to find Kip. But she wasn't there...

Liz fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face, anger boiling inside of her. She screamed. After a few minutes, Liz got up. She was about to leave she saw Kips closet was open. Liz walked over to the closet before remembering Tony's warning. Liz opened the door wider, she started searching through it, praying she wouldn't find any thing, but in the back corner, Liz found the suit of the woman who had broken into the tower.

 **Thanks for read! Please leave a coment!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Sorry. I meant to get this up yesterday but II went to the zoo with my family for my birthday and I was exhausted. So. Any ways. Please review and here you go.**

Chapter 14

Liz couldn't breath. Oh god... Kip was the woman in black. Oh god. Liz got her breathing under control before she heard foot steps. Liz silently inhaled before she put the suit back in the closet, dried her tears, and made it appear she was leaving. Kip rounded the corner and both women stood in the door way.

"Oh! Hey Liz." Kip said with a smile.

"Hi." Liz said forcing her self to act natural.

"Why are you down here any way?"

"I was looking for you. I wanted to apologize for missing swimming. But I have some things to do. So. I'll see you later."

Liz began to walk out of the room when Kip called her. "Liz. You good?"

Liz just nodded but truth be told she was any thing but "good".

Liz walked through the tower, thoughts swimming through her mind, until she hit what felt like a wall but in all reality was Steve's abs. After she recovered from her shock, she ran and wrapped her arms around him.

"Whoa! What's this?" Steve said hugging her back.

"Uh I've just had a really long day and I needed a hug. Uh I think I'm going to go to bed but Pepper said Rhody was in town tonight. Say hi to him for me." She said.

"Ok. Sleep well Liz."

"Thanks. Night." Liz called as she walked into the elevator.

Once in the elevator Liz slid her back down the wall until she was sitting, with her knees tucked to her chest. She rubbed her hands over her face. God. Things were so complicated.

Once to her floor Liz put on a purple tank top and some white shorts. She pulled her hair out of its pony tail, and brushed it before brushing her teeth and preparing to climb into the bed when she remembered her lap top, and phone were still out side. It was almost as if JARVIS read her mind because he said "Miss Liz. Miss Potts brought your things up. They are on your desk."

"Thanks J." Liz said.

She grabbed her phone and put her ear buds in and just started with the first song on her phone. 7 Minutes To Heaven by Fall Out Boy started to play as Liz laid down and went to sleep.

OOOOOOOO

Liz wasn't quite asleep yet but she was almost there. She had been thinking about the suit and the files.

Kip had lied to them. What did she want with Liz? We're they ever really friends? Was Kip training her to help her or some thing else? Had Kip done other things that Liz didn't know about? Hundreds of questions raced through Liz's mind. Then her mind jumped to the files. What if Kip was part of the League Of Assassins? What if she was the one who redacted the file? What if she was the one who was trying to prevent Liz and JARVIS from reading the file? Oh god... First thing tomorrow she needed to find out if Kip was the one preventing her from her hacking in.

Liz thought about the Red Room files and Natasha. She had read about the Red a Room and the League having an alliance. What if Kip was training her so Natasha could take her back to the Red Room? Oh god... These thoughts continued to cloud Liz's thoughts until she drifted into sleep her music still playing.

OOOOOOOO

Liz was in the lab with Tony. He had a glass of scotch in front of him as he was working on something for his suit as Liz sipped her Coke and talked.

"Hey Lizzy." He said. "Can you give me a hand with this?"

"Sure." Liz hopped off the counter and walked over.

"Hold this."

Liz did what Tiny asked. She was holding a small pice of titanium alloyed, as tony was preparing to put on the suit. The pice of metal was so small she could hold it with two fingers. Liz adjusted her grip, and as she did, the pice of metal was destroyed by her grip.

Tony looked at her horrified...

"Your a freak!" He yelled at her. "Your a monster!"

"No Tony it's not what you think!" Liz tried.

"Freak! Monster!" Tony continued to yell at her

Liz tried to explain but her brother wouldn't listen. He began to throw things at Liz. She ran out the door of the lab and through the endless hallways of the tower until she saw a figure lying on the floor. She couldn't tell who it was. There was another person on top of the figure. She was wearing a black cat suit, a bleach blonde wig, and held a bow staff. Kip...

She gave Liz an evil smile, before moving slightly to the side so Liz could see it was Steve. Liz inhaled sharply as Kip continued to kill Steve. Liz tried to cry out. But her voice wouldn't work. She tried to stop Kip but she couldn't move. And when she tried to move, she fell into a black pit. She fell and fell and fell until she landed in the back of a car. Two people were in the front. One looked like Tony and the other like Liz.

"That's not what I'm saying Maria. All I'm saying is maybe we should have Lizzy take over the company instead of Tony." The man said.

"Howard. I love you but are you sure that's logical? Lizzy is good with computers and technology. Much better than I am, but look at her skills compared to Tony's. Tony wants to take over the company. Lizzy is 8 years old and doesn't know what she wants to do yet. Tony is 16 and knows where he's going with his life. Howard. He's in MIT at 16. Give Tony the company." The woman said.

Wait. Maria? Howard? Tony? Lizzy? Oh my god! These were her parents! These were her parents sitting right in front of her alive and happy!

Suddenly Howard yelled. "Crap!" And the car swerved. Liz and Maria screamed. The car hit a bump and flipped over. Liz realized this was the night her parents died...

Liz crawled out of the destroyed car knowing her parents were dead. When she got out there was a man with a metal arm, short brown hair, and a gun. His brown eyes were surrounded by black paint.

The mans hair suddenly grew out and he was standing in the road looking at a car, gun raised. He shot and the car flipped over. Then she saw the man looking down at Steve, arm raised and preparing to kill him.

OOOOOOO

Liz woke with a start. She looked at her phone, realizing it was 6:00. She knew tony would be awake and she needed to see him Liz threw her sheets off of herself, tore her ear buds out of her ear, then ran down the stairs to Tony's lab, completely forgetting about Kip. When she ran in he turned and looked at her slightly confused. She ran and hugged him. She began to cry into her big brothers shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"It's ok Liz." Tony said.

Liz gazed up at her brother.

"Tony how is any of this ok?" She said.

"Liz. We've been through worse. We can get through this." He said.

"T...through what?" She said fearing he knew.

"Your strength."

"Oh god! Tony I'm not a monster I promise. I'm trying to control it. I really am! I'm trying so hard! I promise I'll get it under controls."

"Whoa Lizzy. It's ok. Where are you getting these ideas from?"

"M...my dream last night."

Tony pulled out two chairs and the two siblings sat down.

"Tell me about it." Tony said.

Liz left out the part about the files and Natasha and Kip, but explained every thing else. When she came to the part about their parents Tony stiffened but continued to listen.

"T...then I saw the man that killed mom and dad. T...Tony he's alive." Liz said.

"No he's not." Tony said coolly.

"But Tony he is I saw him."

"Elizabeth! Mom and Dad died in a car crash. And it's your fault! If you hadn't gone to piano lessons that day they never would have died! Now get out of my lab before I kick you out of my tower."

"T...Tony..."

"Now Elizabeth!"

Liz ran out of the room crying. She ran up to her room, changing into a pair of gray knee length work out leggings, and pulling her hair up, and putting her shoes on before going to the gym.

OOOOOOOO

Natasha walked into Tony's lab. He saw her walk in and stood up.

"Perfect. I need you to sedate Liz." He said.

"Wait what?" Natasha said taken aback.

"She hasn't been in for her flu shots cuz she has a fear of needles. Can you do I?"

Natasha looked at him skeptically before nodding. She didn't believe him, but she didn't want to know the real reason so she nodded and walked out.

OOOOOOOO

When Liz got there she lowered a punching bag and began to beat the crap out of it. Liz delivered a strong blow, as the bag snapped off its chain. Liz ran to it, before sitting on it and throwing hammer fists, elbows, Palm heal strikes, and regular punches. Liz punched and cried and screamed angry at Tony. She punched, and punched, and punched, not paying attention to any thing.

OOOOOOOO

Steve walked into Tony's lab seeing Kip was already in there, she looked kinda out of it. . Tony was grumbling about some thing that Steve couldn't make out.

"Hey Steve." Kip said, her voice steady but still not quite normal.

"Kip." He said nodding to her.

"Ok. So does one of you care to tell me how my sister got super power?" Tony said.

"Ok. Well we know her powers were dormant until the Lazarus Pit. Maybe it had some thing to do with that?" Steve asked.

"Maybe. But I've never seen it do this to people..." Kip said distracted.

"Ok. Well maybe she was exposed to some thing before the Pit. Maybe the bullet was laced with some thing." Steve said trying to come up with any possible solution.

"The doctors said the bullet was clean." Kip contradicted.

"Well is there any thing else she could have been exposed to?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know!" Steve said. "Tony is there any chance Liz could have been exposed to any thing lab related?"

"God. I don't know." Tony said rubbing his hands over his face. "As a kid she would spend a lot of time at the company. My dad was pretty set on recreating the serum but there's no way she was exposed to any thing there. And when I'm messing with stuff here I lock down the lab so Liz can't get in."

"Are you sure there's no way she got exposed to any thing as a kid?" Steve said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Positive." Tony said, hoping he wasn't wrong.

"Steve. Even if she was there's no way that she would still have what ever she was exposed to in her system. She couldn't have been more than 8 when she was exposed to it." Kip said.

"Well what if it was injected into her blood stream?"

"No. My father only injected things into the blood streams of rats. And he loved Liz. He never would have put Liz in harms way." Tony said.

"So what? The Pit just magically did this to her?" Steve said sarcastically.

"Well..." Kip started.

"No. Ok that's just not possible." Steve said.

"Steve. When people are brought back from the dead things... The person changes. Most the time they have an uncontrollable blood lust but..."

"God... What happened to my little sister..." Tony said sadly, a single tear falling.

"Tony. She's going to be ok. We're going to figure this out." Steve said putting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I really hope so." Tony said.

"Don't worry Tony. Liz will be ok." Kip said, her voice cracking.

Tony nodded before turning around and going back to his work. Kip and Steve shared look before walking out.

OOOOOOOO

Liz was soon laid on Tony's work table. Tony sighed. He took out a syringe and began to take blood samples.

OOOOOOOO

Liz was six years old again. She screamed in laughter as she played with her new toys. She recognized where she was. She was in her fathers office!

"Lizzy." Her father said as she squealed again. "Keep it down please."

"Sorry daddy..." Liz said innocently.

Howard Stark looked at his little girl. She was so sweet an innocent.

"Mr. Stark. The board is waiting for you." Said a blonde woman poking her head in.

"Ah. Yes. Thank you Louisa." He said. "Ok Lizzy. Daddy has to go bye bye for a few hours. Louisa will be out side. I'll be back soon. Ok?"

Liz smiled. "Ok." She stood up on her tip toes and gave her father a kiss.

Howard smiled at her as he left the room. Liz waddled back over to her toys and began to brush her dolls hair. She was singing a song to her self in her quiet voice when the door opened. Liz looked up not seeing any one. She shrugged it off and went back to playing with her doll. Suddenly Liz felt a pain in her arm. She turned and saw a short bald man in a lab coat sticking a syringe in her arm. Liz began to cry as the man pushed her before walking over the the filing cabinet. Howard Starks assistant came in to stop Liz's crying.

"Ok Li- Oh! Dr. Zola. What are you doing here? Mr. Stark didn't give me permission to let you in." The woman said.

"Oh darling. This is for our research on the super soldier serum." He said with his Swiss accent.

The woman just nodded and let Zola leave as she went to stop the six year old Liz from crying.

OOOOOOOO

Liz's eyes opened groggily. She blinked the blurriness away before realizing she was staring at her ceiling. She say up realizing she was wearing jeans and a black tank top, and no shoes instead of her gym cloths she last remembered being in. Liz knew this wasn't s dream. This was real.

The last thing Liz remembered was punching the crap out of that punching bag. Now she was laid on her bed in a new set of cloths and her hair in a side braid instead of its original pony tail. Liz looked in the mirror seeing her make up don't to perfection.

"Jarvis?" Liz said scared he wouldn't answer.

"Yes Miss?" He said. Liz let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Why am I in my room?"

"You blacked out miss. Agent Romanoff found you and brought you up. Miss Potts was the one to clean you up miss."

"Why did I pass out?"

"My guess is physical exhaustion and emotional trauma."

"God. Ok."

Liz grabbed her Aztec cardigan and black high heel boots before she sat down pulling out her phone. She looked at the time. 3:00. She wondered how long she was out for. Then she remembered Peppers text from yesterday: Rhody was here.

"Jarvis? Where's Rhody?" Liz asked.

"He is currently leaving Mr. Starks lab." The AI said.

Liz ran to the elevator pressing the button to the floor of Tony's lab. When she got to the floor, she saw the doors open and saw Rhody.

"Rhody!" Liz said jumping at him.

"Liz!" The two friends hugged before getting in the elevator.

"So why are you in New York!" Liz asked.

"Oh. Well I was in DC for a meeting at the Pentagon, and since I happened to have the suit with me, I decided I would fly up here for the weekend and see you and Tony." He said.

"Well I'm glad you did. Where are you headed?"

"Well um I was gonna go back to my room. I don't really have any thing to do. You?"

"Well I was gonna find you then I didn't have plans after that."

"Haha. Well we still got s few hours left in the day. What do you want to do?"

"We could walk around the park if you want. The leaves are really pretty." Liz said thinking about all the fall colored leaves.

"Sure. That would be fun."

As they walked into the ground floor Rhody grabbed a sweat shirt and they walked out of the tower. As they walked Rhody and Liz asked each other questions trying to catch up.

"So have you made any friends?" Rhody asked her.

"Um..." Liz sated at the side walk as she walked.

Rhody nodded and sighed. Part of the reason he had encouraged Liz I come to New York was to make friends. And she had made some friends. Well. That is if you count the people she was living with as friends. But to be honest...Liz didn't actually feel like they were her friends. And this also wasn't what she had had originally planned for when she got to New York. She had planed to live with he brother and sister and law. She was going to go to college. She was going to live the most as normal as life as possible with Iron Man as your brother.

"Well..." She said.

"Liz..." Rhody said with a sigh.

"Rhody I'm trying. I really am it's just... I don't fit in..."

"Liz. Your 21 and have a masters degree in English. Become a teacher, or a journalist. You need to do some thing with your life. You can't just sit around in your garage all day."

"Rhody I'm not even going to be here much longer. I'm going back to California. And I'm going to go back to school and get a degree in engineering. I realized how much I loved working on my car and... I want to do it for a living."

"Ok. But Liz. You really need to make some friends."

"Maybe I don't want any friends! Maybe every time I make a friend they turn around and stab me in the back!" Liz said. And with that she ran off.

As she ran through the park she thought about how she had snapped at Rhody. But honestly...it was true. Kip was probably the closest friend Liz had ever had, but she had stabbed her in the back. And there was no way Liz would ever trust any one after that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this updated. Molly and I have been really busy. Any ways. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review.**

Morale in the tower had been low for the past week. Clint was always easy to piss off, and was constantly on edge. He had been spending a lot of time in the gym. Natasha was still her reclusive self, Banner stayed in the lab with Tony as usual, Steve was on a mission, Pepper was on a business trip, and Liz and Tony weren't exactly speaking at the moment. But what made things so unbearable was Kip.

She had been constantly depressed for the past week. She had been wearing the same pair of alcohol, and tear drenched sweats. She wouldn't eat any thing except Cheetos, soda or candy, and she slept when ever she wasn't drinking. Although Liz was pretty sure it was due to passing out from being so drunk. She was only in the gym 3 days a week, which Liz didn't really have a problem with, since the only reason she was going to training was because she had to act normal, and was always in her room or the living room, always with liqueur in hand.

Liz was still mad at kip but it was hard not to try and help her.

To be honest Liz hadn't seen kip sober in the past week at all. Liz sighed at the drunk girl on the couch. Liz sighed and stormed out of the elevator.

"Heeeeeey!" Kip slurred with giggles. Liz stared her dead on, her best impression of Natashas death glare in her face.

Liz grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Heeeeeeey. I was waaaasatchiiing thaaaat!" Kip wined.

"Not any more." Liz glanced at the BOTTLE of Russian vodka in her arms. Ok. Even Tony wasn't this bad.

"Oh nooooo. Your not taking this aaaaaw-"

Liz yanked the bottle from her hands and set it on the table.

"Ok Kip. I think I can speak for everyone here when I say this, we are so sick of this mood you're in, I don't know what caused it and frankly, I don't care! You need to snap out of this!"

"Noooooooo..." Kip slurred, half laughing half crying.

"Yep. Come on." Liz picked Kip up, which with her strength was thankfully easy.

"Whoa! Your reaaaaalyyyyy strong." Kip said swaying slightly, due to intoxication.

"Oh my god!" Liz said before mumbling so that not en Kip could hear, "I did not sign up for this..."

"Whaaaaat?" Kip said with giggles.

"Nothing...lets just go."

Kip must have been really REALLY drunk because she didn't protest to going into the elevator it's self.

"Waaaaiiiit! I don't have my driiiink!" Kip said wining and bouncing on her knees like a 5 year old.

"Nope! Come on Kip. You don't need that drink. You are coming with me and I am going to deal with you! I may be mad at you but I am sick of this! You need to snap out of this!" Liz yelled.

"Your mad at me?" That was the first sentence that Kip hadn't slurred or stuttered. It was almost as if Kip wanted to make up for what she did, and Liz wanted to just hug her and cry and let Kip be sorry, but she wouldn't. She had to act like every thing was fine. Because it was. It wasn't a big deal. Kip was just like all her other friends. It wasn't a big deal.

"Ugh! Just come on!" Liz said holding back tears.

When they got to the basement Liz pushed Kip from the elevator to her room. Kip giggled as she fell onto her bed.

"Ooook I thiiink I'll jussst sleeeep no-" Kip said beginning to slur again.

"Oh no! Your not gonna sleep until you've showered and eaten a meal that does consist of Cheetos, soda, and candy. Now into the shower now! Come on, go!" Liz said sternly. Kip groaned.

"I don't wannaaa..."

"You don't have a choice. Now get up!" Liz pulled Kip up and dragged her rather forcefully into the bathroom. Kip stumbled in, caught her balance, and then just stood there. Liz face palmed. Liz got the concept of being drunk. She had delt with a drunk off his ass Tony more times than she could count but this... This was it. Liz was so pissed at Kip, but she was so done with her acting like this!

"Do I have to do everything?" Kip shrugged. "Fine!" Liz stormed toward Kip, furious with her. "Raise you arms." She commanded. Kip did as she was told, giggling drunkly. Liz began taking her shirt of when she noticed the scars. "Oh my god..." Liz said as she continued to take the shirt off Kip. When she finished she dropped the shirt in the floor. "Kip, where did you get these?" Liz reached out tracing a scar with her finger.

Kip began to explain but was unable to finish your because Liz cracked. "

No! " Liz said, "I-I don't want to hear the story, just take your pants off and get in the shower." There was silence. "Wait, that came out wrong. Just undress and get in." She stopped again. "Oh god just get in the shower!"

Why couldn't she think?! Liz had problems rambling and saying things that came out wrong but never like this.

"You're cute." Kip said smiling. Liz's blood began to boil. That was some thing that her mother had always told her and no one else. Also the fact that Kip had the audacity to say that after every thing made her furious. Kip suddenly stepped closer to Liz and wrapped her arms around her. Liz seemed to be taken off guard "Ok there, c'mon, let's get you in the shower." Liz pulled away as Kip watched her get the shower ready.

After Kip got in the shower Liz walked into her room. It was a mess. Liz sighed. She through the cloths in the hamper and hung the clean ones up in her closet, picked up the trash, and changed her sheets before going up stairs. As she stepped into the kitchen she said "Jarvis play my playlist."

"Yes Ms. Liz."

Hello by Adel began to play. Liz walked to the pantry. Grabbing the pancake mix, cinnamon, and vanilla extract before walking to the fridge and grabbing the eggs, milk, and bacon. After making the meal she went down stairs to see Kip out of the shower and in the clean cloths she ad laid out for her.

"Liz...did you made me food? And cleaned my room?"

"Oh, yeah...I was originally just going to make food but then I really took a look at your room and it was so messy I couldn't stand it. So I cleaned it and then had Jarvis make you food."

"Wow...I..."

"Don't say anything. Just sit don't in the bed and eat your food."

"Ok." Kip tucked herself in her bed

Liz handed her the food and Kip scarfed it down. After she was fine Liz took the tray.

"Ok time for bed." Liz pulled the up the covers over Kip before saying "Good night Kip."

Kip mumbled softly. "Good night Liiiiz." After a short pause she said "Hey Liiiiz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank youuuu for doing this."

Liz paused. She was so pissed! "What are friends for?" She said through gritted teeth, she couldn't do this. It took every thing she had to smile. "Now go to bed! I turned off your phone, your alarm, and the speakers that Jarvis uses in your room so you won't have any interruptions. Goodnight."

"Gooood night."

Liz closed the door before walking into the elevator. She was holding in her tears of anger. Her hands were clenched into fist so tight her nails were piercing her skin.

"Miss. Liz, I am seeing a spike in your blood pressure, serotonin levels, and heart rate. Shall I contact Mr. Stark? Or perhaps Ms. Potts?" Jarvis asked.

"N...no. I'm fine. I...I just need som sleep." Liz said.

OOOOOOOO

As her alarm went off Liz groaned. Time to hit the gym. 7:30 to 9:00 was the only time some one wasn't in the gym, and that was normally the time that her and Kip trained, but since Kip was going to be having a major hang over today, and training was only every other day, Liz kept up with her work outs.

Liz got out of bed before brushing her teeth, putting her hair in a pony tail, and getting into gray capri leggings and a bright yellow tank top with her gym shoes. Liz grabbed a towel knowing she was going to work out harder today than she ever had before, and a water bottle from the kitchen on the way down.

Liz was still pissed with Kip. She needed to work out that anger. And she was going to test her strength. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea, especially with out a spotter to make sure she didn't kill her self but Liz didn't care. At this point she was so furious with Kip, and so done with trying to act normal that she didn't even care.

Liz walked over to the stereo to turn on her music. Wake me up by Avicii started playing as Liz jumped on the tread mill. Liz continued to run as fast as she could, constantly increasing the speed. Finally she got to 10.6. Liz could hardly keep up she ran as quickly as she could, still increasing the speed. A voice in her head that sounded similar to Kips told her to stop instead of listening to that voice (which she should have) Liz increased the speed to 11.4. And then she fell off.

"Ahh!" Liz cried as she heard a snap. She groaned and gritted her teeth in pain.

"Note to self. Don't go to 11.4 on the treadmill." She said through gritted teeth. She pushed herself up, and as she put pressure on her right foot, her ankle began to seat with pain. It was like fire was rushing trough it. Liz sighed before sitting down. After about twenty minutes, Liz stood up again. This time when she put pressure on her ankle, it hurt a little bit but not to bad. Liz knew the bone wasn't fully healed but she didn't care. She walked over to the salmon ladder. After about an hour on that, Liz went over to the bench, and began drinking her water. She whipped her face off, and as she did, Tony walked in.

"Oh. Uh...sorry Lizzy. Uh...can I join you?" He asked.

"Nope. I was just leaving any ways." She told him.

"Lizzy!" Tony called after his little sister. But she didn't listen.

OOOOOOOO

Liz walked into her room. She got rid of her gym towel and threw her water bottle on her bed.

Liz walked into the bath room, and began to shower. The hot water hitting her bear back released all the stress and tension she had been holding in. And at that moment, Liz broke. She sank down to her knees. Liz buried her face in her hands. She began to sob. She didn't want to be mad at Kip. She didn't want to Tony. To be mad at her. She wanted things to be normal, but they couldn't be. They just couldn't. Liz took a deep, shaky breath before standing back up and turning off the water. As she stepped out of the shower she dried her self off, and wrapped the towel around herself. She walked into her room before putting on a turquoise crop top, black jeans, and black and white aztec printed converse. She quickly blow dried her hair, letting her natural waviness show and did her make up.

After wards she went down stairs to the basement to see Kip awake.

"My head is killing me.." Kip said with a groan.

"Serves you right." Liz said handing her penicillin, and water. Kip greatfuly took the water. "You know your gonna be hung over for like the next three days."

"Yeah..." Kip said. "So um...what have you done the past few days?"

"Training. Playing on my lap top."

"Well that sounds better than getting drunk off your ass." Kip looked down into the water glass.

"Why we're drinking so much?"

"M...my good friend back home...back in Starling, we grew up together our families, and his mother was...she was murdered..." Kip said a tear streaming down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

"I was never really that close to his mom...but I can only imagine how Oliver looks right now..."

"Why did you get so drunk? Aren't you like "Miss bad-ass-l-can't-get-drunk-cuz-I'm-such- a-bad-ass?"'

Kip laughed at Liz's comment.

"Addiction. It runs in my family. Any thing from drugs to alcohol. My dad and my sister are addicts."

"Whats her name?"

"Laurel. She was two years older than me and Clint. Then there was Barney. He was 5 years older than Laurel and 7 years older than Clint and I. I have a few memories of him. He wasn't around a lot. He kept to himself. But he was always there when it counted... His real name was Charles Bernard Barton Lance. He hated his first name so he started going by Barney. Which of you ask me is almost worse." Kip laughed. "What about you? Got any memories with Tony and your parents?"

"My parents died when I was 8, and when Tony was in Afghanistan I was only 15. My mom was beautiful though. She kinda looked like me. She was every thing a mother should be. She was sweet, kind, gentle. I remember one time I was playing hop scotch with my friends when I was little, and Tony pushed me and I scraped my knee. My mother cleaned up my cut and it didn't even hurt at all. My mother was amazing at cleaning cuts and things like that. It never hurt."

"Once, Laurel and I were upstairs playing in the attic, and we found some old dress up cloths and we played dress up and pretended to have fake jobs. I was a doctor. And Laurel was a cop..."

"I used to go to work with my dad a lot. But he just looked at me like I was a frail flower. He thought I was just a little kid. But he loved me. When my parents died though it got worse. Obadiah Stain took over the company. He was a good friend of my parents, but he never really liked me. He was more concerned with Tony. Tony was skilled with technology. He hacked the Pentagon when he was 15 on a dare. He was amazing. I was good, but just a basic hacker. It was a hobby. With Jarvis I was as good as Tony. But with out him I was nothing. I was a mechanic. I designed cars. I put them together. I was constantly building and working on cars. But Obi didn't care. He just cared about Tony."

"When I was 19, I cheated on my sister either boy friend... I snuck into a yacht with him. The boat was ship recked. I guess after I was presumed to be dead Clint and Barney ran off. Barney died a few years later."

"What? No he didn't...he's still alive."

"Liz...Clint told me he died."

"No! Tony put a bug in the helicarier and I read every ones files. Barney's was attached to Clint's." Liz pulled out her phone to show Kip.

"Oh my god. I know him... Oh my god. Barney's alive..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. Any ways here you go. Enjoy and review.**

Liz ran after Kip, only a few steps behind her. "Kip! Stop for a second! You need to. Calm down! Kip stop!"

It was no use. Kip already had tunnel vision, and her sights were set on Clint's door. Kip opened the door without even knocking. As she entered she slammed the door. Liz hadn't been expecting it and almost ran into the thing. Liz shook her head before leaning against the wall and pulling out her phone. As she listened to the intense fight between Kip and her brother, Liz played flappy bird.

"Damn!" Liz said, her bird dying. As Kip walked out, Liz slipped her phone into her pocket before falling into stride with the blonde.

"Well that sounded like it went well." Liz said.

"Don't even go there." Kip said opening the door to the stair well.

"Um. So what's the league of assassins?" Liz asked. She already knew a small amount about them but she wanted to know more.

"A Place full of very bad people."

"And your brother is apart of it?"

"Apparently."

"Great. Now tell me more. Just tell me you're a part of the league!" Liz mumbled. She hopped Kip didn't hear though.

As they were almost down to the basement Liz's phone went off. She stopped and pulled it out. It was a text from Pepper.

 _Hey! The deal went through! Tony is having a party tomorrow night. He wants you and Kip there._

Liz quickly replied. _Do I have to be there?_

 _Yes_

 _Fine._

"Tony is throwing a party tomorrow night to celebrate a business deal. And he wants us all there." Liz said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"I am not in the mood for a party! Who's the deal with anyway?"

"Some company in Starling City. Pepper said we've been trying to form a partnership with them for years."

Kip stopped so suddenly Liz almost ran into her. "What company?"

"Um something Consolidated."

"Queen..?"

"Yeah! Wait. How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess."

Liz's phone went off again. It was once again Pepper. _Come up to the lab. We need to talk._

Liz sighed. "I have to go talk to Tony and Pepper. I'll see you later."

"Alright." Kip said. And with that the two girls split up.

Liz walked into the lab. She wasn't to happy to see Tony. But it was good to see Pepper.

"Lizzy!" Pepper said hugging her.

"Hey Pep. So what's up? What do you need me for?" Liz asked.

"We need your help for the party tomorrow."

"I really don't see why I need to be there. It's not my company."

"Yeah Liz. It is." Tony said.

"No. It's not."

"Liz. Your name is on that building. It is your company too. Not just mine."

"Yeah. Well maybe I don't want to be a Stark any more!" Liz yelled. "Look Pepper. Is there something you needed me to do? Because I really hate being around jerks."

"Well, I was hoping you could get the word out to some of our sponsors, and maybe a few celebrities, they help with publicity you know, and we need you to put together a playlist for the DJ of your choice." Pepper said reading things off of a list.

"Alright."

"We need the invites out tonight, and the orchestra needs to be notified tonight."

"Alright, I'll get it done."

With that Liz walked into the elevator. Once in, Liz's stomach growled. It was 5:00. Liz realized she had only eaten a protein bar before the gym today. Liz thought back to the gym. Her ankle still hurt a little bit, but the bone was healed. That much she knew.

"Jarvis! Order Jimmy Johns!" Liz said.

"Yes Miss. Are you aware of their quick delivery?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes Jarvis."

"I believe they call it freaky fast."

Liz laughed. "Yes Jarvis. They do. Thanks J!"

"Of course Miss." Jarvis said before the AI went quiet.

Liz grabbed her laptop before sitting in the window seat where all those weeks ago, Kip and Liz sat eating pop rocks and cheetos. The one day, Liz thought maybe she could have a real friend. What had she expected though? She wasn't the girl that got everything. She didn't get the guy, and her friends and family never stayed. Not after the crash. Not after Tony told everyone it was Liz's fault their parents crashed. Liz whipped away a tear as someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Liz said, standing up.

As the door opened, Liz saw her Jimmy Johns bag, and a familiar face. Rhodey. Liz let out a small breath.

"Rhodey…" Liz said holding back tears.

"Hey Lizzy. Mind some company?" He asked handing Liz her bag and drink.

"If it's your company, not at all."

Rhodey laughed and hugged Liz. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. But what are you doing here?"

"Tony has me in town for the party tomorrow night."

"Fair enough." Liz said before going and sitting in the circular window seat.

Liz pulled out her sandwich and chips and began eating as she searched through Tony's past 5 guest lists, to compile a guest list for tomorrow.

"What are you doing Lizzy?" Rhodey asked.

"Putting together a guestlist for tomorrow night." Liz said not taking her eyes off her lap top.

"Who are you thinking about inviting?"

"No clue. This guy Eddie McClintock was really nice the one time I met him, Kelly Clarkson has been at like the past 10 parties Tony has held, Anna Kendrick and I are kinda like friends, Pepper said I have to put this Stan Lee guy on there, and I figured Clint would get along quite well with Eli Manning."

"Sounds to me like you got a pretty good idea. Now just take about 3 people from the past 10 parties Tony has had and invite them."

"Ok. Will do."

Liz sent the emails out and then then went to Google.

"What do you need Google for?"

"I need to find an orchestra" Liz said.

Rhodey closed Liz's lap top, her hands barely escaping. Liz shot him a deadly glare. "Lizzy. You don't need to worry about that. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Fantastic! Thanks Rhodey!"

"Any time. Look. I have to go talk to your brother. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Rhodey"

"Bye Lizzy."

With that Rhodey left the room, leaving Liz alone to eat. After finishing her dinner, Liz pulled her hair back and put on her pajamas before grabbing a blanket and going to sit in the window sill. Liz stared out at the city. It had it's usual hustle and bustle, but at the same time, it was peaceful. For Liz, it was calming. Bouncing back and forth between New York and California her whole life, Liz had learned to feel at home in the city. Beneath the tower, the usual tourist were standing and taking pictures. Lights lit windows, and parents rushed their children into the showers and the bed. Liz closed her eyes, the sounds of the city lulling her to sleep instead of music.

 _Lizzy sat on her father's shoulders. As she looked down she saw Tony hugging Princes Bell. He had the biggest grin on his face. Liz's father laughing, and her mother smiled, joy plastered all over her face. After thanking the princess the family walked of to a building with the words Space Mountain. Then it hit Liz. It was her very first Disney Land trip. Tony glanced to the left and saw Princess Jasmine._

" _Look Lizzy! It's Jasmine!" Tony said pointing her out. "Dang that girls hot..."_

" _Tony that's not appropriate." Maria scolded._

 _Liz laughed as her father took her off of his shoulder. The family made their way on to the roller coaster, and before she knew it, Liz was zooming off._

Liz woke up with a start. She looked at her phone. It was 11:00. She overslept. Liz ran to the bathroom and showered quickly. When she got out she found a black lace tank top with the Batman symbol. Liz smirked before putting on the shirt and a pair of jeans with Batman converse. She knew it would piss Tony off which made it 10 times better. Liz dried her hair before twisting her bangs back and pinning them. Liz's phone beeped.

Liz ran down to the "ball room" in the tower. Rhodey was standing at one end of the room talking with Pepper and Tony. Liz walked over to them. Tony gave Liz a dirty look, at which she smiled. Pepper gave her a slightly concerned look, but Liz brushed it off.

"Lizzy. Are you sure you have music taken care of?" Pepper asked.

"Of course." Liz said.

"Liz. Remember to look your best tonight. We need you to look nice and mingle with people for publicity." Tony said.

"Is that all I am to you? Publicity? Rhodey call me when the orchestra is here. I need to go find Kip."

Liz walked off. She was so done with her brother. She just didn't care any more. Liz thought about her plans. Plans to go back to school, to get a job, and make friends. She had thought she had a friend in Kip, but she didn't. And it didn't matter. Liz walked into Kip's room with Pepper close behind. Kip was still in bed.

"What are you doing in bed still?! We need to get ready! The party is in three hours!" Liz said.

"I am sick." Kip said shoving her head under the pillow.

"What do you mean you're sick?" Pepper ask her.

"I am sick...? What else could I mean?"

"You're lying because you don't want to go to Tony's party tonight?" Liz said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kip said.

 _No conjunctions… She's lying. There's no way she's telling the truth. And yesterday she even said she didn't want to go. Now we just have to expose her._

"Did you know that when people are lying they don't use contractions?" Liz said. She was trying to expose Kip but it was proving harder than expected.

"You are an idiot." Kip paused. "Damn it." She said. Both Liz and Pepper laughed. Peppers sight and then said.

"Well I hope you feel better soon." She said.

"Thank you Pepper." Kip responded. Pepper turned and walked out of the room shaking her head. Liz sat down on the end of Kip's bed.

"So what's the real reason you don't want to go?"

"I'm not in the mood." Kip said as she rolled over on her side facing away from Liz.

"Take it from someone who's done the whole 'I'm sick' thing, either you're really pissed at someone or you're avoiding someone." She paused. "Or both."

"Liz, I really just do not feel well."

"And there it is again."

"What?" Kip asked her, confused. Liz got up off the bed and started to walk out of the room.

"Do not." She said as she left the room.

Liz was done. She checked the time on her phone. 3:45. She had about two hours to kill. Growing up in the party scene, Liz had learned how to be ready for a party that would take normal people two hours to get ready for in 30 minutes. Liz had a lot of anger built up inside of her, and figured it would be best if she worked it out in the gym before the party. Liz, didn't even bother to change. She went straight to the gym, and started beating the crap out of a punching bag.

 _Liz looked around her. She was in a small room. The walls were gray, and there was only about enough room for a bed, and a small bathroom. Liz was sitting on the bed. The walls were decorated with posters. There were a couple Captain America poster, a Fall Out Boy poster here and there, an Avett Brothers poster above her bed, and on the back of her door, a white board calendar for the month of June. At the foot of her bed, Liz saw two women, and two men. The first woman was about 5'6" with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a warm smile. She was very muscular, and wore a black combat suit. Next to her was the second woman. She was shorter than the blonde woman. About 5' 4". She had light brown, shoulder length hair, and she was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans and burgundy convers. The two men were about the same height. The were about 5'9". The younger one standing next to the brown haired woman had messy, curly, and gray eyes. He wore a tie, sweater,and jeans. The last man looked familiar… The realization hit Liz like a truck. It was Agent! It was the man who threatened to taze Tony and watch supernanny while he was passed out if Tony did anything stupid. She felt bad for only knowing him by Agent but in her defense it had been two years since she had seen the man. Liz stood up, and her surroundings changed completely._

 _Liz's legs felt bare. But it wasn't surprising. She was wearing a short navy blue dress with white lace convers. She looked around her. Everything was blurry. But she could make out sounds. The sounds were just echoes though. Liz looked around frantically._

 _On her left was some one in a red suit similar to the Starling City Arrows. He had a red bow and red arrows as well. He looked familiar but there was no way Liz knew him. A few feet away, Steve's shield hit 2 men dressed in all black. Behind her a window shattered causing Liz to jump. On her right Rhodey was wearing his suit and fighting 3 more men all dressed in black. But the thing that caught Liz's attention the most was Kip. She was dressed like the woman in black, and she was fighting along side the Arrow._

There were two large arms around Liz's waist, and a familiar voice telling her to relax. Liz looked around. She had blacked out again. There were several busted punching bags, a broken treadmill, and two fist size holes in the wall. Liz looked behind her, terror in her heart. It was Steve. She quickly struggled out of his grasp, and pressed her back against the wall. Steve had a black eye, and a cut on his lip."

"Oh god…" Liz said.

"Hey. It's ok. I just got back from the mission, and you weren't in the ballroom, with Kip, or your room so I figured you would be here."

"Oh… Thank you for stopping me. This just kind of happens every time i start punching the punching bag."

"Hey. It's ok Lizzy. Come on. We have a party to get ready for."

OOOOOOOOO

Liz was wearing a short navy dress with silver beading along the top with white lace convers. The same outfit she had seen herself in during her blackout. Her hair was in a bun, held up by a leafy, silver hair piece. She walked down to the ball room. There were about a hundred people, but Liz didn't know any of them personally. Liz walked over to the bar. Working the bar was another woman whom Liz didn't know. Liz ordered a spiked shirley temple. She looked to her right, and staring at her was a man about Liz's age. H was about 6'0" with short, cropped, brown hair, and brown eyes. He had a muscular build with wide set shoulders, and a chiseled face. Liz thought he was very attractive. She quickly looked back down, crossing her legs. The man smirked, making Liz blush. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm Roy Harper." He said.

"Elizabeth Stark." Liz said smiling and shaking his hand. "But you can call me Liz."

"So you're the famous Tony Stark's little sister huh?"

"Yeah. But I prefer not to let my last name define me."

"Big talk. But that is what the Stark's are known for isn't it? All talk."

"You're just like everyone else aren't you Harper? You think that just because my last name is Stark I have to be exactly like my father and my brother. Well news flash. I'm not." Liz said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Whoa! Relax! I wasn't accusing you of anything! I was simply trying to see if what the press said about you was true. I can now see that it indeed is the farthest thing from true. Let's start over. Hi. My name is Roy Harper. You're very beautiful. Where are you from?" Roy said, a smile on his face.

"Calling me beautiful isn't going to get you into bed with me." Liz said walking off.

"Liz wait! I really meant what I said. I didn't want anything out of that compliment other than to see your smile again."

Liz stopped. She immediately regretted stopping. But at the same time she didn't. He did seem to be telling the truth… One drink wouldn't hurt. Right? "Alright I'll bite. I'm from Malibu California. What about you Harper?"

"Starling City."

"Now what?" Liz asked, not knowing what to say.

"How about a dance? And we can ask each other random questions."

"Alright. Fair warning though, I have two left feet."

"I can have two right feet, and then we'll be even."

Liz laughed, and walked out to dance with Roy.

"So what do you do for a living Roy Harper?"

"I run a nightclub with my friends sister. You?"

"I don't actually have a job. But I plan to go back to school soon and get my degree."

"In what?"

"English."

Roy was about to ask her another question when the glass of the window to their right shattered. Glass fell where. People began screaming and running in different directions. Twenty men dressed in all black with semi automatic machine guns burst in. Two of them ran at Liz and Roy.

"Stay behind me!" Roy yelled at her.

"Hell no! I can save my own ass thank you very much!" Liz said.

One of the men charged Liz. She ducked to avoid the bullets, and knocked the mans leggs out from undeneath him. He dropped the gun but was soon back to his feet. Liz got in to her fighting stance. She began throwing punches and kicks, and blocking the ones that the man threw.

"You fight like my friend Sara." Roy said.

"Does that mean I fight better than you? Cuz you fight like a girl."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is Stark?"

"Bring it on Harper!"

"Who ever takes out the most wins!"

"Deal!"

The two began fighting again until someone shouted Roy's name. Roy looked over to the person who had called him. It was Oliver Queen. Roy ran towards Queen.

"You know Oliver Queen?" Liz said dumbfounded.

"I'll explain later. I promise!" Roy yelled.

Liz looked around. They were outnumbered, outmatched, and losing the fight. Although he was a super soldier, Steve was struggling, Clint and Natasha were surrounded, Tony and Rhodey's suits were losing power, and Bruce wasn't in any mood to turn green and destroy the entire tower. Liz sighed knowing she had no choice. They needed Kip. They needed the woman in black.

Liz ran down the stairs of the tower and tore into Kip's room.

"Kip?" Liz sad, fear clear in the cracks of her voice.

"Liz what the hell is going on?"

"Someone is attacking the party."

"Who?"

"I don't know. But their strong and we need all the help we can get." Liz rushed passed Kip and went into her closet.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" She asked Liz.

Liz pushed straight past Kip and into the closet. She dug through all Kip's cloths and into the box at the very looked down, and let a tear slide down her cheek. This was it. No going back. No pretending she didn't know. This was the end of their friendship, and the start of something. What that something was, Liz had no idea. But it was the end and the start.

"Liz what are you doing?" She asked.

Liz opened the box and took out the suit, then got up and turned toward her. She held out the suit. Her heart was pounding, her legs felt like jello, and her hands were shaking. This was it. This was the end of the line.

"We need the woman in black."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I am so so sorry this took so long to update, I had finals, and with summer starting, I had summer projects to work on, and I'm always baby sitting my little brother. Anyways... Here it is!**

Dear God what had she done. Liz knew they needed help but asking Kip this… asking the very person that betrayed them, it didn't seem right. But it was the only choice.

"Liz how-" Kip began

"Not important right now. We are being attacked and you just need to friend in green is already here so everyone will just think you are with him." She walked over to the door, Kip didn't fallow. Liz must have noticed, before opening the door she stopped and turned back towards Kip. "You're the woman in black, Kip. From all the news and everything I've heard about her she's selfless and would do anything the protect others. Right now we need her, not you, her."

Kip swallowed and nodded as Liz. Liz ran out of the room, grabbing a couple guns on the way to the ball room. But when she got there, the Arrow, and two of his sidekicks were there. But Roy wasn't. In a way, Liz was thankful, it was one less person she had to worry about. But at the same time,she knew she would probably never see him again.

A man came up behind Liz, bear hugging her. Liz through her leg back into the man's groin, before elbowing him in the stomach, and then face. He groaned before letting go of her. Liz sprang out of his grasp and shot him twice.

Liz felt herself beginning to blackout, beginning to lose control, but right as she was about to completely black out, Kip came out of the stairwell door.

Liz sighed in relief, and waited for Kip to come help her, but instead she went straight to the Arrow. But what was she to expect? Kip wasn't her friend. Kip was the Arrow's friend. Liz looked around, and all around she saw fighting. Steve through his shield, at two of the men in black, Rhodey had his suit on and was fighting three others. Liz looked around. As she did, the windows all shattered. Then the realization hit her. This was what Liz had seen when she had blacked out. Liz began to panic. Her palms became sweaty, her breathing was becoming shallow and labored, a lump formed in her throat, and she was beginning to feel light headed. Liz took a deep shaky breath and looked around. Most of the men were unconscious on the ground or had arrows in them. She wasn't too happy about that but she didn't say anything. Liz looked to her left. When she did, she saw Kip, her bow staff across a man's neck, and she was speaking to him. The man smirked, and before she knew it, Kip was preparing to snap the man's neck.

"Kip no!" Liz yelled.

But Kip didn't listen. She snapped the man's neck and let him fall to the floor. Tears formed in Liz's eyes. This wasn't right… this wasn't the Kip she knew. Kips looked up, her eyes meeting Liz's scared ones. Kip looked down and walked over to her. "Liz… We need to talk."

"Yeah. We do." She responded, her voice was laced with stress, anger, and fear.

"Sara!" The Arrow called.

"I'll be right back…" Kip said.

Liz sighed. She walked out of the ball room, and into the elevator. As the doors were about to close, a hand slipped through, causing them to open. The person was standing there was Roy Harper.

"Well. If it isn't Mr. Harper." Liz said, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Ah. Hello Ms. Stark." He said bowing.

Liz couldn't help but laugh. "You're not bad in a fight Harper. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Grew up on the streets in Starling City. Not the best place to grow up on the streets, but hey. I learned how to fight so there's a plus. How about you? Your brother seems pretty dependant on his suit so where did you learn to fight like that?"

"A "friend"." Liz said putting the word friend in air quotes.

"Why the air quotes?"

"She really wasn't the person she said she was. But as to be expected right?"

"Fair enough. I just don't see how you haven't talked to her yet."

"What do you mean? How do you know I haven't talked to her yet? How do you know who she is?"

"I saw her talking to you in the ballroom after the fight."

"Who? Kip?" Liz asked giving Roy a look, that dared him to say more.

"So that's what she's going by? Kip? I actually kind of like it. Any ways. Yeah. I know her."

Liz was shocked. She stayed quiet, and looked down before taking a breath and staring at the the elevator doors. "Is there a reason you're here Roy?"

"Yes actually." He replied.

"Then take care of your business, and be on your way."

"I wanted to talk to you." Roy said, an idiotic grin plastered on his face, as he looked at her with the large brown eyes he had.

"I hate you." Liz muttered under her breath, a small, playful smile found its way to her lips.

"So where are we going?" Roy asked.

"My room. I need to change. I'm assuming Kip is going to want to say goodbye to you guys somewhere other than the tower, and screw dresses

"I don't think she plans on saying goodbye."

"No. She does."

Roy stayed silent as the door opened. Liz walked out of the elevator and Roy followed. The two walked down the hall. Liz opened the door to her room, and walked to her closet, the door only open enough to allow a small sliver of light in so that she could see. Liz slipped into a pair of gray leggings, a blue zipper hoodie, and a pair of denim colored converse, before walking out, Roy still silently following. Liz opened the stairwell door. She looked down then smirked. "Ready?" She asked Roy.

"For what?" He asked.

"This."

Liz jumped on the stair railing, and began sliding. After a couple minutes of shock, Roy ran down the stairs, chasing the beautiful girl. The two laughed, as they made their way to the ground floor.

Liz hopped off the stair railing, waiting about a minute before and out of breath Roy came in to view.

"Took you long enough." Liz said in the same snarky tone her brother used daily in conversation.

"Well. I'm also not magical like you." Roy said with a shrug.

Liz laughed. Roy was really nice. He was her friend almost. And he actually seemed to be honest with her. Of course, she couldn't really have friends. That had been made clear by Kip. But in that one moment, Liz was happy. And she was going to let that happiness continue to live in her heart for as long as it could. And that meant the five seconds it took for Roy to catch his breath, because once he had accomplished this task, he opened the door, revealing Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Kip, and of course, SHIELD agents everywhere interviewing witnesses.

Queen gave Roy a grim, almost angry look. Roy's smile sank slightly, and Liz was quickly swept away by an agent for questioning.

"I think that's quite enough questions, you can go." Kip said walking over to Liz after several minutes of questioning.

"Ma'am-" The agent began to protest. Liz didn't mind the objections though. In fact, she prefered being interrogated as opposed to talking to Kip.

"Go. Away." Kip stared into the agent's eyes. He became uncomfortable, and began to fidget. After seeming to debate something in his head he nodded and walked away.

"Liz are you-"

"No Kip, I am not ok. I'm not ok at all. Everyone's lying to me, people i trusted are turning out to be liars, cheaters…" She paused for a moment before the last two words passed her lips. "And killers."

"I was going to tell you."

"Where you?"

"Sara." Came a voice.

"Look Liz, I want to talk, will you meet me in my room in about an hour?"

"Fine." She walked away, as Kip turned.

Liz went and hid behind a small desk, out of the sight line of Kip and Oliver, but she could still hear.

"You mean you need to try and convince me to come back with you." Kip said

"Sara, let's take a walk so we can talk, away from all these people who could overhear something."

 _No. Kip don't you dare leave. Don't you dare leave!_

"Fine, let's just get this over with." She walked in the direction of the door not even checking if people were following them. Two people were close behind. A muscular black man, who looked like the man who had broken into the tower, and Roy…

Of course Roy was with them! Of course he had to be one of the bad guys! No! Liz could just never have a friend! No! It was impossible! Liz quickly snuck out of her spot, and followed the group at a distance, to a park across the street from the Tower.

"Sara, what are you doing here?' Queen said.

"I'm trying to rebuild my relationship with my brother." _Really Kip? Trying to rebuild your relationship with Clint by lying? Yeah. Because that always works._

"Oh yes Clint, who happens to be Hawkeye the avenger and you neglected to tell me?" _Wait. Queen knows Clint?_

"I didn't know until three weeks ago. And how did you not recognize him?"

"The last time I saw him was when he was a kid!"

"Enough you two! It's like listening to a married couple." The black yelled at them. Kip turned away from Queen and shook her head. There was silence, and all Liz could hear was the soft rustling of the bush she was hiding behind.

"I'm not coming back Oliver."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not coming back. I made a deal with Ra's. My friends life, in exchange I come back to the league. I made that deal and I am going to keep it. You can't change my mind. So you can either fight with me and this can end with us hating each other, or you can accept my decision and let me go. It's your choice." _Wait… Kip sacrificed her freedom (or at least what Liz assumed was her freedom) for her life? No… No Liz, you can't think that way!_

"I can accept the decision but I don't have to be happy about it, which I am very not happy by the way. When do you go back?"

"A week and a half, roughly."

"Doesn't give you much time."

"No, it doesn't"

"Felicity is gonna be pissed you didn't say goodbye."

"I know, can you tell her goodbye for me?"

"I can, but she'll still be pissed."

"I know. How about on my way back to the league I'll stop by and say a proper goodbye. To everyone."

"Including your family?"

"Yes including them."

"Good."

"You should really be going, if you stay around here much longer SHIELD might put together the pieces and find out who you really are." _Wait? What the hell does that mean? Who is Queen?_

"I know. You sure you are really ok with going back?"

"Yes, I am sure. This is what I want."

"Ok, but you're still stopping by to say goodbye, you know, for felicity.

"Right, for Felicity. I'll see you all on a week, don't worry. we can say a proper goodbye then."

Liz had heard enough. She waited for the three men to leave before walking out from the bushes, her blood boiling.

"Kip." Liz's voice broke the silence.

"Liz, how long have you been there?" Kip said, her voice guilty.

"The whole time."

Dear God what had she done. Liz knew they needed help but asking Kip this… asking the very person that betrayed them, it didn't seem right. But it was the only choice.

"Liz how-" Kip began

"Not important right now. We are being attacked and you just need to friend in green is already here so everyone will just think you are with him." She walked over to the door, Kip didn't fallow. Liz must have noticed, before opening the door she stopped and turned back towards Kip. "You're the woman in black, Kip. From all the news and everything I've heard about her she's selfless and would do anything the protect others. Right now we need her, not you, her."

Kip swallowed and nodded as Liz. Liz ran out of the room, grabbing a couple guns on the way to the ball room. But when she got there, the Arrow, and two of his sidekicks were there. But Roy wasn't. In a way, Liz was thankful, it was one less person she had to worry about. But at the same time,she knew she would probably never see him again.

A man came up behind Liz, bear hugging her. Liz through her leg back into the man's groin, before elbowing him in the stomach, and then face. He groaned before letting go of her. Liz sprang out of his grasp and shot him twice.

Liz felt herself beginning to blackout, beginning to lose control, but right as she was about to completely black out, Kip came out of the stairwell door.

Liz sighed in relief, and waited for Kip to come help her, but instead she went straight to the Arrow. But what was she to expect? Kip wasn't her friend. Kip was the Arrow's friend. Liz looked around, and all around she saw fighting. Steve through his shield, at two of the men in black, Rhodey had his suit on and was fighting three others. Liz looked around. As she did, the windows all shattered. Then the realization hit her. This was what Liz had seen when she had blacked out. Liz began to panic. Her palms became sweaty, her breathing was becoming shallow and labored, a lump formed in her throat, and she was beginning to feel light headed. Liz took a deep shaky breath and looked around. Most of the men were unconscious on the ground or had arrows in them. She wasn't too happy about that but she didn't say anything. Liz looked to her left. When she did, she saw Kip, her bow staff across a man's neck, and she was speaking to him. The man smirked, and before she knew it, Kip was preparing to snap the man's neck.

"Kip no!" Liz yelled.

But Kip didn't listen. She snapped the man's neck and let him fall to the floor. Tears formed in Liz's eyes. This wasn't right… this wasn't the Kip she knew. Kips looked up, her eyes meeting Liz's scared ones. Kip looked down and walked over to her. "Liz… We need to talk."

"Yeah. We do." She responded, her voice was laced with stress, anger, and fear.

"Sara!" The Arrow called.

"I'll be right back…" Kip said.

Liz sighed. She walked out of the ball room, and into the elevator. As the doors were about to close, a hand slipped through, causing them to open. The person was standing there was Roy Harper.

"Well. If it isn't Mr. Harper." Liz said, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Ah. Hello Ms. Stark." He said bowing.

Liz couldn't help but laugh. "You're not bad in a fight Harper. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Grew up on the streets in Starling City. Not the best place to grow up on the streets, but hey. I learned how to fight so there's a plus. How about you? Your brother seems pretty dependant on his suit so where did you learn to fight like that?"

"A "friend"." Liz said putting the word friend in air quotes.

"Why the air quotes?"

"She really wasn't the person she said she was. But as to be expected right?"

"Fair enough. I just don't see how you haven't talked to her yet."

"What do you mean? How do you know I haven't talked to her yet? How do you know who she is?"

"I saw her talking to you in the ballroom after the fight."

"Who? Kip?" Liz asked giving Roy a look, that dared him to say more.

"So that's what she's going by? Kip? I actually kind of like it. Any ways. Yeah. I know her."

Liz was shocked. She stayed quiet, and looked down before taking a breath and staring at the the elevator doors. "Is there a reason you're here Roy?"

"Yes actually." He replied.

"Then take care of your business, and be on your way."

"I wanted to talk to you." Roy said, an idiotic grin plastered on his face, as he looked at her with the large brown eyes he had.

"I hate you." Liz muttered under her breath, a small, playful smile found its way to her lips.

"So where are we going?" Roy asked.

"My room. I need to change. I'm assuming Kip is going to want to say goodbye to you guys somewhere other than the tower, and screw dresses

"I don't think she plans on saying goodbye."

"No. She does."

Roy stayed silent as the door opened. Liz walked out of the elevator and Roy followed. The two walked down the hall. Liz opened the door to her room, and walked to her closet, the door only open enough to allow a small sliver of light in so that she could see. Liz slipped into a pair of gray leggings, a blue zipper hoodie, and a pair of denim colored converse, before walking out, Roy still silently following. Liz opened the stairwell door. She looked down then smirked. "Ready?" She asked Roy.

"For what?" He asked.

"This."

Liz jumped on the stair railing, and began sliding. After a couple minutes of shock, Roy ran down the stairs, chasing the beautiful girl. The two laughed, as they made their way to the ground floor.

Liz hopped off the stair railing, waiting about a minute before and out of breath Roy came in to view.

"Took you long enough." Liz said in the same snarky tone her brother used daily in conversation.

"Well. I'm also not magical like you." Roy said with a shrug.

Liz laughed. Roy was really nice. He was her friend almost. And he actually seemed to be honest with her. Of course, she couldn't really have friends. That had been made clear by Kip. But in that one moment, Liz was happy. And she was going to let that happiness continue to live in her heart for as long as it could. And that meant the five seconds it took for Roy to catch his breath, because once he had accomplished this task, he opened the door, revealing Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Kip, and of course, SHIELD agents everywhere interviewing witnesses.

Queen gave Roy a grim, almost angry look. Roy's smile sank slightly, and Liz was quickly swept away by an agent for questioning.

"I think that's quite enough questions, you can go." Kip said walking over to Liz after several minutes of questioning.

"Ma'am-" The agent began to protest. Liz didn't mind the objections though. In fact, she prefered being interrogated as opposed to talking to Kip.

"Go. Away." Kip stared into the agent's eyes. He became uncomfortable, and began to fidget. After seeming to debate something in his head he nodded and walked away.

"Liz are you-"

"No Kip, I am not ok. I'm not ok at all. Everyone's lying to me, people i trusted are turning out to be liars, cheaters…" She paused for a moment before the last two words passed her lips. "And killers."

"I was going to tell you."

"Where you?"

"Sara." Came a voice.

"Look Liz, I want to talk, will you meet me in my room in about an hour?"

"Fine." She walked away, as Kip turned.

Liz went and hid behind a small desk, out of the sight line of Kip and Oliver, but she could still hear.

"You mean you need to try and convince me to come back with you." Kip said

"Sara, let's take a walk so we can talk, away from all these people who could overhear something."

 _No. Kip don't you dare leave. Don't you dare leave!_

"Fine, let's just get this over with." She walked in the direction of the door not even checking if people were following them. Two people were close behind. A muscular black man, who looked like the man who had broken into the tower, and Roy…

Of course Roy was with them! Of course he had to be one of the bad guys! No! Liz could just never have a friend! No! It was impossible! Liz quickly snuck out of her spot, and followed the group at a distance, to a park across the street from the Tower.

"Sara, what are you doing here?' Queen said.

"I'm trying to rebuild my relationship with my brother." _Really Kip? Trying to rebuild your relationship with Clint by lying? Yeah. Because that always works._

"Oh yes Clint, who happens to be Hawkeye the avenger and you neglected to tell me?" _Wait. Queen knows Clint?_

"I didn't know until three weeks ago. And how did you not recognize him?"

"The last time I saw him was when he was a kid!"

"Enough you two! It's like listening to a married couple." The black yelled at them. Kip turned away from Queen and shook her head. There was silence, and all Liz could hear was the soft rustling of the bush she was hiding behind.

"I'm not coming back Oliver."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not coming back. I made a deal with Ra's. My friends life, in exchange I come back to the league. I made that deal and I am going to keep it. You can't change my mind. So you can either fight with me and this can end with us hating each other, or you can accept my decision and let me go. It's your choice." _Wait… Kip sacrificed her freedom (or at least what Liz assumed was her freedom) for her life? No… No Liz, you can't think that way!_

"I can accept the decision but I don't have to be happy about it, which I am very not happy by the way. When do you go back?"

"A week and a half, roughly."

"Doesn't give you much time."

"No, it doesn't"

"Felicity is gonna be pissed you didn't say goodbye."

"I know, can you tell her goodbye for me?"

"I can, but she'll still be pissed."

"I know. How about on my way back to the league I'll stop by and say a proper goodbye. To everyone."

"Including your family?"

"Yes including them."

"Good."

"You should really be going, if you stay around here much longer SHIELD might put together the pieces and find out who you really are." _Wait? What the hell does that mean? Who is Queen?_

"I know. You sure you are really ok with going back?"

"Yes, I am sure. This is what I want."

"Ok, but you're still stopping by to say goodbye, you know, for felicity.

"Right, for Felicity. I'll see you all on a week, don't worry. we can say a proper goodbye then."

Liz had heard enough. She waited for the three men to leave before walking out from the bushes, her blood boiling.

"Kip." Liz's voice broke the silence.

"Liz, how long have you been there?" Kip said, her voice guilty.

"The whole time."

"Yes, I heard everything. Don't worry, I won't tell. I'm a trustworthy person unlike a lot of people." Lis retorted, shooting Kip a glare.

"Liz I'm sorry, I was going to tell you about everything. About who I was."

"Were you? Were you really? Let me tell you something, all my life people have been lying to me and betraying me. I've never had a real friend. Until I met you. I thought you were someone I could trust, someone who wouldn't lie to me no matter what. But you proved me wrong. You're just liked everyone else and I don't want people like that, people like you in my life, So please get out." There was now a lump in Liz's throat. Tears pressed at her eyes. Her breaths were shaky.

"What?"

"You have until morning to be out of the tower. If you're not gone by then I'll move you out myself." Liz got up and started to walk away before she broke.

"Liz, please, I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything that's happened to me, who I am." Liz stopped and turned around. There were no more tears. There was just anger. Sheer anger.

"You had your chance." Without saying another word Liz walked away, leaving Kip alone in the park.

The next morning, at 6:30 her alarm for training went off. Liz opened her eyes, turning her alarm off. There would be no training today. There would never be training again…

 **Okay! There it was! Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Next chapter is up! Enjoy, and please review. I can't make this story any better unless I get feed back!**

Liz looked in the mirror. Her brunette hair that once reached the small of her back, was now blonde and her shoulders. Instead of the contacts that she pretended she had never had, Liz replaced them with a pair of black rimmed glasses. She slipped into a pair of simple denim jeans, a purple lace tank top, and a pair of black flats. Liz looked into the mirror. This was her now.

A knock came at the door. "Jarviz, who is it?"

"Mr. Stark ma'am. Shall I let him in?"

"No. I hain seeing him at the moment." Liz responded

"I am afraid he is insisting."

"I don't care J. I don't want to see him."

As soon as Liz said that, Tony walked in. "Jarvis! I told you not to let him in!"

"Sorry Liz. My orders out rank yours." Tony said. "You look good. Why the change of style?"

"I'm moving." Liz deadpanned.

"What?! But Liz, twelve percent of this Tower is yours!"

"I don't care. I have some money put away, and I am moving, and going to school, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Liz, think logically about this for a second. You don't have enough money put away for this."

"I got three million. Tats enough for an apartment, a car, and all my student fees."

Tony looked at his sister. "Okay, but where will you move to?"

"Colorado." Liz stated.

"Liz… Please think about this."

"I have Tony."

"ELIZABETH STARK! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER!"

"Tony. I am 22 years old. You don't get a choice in this." With that Liz walked off to find some one. She didn't know who yet, probably Steve. Although Pepper might be a good choice too, but she was out of town. So Steve it is.

Liz walked down the three flights of stairs from the top floor that housed her room to Steve's floor. Liz lightly knocked on the door. After several seconds of waiting, Steve opened the door.

"Liz!" Steve said shocked. "You dyed your hair. And you have glasses!"

"Yeah. I do. This is me now Steve."

"Well, you look great." Steve said. Liz continued to stand there, just staring at Steve. His cheeks became flushed, and he started rubbing the back of his neck. Finally he asked "W-what can I do for you...?"

Okay. Something was up. He was getting nervous. "Uh, are you free? I was gonna grab some coffee."

"Oh… Uh yeah… I got a half hour or so to spare…"

"Great!"

Steve grabbed his jacket, and followed liz down the hall. Alright. Time to figure out what America's golden boy was hiding.

"So you haven't been in the gym much lately." Steve said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one, when you were using the gym on a regular basis, there were more busted punching bags, then when I just used it on a regular basis."

"Oh, well since Kip left, I haven't had a reason to use the gym."

"Sure you do. You don't need Kip as an excuse to work out in the gym."

"Steve, everything reminds me of her, when all I want is to forget her."

"Liz...Sometimes forgetting isn't the best thing for us. Sometimes that reminder, all of the pain, it's there to remind us who we are. Those memories… they build a foundation. A foundation for us to grow from, and learn from."

"Steve, that was… The most cliche advice ever!" Liz said laughing.

"Liz. I mean it."

"Steve… I know that what happened is gonna be stuck with me forever, but I don't want that. And, that's why I asked you to come get coffee with me."

OOOOO

"I can't freaking believe this! After all I've done for her! After everything that's happened, and she is selfish enough to throw it all away, and leave everything behind!" Tony said ranting on to a very exhausted Bruce, who hadn't slept in 32 hours.

"Tony, maybe Liz isn't throwing it all away or leaving it behind, maybe she is moving on. Maybe she's trying to live a normal life, and get away from all of this "super hero stuff". Maybe, she is trying to leave behind the party scene, and grow up. Maybe she's ready to spread her wings finally."

"Bruce what did I do wrong? Should I have given her more than 12 percent of the tower? Should I have given her blueberries more often? Should I have given her more money? What Bruce?! What?!"

"Tony, like I said. She's probably just looking to spread her wings"

"Bu-"

"No buts Tony. I haven't slept in 32 hours. I'm going to bed." Bruce said walking out of the lab, leaving Tony alone to think about the possible reasons why his little sister was moving.

OOOOO

"So there has to be a reason for us to go get coffee now?" Steve asked. "We can't just get coffee a friends any more?"

"No Steve… That's not what I'm trying to say. What I'm trying to say is that I have something I need to talk to you about…"

"Huh… Alright. Let's get some coffee and then we will talk." Steve said.

"Okay…"

Steve took the very 1940's approach, and got plain black coffee, whereas Liz took a more California style approach, and got a s'mores frappuccino (which she highly recommends). Her and Steve walked out of the small Starbucks coffee shop, and walked across the street to a small park.

"Alright. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Steve said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Steve… I'm moving." Liz said.

"What? Liz, you… you can't move. New York, it… it's your home."

Liz stared down at the concrete, not daring to look up at Steve. "Well, to be fair, California is my home, and not even California feels like home. That's why I came here. I was hoping Tony would feel like home. But he doesn't. And for a while Kip felt like home, but now she's gone. I think it would just be best, for everyone, if I move, and start over."

Steve sighed. "Alright. The tower won't be the same without you."

"Steve. You're not getting me to stay."

"It was worth a are you moving too?"

"Colorado."

"Wow. That's pretty different than the other two places you've lived."

"Yeah, I know. But it seems nice. the mountains, the weather, just everything."

"Alright. Well if you need help, let me know."

"I will." Liz said, hugging Steve. With that, the two headed back to the tower. Liz needed to pack.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Alrighty! Here is the next chapter! Hopefully the next one will be up tonight, and the story will finished by the end of the month, Molly will be here for the nights so were gonna try and get the next chapter up with in the next 24 hours, but no promises. Any ways. Enjoy, and please review.**

 **Jenbt: In the beginning of the story, I was considering having Steve and Liz's relationship evolve, but I didn't follow through on that, so at this point, I think it will stay purely platonic. But don't worry! Liz will find someone to share the spotlight with her. Thanks for the review.**

Liz was in her room, packing. She folded up a blue, white horizontal striped, knee length dress, with sleeves that went down to her elbows, and set it in a box labeled "dresses." She sang a long to People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson as she pulled item after item out of her closet, and putting them in boxes.

"Ms. Liz, you have a visitor." Jarvis' automated voice said.

Liz paused her music, and walked over to the door. As she opened it, Liz saw a woman with strawberry blonde hair, dressed in fingertip length cut off shorts, and a white flowy tank top. Pepper Pots.

"Pepper! Hi! Tony didn't tell me you were back yet! How was Ohio?" Liz said grinning at seeing her sister in law.

"Hey. Ohio was fine I supose. Slightly boring." Pepper chuckled.

"Understandably so. Oh! Uh, please. Come in. Sorry. I'm kinda spacy right now."

"Don't worry. You're fine." Pepper smiled.

"So uh, not that I don't enjoy your company, but I feel like you have another agenda." Liz said.

"Well, you're not entirely wrong…"

"Uh oh."

"Don't worry. As much as Tony would like, I'm not going to try and change your mind about leaving."

"He asked you to do that? That son of a-"

"Hey! Hey, it's fine. He just doesn't want to lose you. And also, the people cleaning out Kip's room sent me up with something for you."

Liz turned to Pepper, and took the envelope from her. On the front of it was her name, written in Kip's handwriting. She sighed tossing it on to her night stand. "Thanks Pep."

"Are you okay Lizzy?"

"Y-yeah. Fine."

Pepper gave her a sad smile, and left the room. Liz's music began to play again as she sat down on her bed. She sighed burying her head in her hands. What was she gonna do? Kip was gone, and this letter was all she had left. Should she open it? No. She needed to move on.

"Excuse me Ms. Liz, but the Avengers are having a meeting in the briefing room on level seven. I would suggest you attend it."

"Alright. Thanks J."

Liz stood in between Clint and Tony. "Liz, You can't be here. This is and Avengers meeting! Are you an Avenger? No. You're not. So get out."

"No." Liz stated simply. "Tony, what goes on in this tower is my business too, until I move out. I'm staying."

"Liz yo-" Tony was cut off by Clint.

"Actually Stark, I think we're gonna want her here." Clint said.

"Ugh…"

"Whoa. What's going on? Is everything ok?" Steve asked stepping out of the elevator.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Barton, as he's the one who's called us all here." Natasha said.

"Note to self. Natasha used 'Barton' instead of 'Clint'. Not a good sign." Liz thought.

"We need to go to Starling City." Clint said looking at everyone.

"What do you mean we need to go to Starling City?" Natasha asked. "I thought you said you never wanted to go back."

"Well some things have happened and Kip needs our help." Clint said. Liz caught Steve and Tony exchanging glances. Tony raised his eyebrow in question.

"Why on earth would we ever help her? I mean she just up and left all of us! Why does she deserve our help?" Liz sad, hoping no one knew about Liz kicking out Kip.

"What help does Lady Kipriana require?" Thor boomed.

"Well...I'm uh...I'm not actually sure."

"Wait, so you're saying we should just go rush to Starling City to help Keep when we don't even know what to expect?" Natasha asked coldly.

"She needs our help, and I trust her."

"I hate to take sides here," Bruce Started, "But I have to agree with Romanoff."

"Yeah, Clint, all things set aside, we have no clue what to expect, and we can't just up and drop everything." Liz said.

"Oh don't take sides Brucie, that's a very bad idea." Tony said. Clint sighed frustratedly.

"Well I didn't come here to ask for permission, Romanoff. I came here to see if any of you would like to come with me. I m going no matter what."

"You aren't going alone." Steve finally spoke. "We are a team, we should start acting like it. We are all going."

"I agree with Cap." Tony said. Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"Wait, you agree with him?" Bruce asked.

"Oh don't act like it never happens. Sometimes it happens. And who knows, The Arrow is in Starling City...Maybe he and Kip-" He paused for a moment when he looked at Steve. "Er... Maybe we will find him and uh...figure out why he broke in..." he continued terribly. Everyone stared at him.

"Ok… moving on…" Clint said slowly. "Steve and Tony are in. Who else?"

"I will provide my assistance." Thor stated.

"I guess I'll come...There not much for me to do here currently anyway..." Bruce said slowly. All eyes landed on Natasha. She let out a frustrated breath.

"Fine, I'm in. But I swear to god Barton if any of this goes sideways I'm blaming you."

"Noted. Liz?"

"No. Hands down. God… Why are we even considering this?" Liz asked. "Kip left. She left us. So why are we dropping everything to go help her?"

"Liz, she's my sister. I have to help my sister. I can't just leave her…"

"God… I hate you superhero dorks… Fine. I'm in"

"Alrighty." Tony clapped his hands together. "Jarvis, get the jet ready."

"Of course sir."

Helping Kip wasn't exactly something Liz wanted to do, but the team wasn't really giving her much choice in the matter. She sighed running her hands through hair, before putting two guns in her bag. Honestly, Liz didn't want anything to do with Kip. That's why she didn't open the letter. A knock came from the door, and Liz looked up. It was Steve. She gave a small smile, before looking back down, and continuing to pack.

"Hey." Steve said, sitting in the window seat.

"Hey. What's up?" Liz asked, grabbing a pair of jeans from her dresser, and stuffing them in her bag.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"What does that mean? Are you doubting my capability? Because I can assure you Captain, I am more than capable."

"Capain? What? Liz no, that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying, is that I know you and Kip didn't end on the best terms, and I need to be sure that I can trust you out there in the field to make sure you, and no one else around you gets hurt. I'm trying to make sure that you aren't going to be distracted."

"I will be fine. Thank you."

Steve looked at Liz, and sighed, before getting up, and walking out.

Liz sat on the jet, ear buds in, thinking. This was gonna be a long few days. Liz knew two things. One, was that she was scared. She was scared of what lay ahead of them in Starling City, and what Kip's reaction to seeing her would be. The Second thing she knew was that she didn't want to see Roy. She didn't want to get into another friendship that quickly ended. All in all, Liz didn't want any of this.

 **Alright! Hope y'all liked it. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alrighty here. As promised, the next chapter is up.**

 **Jenbt: Thank you soooooo much for your reviews. I am so happy you are enjoying this! Here's Starling part one!**

"No." Oliver Queen said.

Liz stood in the shadows out of Kip's view, watching her brothers stare down with Oliver Queen. Pepper really should have been her to mediate. Tony was looking around in awe, probably getting ideas. Which was not a good thing. Liz looked around the room, and saw Roy. She gasped slightly. Steve turned to look at her. "You okay?" He asked. Liz just nodded her head in reply. She looked at Roy, knowing he hadn't seen her.

"This is pretty nice, although, you could use a few upgrades here, and adjustment over there."

"Sara, are you kidding me?" Oliver demanded.

"You need help, this is me helping." Kip said.

"Sara, one word. No."

"Oliver… She has a point. Things have been pretty rough..." A blond woman who looked similar to Liz, with glasses and blonde hair, said, putting a hand on Queen's shoulder.

"No Felicity! We are handling this just fine. We don't need their help."

"Oliver man, I've heard you say a lot of stupid things in the time we've been friends, but that is hands down the dumbest thing i've ever heard you say." A large african american man said.

"Diggle…"

"Oliver. Sara's right. We need help. And the Avengers aren't a bad option." This time it was Roy that spoke, and Liz was almost shocked.

"Would someone care to explain why the hell we are all here?" Nat said crossly.

"Yeah Kip. What is this place? And why the hell is HE here?" Clint gestured.

"Who the hell is Kip?" Oliver asks.

"She is!"

"Since when?"

"Since always!"

"Enough you two! That is besides the point. It's high past time i told you all the truth." Kip said, yanking a tarp off of a series of glass display cases. In the cases were three suits. The suit of the Arrow, and a red suit identical, and a the suit of the woman in black. Kip's suit.

"Wait! What the actual, freaking, god damn, hell?!" Clint yelled, anger clear in his voice. "You're the Arrow?!" He looked angrily at Queen.

"Kip what the hell is wrong with you?!" Natasha said in a scary calm voice. Even though she wasn't mad at her, Liz felt as if she took one wrong step, Natasha would kill her.

"Guys please! Let me explain-"

"No Kip! Not this time! I agreed to help YOU! You Kip. Not him."

"Yeah Kip. I'm not helping." Natasha said.

Natasha and Clint looked back at the rest of the Avengers for support. Thor looked confused. Bruce seemed somewhat surprised, but Tony and Steve showed no emotion."

Clint looked at Kip in horror. "You told THEM but not ME?! Your own brother?!"

"No! They found out! Clint please let me explain."

"Save it!" With that, Clint and Natasha walked out, revealing Liz. Roy immediately saw her along with everyone else. Kip ran past her, not even acknowledging her existence.

"Liz?" Roy said walking towards the stairs.

"H-hi Roy." Liz said looking down at the ground.

"Wait a second. Who the hell is she?" Queen asked furious.

"My name is Elizabeth Stark."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but last time I checked, you were not a registered Avenger. I'm sorry, but you have to leave."

"And last time I checked Mr. Queen, you weren't the one giving me orders. I chose to come and help, and you can't stop me."

"You're a kid. I can't have a running around, trying to fight battles she will lose. You're going to get hurt, and it's my job to protect this city and the people in it. You are in my city, so you are my responsibility. I'm sorry, but you can't be here. You have to leave."

"Fine." Liz responded, and she walked out.

"Liz wait!" Roy called, but she didn't listen. "Nice job Oliver." And with that, Roy ran after the blonde.

Liz sighed. Of course! She was a kid! She was of no use! And of course Kip wasn't there to defend her! Nooooooo! Kip walked right past her like she didn't even exist. "Liz wait!"A voice yelled. Liz turned around, a lump forming in her throat as she saw Roy.

"What Roy?!" Liz snapped.

"Liz please. I know we're not off to a great start, but please, can we just talk?"

"Talk about what Roy? Hmm? Look Roy, I'm just going to book a flight, and go home. I'm sorry I can't help you more."

"Liz, please. Just… let me take you out for dinner. It's 7:00, you've been out all day, you're probably starving, and I know this great burger place, everything is covered in grease, but it's still amazing."

"Alright fine." Liz sighed.

"Great. Follow me. I don't have a car, do you mind walking?"

"No. Not at all."

"Great."

"You look good. The blonde suits you. And the glasses are cute. Have you always had them?" Roy said setting the food on the table before sitting down.

Liz took a drink of her milkshake before answering. "I gave up glasses for contacts in high school."

"Well you look great."

"Thanks."

"So, why did you come to Starling. I mean, you aren't an Avenger."

"I know. I came because of Ki- Sara. She may have lied, and betrayed all of us, but she was still the closest thing I have ever had to a real friend, and honestly, I don't want to lose that. Even if I'm pissed at her..."

Roy gripped her hand. "Liz, Sara wanted to tell you. Trust me. I know her. The last thing she would ever want to do is keep a secret from you. But she didn't really have a choice. You were one of her closest friends, and truste. She would have told you, but she was waiting for the right time."

Liz gave Roy a sad smile as he squeezed her hand. His touch was soft, and warm. Liz felt comfort, and smiled. "Thank you Roy."

The two continued to talk, about anything, and everything, when suddenly three people entered the restaurant. A redhead, and two dirty blondes. It was Clint, Nat, and Kip. Kip and Liz made eye contact.

"Liz?" Kip said walking over to the booth where Liz sat with Roy.

"Hi Sara." Liz replied in a cool tone, anger laced within.

"You look different. But good different." Kip looked to Roy. "Hey."

"Hey. Everything okay back at the cave?"

"No clue. I can only hope they haven't killed each other yet." She looked back to Liz. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help a friend, and before you ask, no it's not you. Because we're not friends. Not after what you did. I came to help Roy."

Kip looked down. "Liz… I'm sorry. If we could just talk, I want to explain."

"There is no explaining. You lied, you kept a horrible unforgivable secret. It's going to take a lot more then "I'm sorry" to fix it, and I'm not even sure that our relationship can be fixed."

Suddenly Kip and Roy's phones went off.

"Oliver?" Roy asked looking at Kip.

"Yep. 911."

"Time to go."

Liz and Roy slid out of the booth, and headed for the door. "Sara. You coming?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec."

"Don't take to long."

"We won't."

With that, Liz and Roy walked out.

Kip, Liz, Roy, Clint, and Natasha walked down the stairs to the Arrow Cave. Everyone was fighting. Well… Tony and Oliver were at each other's throats while Steve and Diggle tried their hardest to calm them down. Felicity and Banner were in the corner by the computer, talking about something, while Thor spectated in amusement. Everything was chaotic. There was no order. It was a miracle no one was dead yet.

"Shit…" Kip mumbled.

"Well no one's dead." Clint remarked.

"That's a plus." Roy added cheerfully.

"How the hell are we gonna calm them down?" Kip said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No clue. Bright ideas anyone?" Roy asked.

"I got one." Liz said.

"Okay. How are we gonna handle this?" Kip asked, her voice stressed, like she knew there was no claiming the down.

"Like so." Liz said before looking to Natasha. "Agent Romanoff. May I borrow your pistol?"

Natasha complied, handing Liz the gun with a rather large smile on her face.. Liz took the gun, pointed it at the ceiling and fired it. Everyone turned to look at her, the room now quiet. "There. Much better. Let's get this over with."

"What the hell?!" Queen yelled at her.

"Get over it Queeny."

Oliver looked at her shocked while Tony was doubled over in fits of laughter. "Not just a kid any more huh?"

The group walked down the stairs. "We got your 911 text. What's up?" Kip asked. Queen was still staring at Liz. Kip snapped her fingers. "911 text. Why?"

Felicity walked over to the computer. "Slade is attacking Queen Consolidated, and he has mirakuru soldiers with him. Everyone needs to get out there."

"No WE need to go. THEY need to stay here." Oliver said.

"Bullshit Queen. We do better than you on a daily basis." Tony remarked.

 _"_ _Oh, I'd like to see you try."_

"You really wouldn't." Tony said in a threatening voice. The two men were now inches away from each others faces. _Great. This is going to end well_ _._ Liz thought.

"Both of you shut up. We are doing this together, not because we want to, but because we need to. There are peoples lives at stake. We do this together." Kip said.

"Agreed." Liz said.

"Fine." Tony said, flipping Oliver off as he turned his back. Steve sent him a glare.

"Suit up!" This order was given from both Steve and Queen. Queen glared at Steve, while Steve just sent him an apologetic look.

"Captain Rogers. You guys should be warned. The mirakuru has defects. It was a failed attempt to recreate the serum you were injected with. While giving the person superhuman strength, it also causes violence, and black outs, making the

person

unaware of their actions. You can not be hit with it." Felicity warned.

 _Oh god… That's exactly what happens to me_ _…_ Liz thought for a moment. She thought back to the memory she had had weeks ago, of being injected with whatever was in that syringe.

"Thank you for the warning ma'am."

Everyone began to suit up, while Liz stood awkwardly off to the side. Diggle walked over to her. "You know how to use a gun kid?" He asked her. Liz nodded, and he handed Liz a gun. Within minutes, they were suited up and leaving.

The soldiers that Felicity had warned them about were every where. Liz was scared. She honestly had no clue what was going to happen, or if guns would even work on these soldiers. When they got in the building, everyone split up. Liz hadn't payed any attention to who went with who, but her gut told her to follow Roy, so she did. They ran into what looked like a conference room.

"Liz!" Roy called. She looked over at him. "Don't die. And be careful."

Liz nodded her head, and began fighting. A soldier began charging at her. Liz's first instinct was to fire the j=gun, and put a full round into the man. At first, the bullets did nothing except piss him off, and after he had a full round drilled into his chest, he was just barely slowed. "Fantastic." Liz grumbled. "Hand to hand combat with a super soldier." Liz took a quick moment to asses her opponent. At first, he was already slow, but he became slower after the bullets were lodged into his chest. His strike were slow and sloppy. He threw a wide haymaker at Liz, but she blocked it using her 360 defense.

She quickly swept his legs out from underneath him, ducking and rolling out of the way. She jumped up into a knee ride, before punching the man's face as hard as she could. With a crack at the impact, Liz realized she had broken the man's skull. Liz began to see black spots. She felt the sudden urge to kill. She felt like she was losing control. And she was. She was about to blackout.

Roy was firing arrows in every direction, but they seemed to do no good. And he feared hand to hand. Roy looked over to Liz. She was fighting in hand to hand. Every punch she through was quick, and accurate. She took some men, and would hip toss them, and there would be a small crack every time the men would hit the ground. But they couldn't be dead. No normal person could have that amount of strength. And she hadn't been injected. Had she? No. She couldn't have been.

Roy continued to fight as best as he could, but every time he looked over at Liz, bodies were dropping unnaturally. Roy ran over to her.

"Liz!" Roy stood in front of her trying to get her attention. Her pupils were dilated, and she had a look that wasn't human. A look exactly like the soldiers. Liz through a roundhouse kick directly at Roy's ribs. As it connected Roy flew across the room, screaming in pain.

Liz's consciousness began to return. She heard Roy scream, and ran over to him. "Roy are you okay?!"

He grunted in pain. "Fine."

"Stay here!" Liz said.

"No… No I'm fine." Roy began to sit up.

Liz pushed him down. "Roy Harper you stay!"

Roy began to stand as Liz ran off. "I'm not…" Roy fell back down from pain. "Okay. Yep. I'm done. I'm done.

Liz ran to help Kip, and Queen, who she just noticed. There was a larger soldier who Liz ran to take down, knowing that Kip and Queen wouldn't be able to handle him. The man smirked pulling out a syringe. "You are different from the rest of them."

"No I'm not!" Liz shot back.

"So naïve. You will learn in due time."

The man began to try and stab her with the syringe. Liz's small size was an advantage. She was small, and quick, so the soldier had a harder. Before Liz knew it, she was pinned, and the soldier was about to stab her. Kip jumped in front of her, the syringe landing in her left arm.

"Kip, what the hell?" Liz asked, her voice laced with fear.


	21. Chapter 21

Kip began screaming and thrashing. The man who had stabbed her was laughing, and staring down at them. He said something Liz couldn't make out before he gave her an awful smile and ran off. Queen saw him run off, and immediately started to pursue him. Liz wanted to help him, but she couldn't. Liz was stuck there in shock. The only thing she could do was sit there and listen to Kips horrific screams. A small tear fell down Liz's cheek, as she crawled out from underneath Kip who had fallen on her, to the side of her. She removed the syringe from Kips bicep, and removed her mask, and jacket. Her arms were swelling, the muscles becoming more visible, and more defined, to the point of Where Liz could see her veins clearly. Liz didn't know what to do. She looked around, searching for help, as Kip continued to thrash, but none was found. Roy was still down with undoubtedly broken ribs, and Queen had left. Liz's shaky hands reached to her ear for her com.

"H-help..." Liz's voice was trembling.

Tony was the first to respond to her cry. "What's wrong Lizzy? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"It's Kip... she... she..." Liz couldn't continue.

"Wait. What happened to Kip? Is she okay?" Clint asked.

"She... She was injected. She saved me..."

"Liz where are Queen, Harper, and Diggle?" Clint asked.

"Roy is down, Queen ran off... and John... he never came up..." Liz began to sob harder.

"Oliver and Sara went ahead of me to get Slade. I stayed behind." John said over com's.

"Okay. Liz I'm coming. Everyone else clear out." Clint ordered.

Clint ran into the room, Queen coming in from the other door, only seconds after Clint.

"Sara!" Queen said kneeling down next to Kip.

"Come on Kip, stay with me." Clint said checking her pulse while trying to hold her down, as she continued to thrash. "Queen. Help me get her up. Liz, can you handle Roy?"

Liz gave a meek nod, "I think so…"

"Look, Liz if you can't that's fine, I'll call Tony, and he can come and get you, and we can take care of this. But if you're up to this, i need to know, because we're fighting an army of evil super soldiers and none of our weapons are working. So, are you up to this?"

Liz again gave a meek nod, but instead of a hesitant I think so, Liz said " Yes."

Clint nodded back, before leading the four, and an invalid Keep out of the Queen Consolidated building.

 **Tony's Point Of View**

A ruggedly handsome, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, a senior citizen, an assassin who specializes in strangling people with her thighs, a norse mythology, the sister of the handsome philanthropist, Legolas, green Katniss, scary ex military dude, turned bodyguard, turned vigilante, and Robin Hood in a hoodie, stumbled in to the Arrow cave. Kip was hanging from Barton and Queens shoulders, and Liz was helping Roy limp in. Bruce and Felicity were turned around looking at something and taking.

"Felicity, please tell me you have an antidote!" Oliver yelled, stumbling down the stairs.

"We just came up with it! It's a prototype. We have no clue if it will work!"

"I don't care just give it to me!" Clint said taking the syringe out of Banner's hands.

"Barton wait! We don't know what the side effects are! For all we know it could kill her!" Bruce said.

"I don't care!" Clint and Oliver yelled at the same time.

Barton stabbed the syringe into Kips arm. She continued to writhe for several moments, until she fell still. Tony looked over to Steve. His brow was furrowed, and as he looked over at Tony, he almost seemed scared. Liz was in the back corner of the room, Roy hugging her to his chest. Her shoulders began to shake violently. Tony began to fear the worst. He walked over to Kip before glancing and Clint, as if to say, "May I?" Clint gave him a curt nod, and Tony pressed his middle and index finger to her neck. He felt her pulse, and sighed with relief. "She has a pulse" Tony said. "But it's weak. Probably from fatigue. But I'm sure she'll be okay with in a couple hours."

"It was just a prototype… We really have no idea if it will work or not." Bruce said pushing his glasses up."

"It will." Oliver said.

"Oliver… We all want to believe that it will work but we need to be prepared for the worst…" Felicity was cut off by Oliver.

"IT WILL WORK!" He shouted.

Tony looked back, seeing Liz was crying harder.

"Okay!" Steve yelled. "Everyone needs to shut up! Freaking out isn't going to help any one! Felicity, Banner. Keep working on the antidote. The rest of us are going to do everything we can to help them, and figure out how to handle Slade. Got it?"

"No! No way! You are all leaving now! We are not working with you! We will take care of this on our own! Now leave!" Oliver said.

"Really Queen? You really have this handled? Because I'm looking around, and this doesn't look handled to me. You need us, and we're helping whether you like it or not!" Tony said.

"Are you insane Stark? Your sister is the reason we're in the whole mess right now!"

"Do you think i wanted that to happen?" Liz had now ripped away from Harper, and was marching over to Queen.

"Why else would you have gone after SLade like that?"

"Because I didn't know that was Slade! And i thought i could take him!"

"Please! You're just a kid! You couldn't touch Slade eve if you wanted to!"

"Why don't we test that theory Queen." Liz's voice was calm, and quiet. Almost exactly like Natasha's before she tried to kill either Tony or Clint.

Liz and Oliver were slowly moving towards each other when a voice said " Stop it you two."

 **Liz's Point Of View**

"You wanna test that theory?" Liz's hands were balled into fists, as she stepped closer to Queen. Queen gave her a nasty smirk and took a step towards her. Liz was sure he was going to strike, and if he didn't she knew she would. Liz was preparing to punch, when she heard a voice.

"Stop it you two." The voice was tied together within a string of tired and strained pants. Liz looked over to her right, and sitting up on the table was Kip. Her forehead was dotted with sweat, and she was panting, obviously having trouble breathing. The effort of sitting up obviously straining. Everyone stared in shock. The antidote worked. Kip swung her legs off the table, and tried to stand up, but almost collapsed. Clint and Oliver rushed to her side, both catching her before she hit the ground. They sent each other glares that were the closest thing to daggers Liz had ever seen. "Are you kidding me? Still? God… Don't you all see what's wrong? We got our butts handed to us out there because you guys can't function as one team! Why can't you guys get that through your heads?" Kip stopped, more sweat collecting on her forehead, and chest. This effort of talking was obviously taxing on her body. She took a deep breath, trying to stop panting before continuing. "Dig, Roy, Oliver, Felicity. This is our home! This is the home we swore to protect, and guess what! This home? It's getting destroyed! And the people in it? The good people? They're dying! People are dying, and we aren't doing anything to save them." Kip wiped her forehead off. "Steve, Tony, Nat, Clint, Thor, Bruce, even you Liz. You are the Avengers! You are Earth's Mightiest freaking Heros! You swore to protect the world!" Kip stopped once again. Her face as beginning to play, and she was sweating now more than ever. "You all swore to protect something. Why can't you all come together to protect the same thing? And I'm going to go out and fight for this city, whether any of you are with me or not. The price of this city's freedom od high, but it's a price I'm willing to pay."

"That's a great line. I may steal it some time." Steve said. Kip gave him a weak and strained smile. He smiled back before saying "I'm in."

"Me too." Dig said. "It's good to have you back Sara."

Felicity and Bruce quickly agreed, along with Roy. After a sharp death glare, Tony agreed. Liz gave Kip a skeptical look, but with hesitation agreed. That left the difficult Trio.

"Okay." Natasha finally said.

Kip gave her a grateful smile before looking at Oliver and Clint. "Guys… Look, I need you two to get along and work together for the next 48 hours, and then you can kill each other, if you want. Please just give me 48 hours."

"Sara…"

"Oliver please."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Clint?"

"You owe me."

"Noted. Will you help?"

"Yes."

"Tell us what to do Kip." Steve said.

"No! No! No! Absolutely not! She needs rest!" Felicity said.

"Felicity…"

"Kip, she's right." Banner said.

"Alright, but we can still plan." Kip said sitting down.

"Tell us what to do." Oliver said.

"Steve. You and Oliver are both natural leaders, but Oliver, you know Starling. Felicity, I need you too find all places Slade has attacked, and triangulate them to find the place he will attack next. Steve, I want you working team exercises with everyone. Oliver, you are stratagy. Bruce, I want you making as much of that antidote as you can. Everyone else, I want you working on team exercises. Listen to Steve. Steve, you have three hours, until Oliver has some thing together, so get to work. After we have a plan, we work on our attack strategy. Clear?" Kip asked, still pale, sweating, and gasping, but her confidence was clear in her orders. Every one gave her a nod, and broke off. Felicity went over to her computer, her fingers typing furiously, Bruce began copying the antidote that had been used on Kip, and every one else broke off with Steve.

 **3 Hours Later**

"I got something!" Felicity yelled.

Liz wiped the sweat from her face before following everyone over to Felicity's computer. "Slade has attacked in 5 locations, all around the edge of Starling. From my best guess, he's trying to draw us out to the Glades, right next to the canyon, the earthquake machine created last year."

"So what does that mean?" Liz asked.

"It means," Kip said grunting as she climbed off the table. "That we need to meet them there. We are going to stop them at the source. Oliver, do you have a plan read?"

"I do now." He said. Everyone looked at him. "The area is mostly empty. There are a couple buildings that are still standing. Felicity, I need you working the computers here, calling out Slades locations. Barton, Roy, Sara, I want you on the three building tops. Stark, I want you controlling the perimeter. Banner, I need you to cause as much damage as you can. Stark, you need to make new arrows for myself, Barton, Roy, and Sara. Diggle, you will lead Rogers, Romanoff, and Stark's sister around the Glades, helping out with who ever calls out on coms. Everybody clear?" With a quick nod, everybody split up, and began suiting up.


	22. Announcment

Hey guys. I know it's been forever since I've posted, but I was taking three college courses, and I was really buys all semester. I am on break now, so I am going to try and update all my stories at least once over these next couple of weeks. I have no clue what Molly's plans are but yeah. Here's this one.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about how long it took me to update this but here's the next chapter and yes it is very long, and yeah. Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 22**

"Hey," Roy said looking a Liz, "You ready for this?"

"Not really. I'm honestly kinda scared. The last battle was a- "Liz began.

"An accident," Roy said giving her a small smile.

"Let's go!" Steve yelled throughout the Arrow Cave, before Liz could respond. "Kip you're with Queen, Barton, Roy you're with together with Liz. Romanoff you're with Diggle, Banner, and myself. Stark, you're in charge of perimeter."

Everyone nodded and teamed up, and headed towards the quinjet. Roy and Liz were in the back together. She didn't have much of a suit. Skinny jeans, a bullet proof vest that S.C.P.D on it, combat boots, and a couple thigh holsters was about as good as it got.

"You look pretty kick butt," Roy told her.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," Liz said using a hair tie to wrap her pony tail.

Roy stopped walking, they were the only ones left in the Arrow Cave. Liz turned to look at him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just…" He stopped.

"Just what?"

"Just come here."

Liz walked over to him, and put his hands around her waist, and looked at her for a second before gently pressing his lips to hers. She let her body relax, and kissed back ever so slightly. Roy stepped away, and released her.

"I just needed you to know how I felt before the end of all of this," Roy said. "You know. Just in case."

Liz smiled, and turned away, "Roy Harper, you are something."

Liz walked into the quinjet a small smile on her face, Roy only a few seconds behind with a smile so bright it could light up a room. Liz walked up to where Clint and Natasha were prepping the jet.

"Hey Liz," Natasha said.

"Hey."

Tony walked over and looked at her small smile. "Okay," he started, "So Harper has a smile bigger than any I've ever seen, and you've got that silly smirk you get whenever you're up to something. So, what happened?'

"Hmm?" Liz asked.

"What happened with you and Harper?"

"Nothing "happened" Tony. You forget, I'm not like you. I was just nervous and Roy made me giggle."

Tony rolled his eyes and walked off. As the quinjet neared the sight everyone started loading their guns, Tony put on his suit, and Oliver explained the arrows to everyone.

"Oliver, Sara, Slade is on the move, you're right above him!" Felicity said over coms.

"Stark, we need a ride," Kip looked over at Tony.

"Let's go!" Tony grabbed Oliver and Kip and flew out of the jet, Steve jumping out right after Tony.

"Did he have a parachute?" Roy asked Liz.

She laughed, "Nope."

"Nat, take the wheel. Liz, you're gonna have to take Kips spot on the other roof top, Harper, you're in charge of helping her!" Clint yelled, and jumped on to the roof. Liz looked at Roy scared.

"You got this Liz! We'll go together. One! Two! Three!" Roy yelled.

Liz screamed as she fell. Her feet hit the ground, her ankle cracked, and she fell. Roy helped her up, and she looked around. There were soldiers ever where. Natasha, Diggle, and Banner were now in gaged in the fight, and it wasn't pretty.

"I'm going over to the next building. Will you be okay?" Roy asked looking at her.

Liz nodded, with pain "Go get them Harper."

Roy smiled and jumped to the other building. Liz looked out around her surroundings, and shook her ankle to try and get rid of some of the pain. Banner was the only one doing any damage, the whole smashing thing was working well. Tony was flying around, and leading groups of soldiers in the direction of her, Clint, and Roy. They would shoot, the soldiers would fall, and shrink down to their normal size. Natasha, was now up on the roof helping Clint, and Steve and Diggle were evacuating the area. Queen and Kip were out of sight though.

"Now this is just like Budapest Nat!" Clint yelled.

"No, it's not! Did we even go to the same Budapest?!" Natasha yelled back.

"Hey Liz," Roy said over coms, "What's Budapest?"

"No clue. They refuse to tell us," She said.

"That's because if you don't already know, you don't have the clearance!" Clint retorted as if it was obvious.

"Well some of us aren't SHIELD agents, so don't you think that's a little unfair?"

"Well," Natasha answered, "We could tell you."

"Great! Let's hear it then!"

"But then we'd have to kill you." Clint laughed.

"That was mean!" Liz yelled.

"Focus up guys," Steve said, "Let's not lose our wigs so close to the end."

"Oh, I'm sorry Cap! I didn't realize we were using 40's slang," Tony retorted.

"Ahhh, so that's what that was." Roy snickered.

"I'm not living that down any time, soon am I?" Steve sighed.

Liz took her focus off the conversation of the others and looked around. Her ankle was still killing her, but she shook the thought away. Roy, Clint, and Nat were handling everything well. The civilians had been evacuated, and Steve and Diggle had joined the fight. Queen and Kip however were still out of sight.

Liz was thrown to the ground, and a scream escaped her mouth. There was a miricuru soldier standing above her, and she was out of ammo. Roy screamed and tried to get away from him.

"Liz!" Roy yelled from across the other building. He shot an arrow towards the soldier, and ran to where Liz was.

Liz picked herself up and looked at Roy, "My knight in shining armor," She said sarcastically. "But I had it under control."

"Mhm. Sure, you did."

"I did!"

"I totally believe you."

"Fight me Harper!"

Roy laughed and the two began shooting at the soldiers. To the left Oliver was unconscious on the ground, and Kip and was engaged in a heated battle with Slade. Liz glanced over at Kip.

"Roy, I have to go help Kip!" Liz yelled.

Roy nodded, "Go! I've got this!"

Liz ran in Kip's direction. She had dropped her bow, and Slade was picking it up laughing.

"Well, looks like someone is in trouble now, aren't they?" Slade laughed.

Liz shook her head as Slade knocked 3 arrows and pointed them at Kip.

"Kip watch out!" Liz yelled.

Kip looked over in confusion. "What?"

"Liz get back!" Steve yelled

Slade laughed and let the arrows fly and all three-landed right in her chest.

"No!" Liz screamed, running towards Kip.

Kip stumbled backward and fell off into the river at the bottom of the ditch.

 **Yup. I just did that. I killed Kip. She's dead. She's gonzo!**


End file.
